Vida de Adolescentes (Fanfic Naruto)
by Shiro0303
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, marginado desde su nacimiento pero aun así sigue adelante al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, junto con su grupo de amigos. Llegará le día en el que esta hermosa amistad se pondrá a prueba debido a un triangulo amoroso que vivirán estos dos amigos de toda la vida. Tendrán que lidiar con las hormonas sueltas y otros problemas.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Vida de Adolescentes.**_

_**Sinopsis: Las familias aristócratas de Japón proporcionan un nivel de economía y superioridad en todo el país, La Familia Uchiha encabeza la lista, quienes son amos de la empresa cuyo mismo nombre "Uchihas Corporation" quienes lideran bancos, aeropuertos e incluso el Instituto más prestigioso de todo Japón "Konoha High School" y "Konoha College", las familias Inuzaka, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Sabaku y Akimichi también entran a la lista de las familias aristócratas, pero hubo una vez que la familia Uzumaki se unio a estas familias, pero por cosas de la vida, esta familia se desintegro, y es aquí donde empieza esta historia:**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki, nació de una unión entre dos personas con nivel diferente, Kushina Uzumaki, su madre, era la única heredera de las empresas Uzumaki pero dejo atrás todo aquello por estar con su amor verdadero Minato Namikaze, quien era una "plebeyo", este amor imposible se realizó pero por un corto tiempo, ya que unos enemigos aún desconocidos su propósito es acabar con todas las familias de la alta alcurnia y quedarse con su poder. Kushina murió a causa de esta pelea, dejando a su único hijo en manos de su padre Minato, quien logro sacarlo adelante hasta sus escasos 8 años de vida cuando ocurrió una desgracia originaria del mismo enemigo. A pesar de toda la desgracia que le pasaba por delante al pequeño Uzumaki, siempre seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que tenía a sus amigos: Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi y Gaara Sabaku. Naruto siempre vivió bajo la lupa de los jefes de estas familias adineradas, ya que creían que era un mal ejemplo para sus hijos, sin embargo Sasuke fue el único que saco los colmillos para defender a su mejor amigo. Ahora que estos chicos son unos adolescentes entre los 17 y 18 años, vivirán en un mundo más complicado de lo que ellos creen, llenos de hormonas alborotadas, decepciones y mucho más.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Esta era el último sábado de vacaciones que tenían los niños ricos del Instituto Konoha, antes de ingresar a la Academia y seguir sufriendo bajo las ordenes de Sarutobi-sensei, el director por el momento del Instituto. Sasuke se mantenía sereno con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo la suave brisa de la primavera que apenas empieza, Marzo, el mes donde los arboles de cerezo compartían la belleza de los pétalos de sus flores con lo mortales. Shikamaru suspiro regocijado de la tranquilidad que desbordaba el parque. Akamaru, el perro de Kiba se mantenía dormitando mientras su dueño le acariciaba el pelo, estos 3 jóvenes se mantenían en una paz inmersa hasta que un rubio ojos azules sonriendo de oreja en oreja apareció con una caja de Ramen traído de su tienda de Ramen favorita, la tranquilidad había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido.

-CHIIIICOOOS! Les traje el manjar de los Dioses que tanto esperaban...!-Dijo casi a gritos el rubio.

-Tendría que insultarte en este momento por haber acabado la tranquilidad en este momento, pero es tanta la flojera que ando que mejor lo dejaré pasar.- Murmuro el chico de las nubes, Shikamaru. Naruto hizo como si no escuchase.

-Jajajajaja aquí te traje, Shikamaru. –Naruto le entrego una taza de Ramen al chico, este solo bufo.- Kiba, también traje para ti, y a Akamaru… - el rubio se rasco la cabeza, confundido y apenado a la misma vez.- No sé qué comen los perros, así que no traje nada… jejeje.

-Despreocúpate, Akamaru por ahora no tiene hambre. –Le dijo el castaño al rubio guiñando el ojo simpáticamente.- Y Gracias, aunque no tengo mucha hambre.

-Yo si.- Se hizo presente la voz del tercer chico, Sasuke Uchiha.- Lo pediste con mucho picante, como a mí me gusta.. ¿No es así? Dobe.

Naruto sonrió más de lo que pudo, y asintió a su mejor amigo de tantos años.- Seria un pecado no recordar ese dato, teme. – Y le tendió la taza con ramen aún caliente.

-Si Chouji nos viera en este mismo instante, se sentiría ofendido por no haberlo invitado al parque.- Comento Inuzuka dando una probada del delicioso ramen que Naruto había traído.

-Él dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.- Respondió Sasuke.- Así que no tiene por qué quejarse.

-Jejeje teme tiene razón.- Afirmo Naruto dando un gran bocado a su tan apreciado ramen.

-Naruto..- Inuzuka hablo divertido.- ¿Cuál es la razón de tu sonrisa tan amplia?

Todos notaron que Inuzuka hablaba con cierta verdad, Naruto desde que llego no ha dejado de sonreír y eso que antes se quejaba como religiosa de que ya se acaban las vacaciones. Naruto se sonrojo pero no dejo de sonreír.

-No me digas que viste a .. Tu-sabes-quién.. y te alegro el día.- Insistió Kiba.

Sasuke gruño por dentro.

-Naruto hablando de Haruno en 3, 2,1…- Se quejó Shikamaru.

-No hablaré de ella, y no es por ella que estoy así. Ustedes saben que Sakura no está en la ciudad en estos momentos, sigue de viaje y supuestamente vendrá mañana, aun no entiendo cómo es que se preparara tan rápido para la entrada a clases.- Parloteaba el rubio sin chistar, los demás lo quedaron viendo con los ojos en forma de platos. A Inuzuka se le soltó una risa.

-Y por este tipo de cosas te mandaran a la cárcel por invasión a la privacidad ajena. – Se burló Kiba.

-No si trabajo de paparazzi. – Contesto Naruto divertido. Shikamaru y Kiba rieron. Sasuke solo suspiro sonriente.

La alegre plática entre amigos se interrumpió por el sonido de un celular. Era de Sasuke.

-Mi padre.- Anuncio para retirarse. Los demás siguieron con su conversación.- ¿Qué quieres?- Contesto el pelinegro de mal forma.

-No es forma de hablar con tu padre, hijo.- Contesto el Líder Uchiha.

-No deberías llamarme "hijo" si ni siquiera te preocupas por saber de mí… de hecho, me sorprendió que me llamaras, debe ser por algo que te conviene. Habla.- Siguió contestándole mal el Uchiha a su padre sin importarle. Su padre suspiro.

-Solo quería informarte que la boda será en 1 mes.- Anuncio sin emoción alguna. ¿Será que era algo característico de los Uchiha?

-Hasta que al fin dejaste que el parasito ese pueda gastar tu dinero legalmente.- Contesto Sasuke con gran altanería.

-Sasuke, por favor…- Sasuke colgó la llamada antes que su padre lograra decir algo, momento después lanzo su celular lo más lejos que pudo cayendo finalmente en un charco que se encontraba por ahí.

-Opps! Necesitare teléfono nuevo.- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Alguien por detrás suspiro, era Naruto.

-¿Izumi?- Pregunto Naruto casi seguro de la respuesta. Sasuke asintió sin voltear a verlo.

-Mira el lado bueno, ahora si se olvidara de mi existencia por completo.- Hablo Sasuke después de un silencio abrumador. Naruto se acercó a la punto donde estaba el Uchiha.

-Él nunca se olvidó de ti.- Aclaro Naruto.

-Claro que si.- Respondió Sasuke sin dudar.

-Es mi culpa.- Dijo con la cabeza baja el rubio.

-Cállate!- Lo regaño el pelinegro.

-Es verdad Sasu-..- Sasuke le tapó la boca con su puño. Naruto quito rápidamente el puño de Sasuke de su boca con asco.- ¿SABES CUANTAS PAJAS TUYAS ACABAN DE TERMINAR EN MI BOCA?

Sasuke sonrió, para luego seguir con la seriedad del asunto.

-¿Crees que yo soy el tipo de persona que se deja guiar por el dinero, la apariencia y el estilo de vida a como lo hace mi padre?- Le pregunto a Naruto con un rostro lleno de furia, tristeza y decepción. Naruto solo supo bajar la cabeza. –Nunca vuelvas a decir que el motivo de mi alejamiento con mi padre es por ti.. Porque tú no eres el afectado.

-¿Ya vuelve a pelear la pareja feliz? – La voz de alguien se escuchó no muy lejos.- Solo tenga sexo gay y acabo todo.

-Que gracioso eres, Gaara.- Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro del Uchiha. Naruto volvió a sonreír como si nada.

-Gaara!- Saludo alegremente al pelirrojo. Este sonrió.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas castigado por el incidente de ayer?

-Naaah..- Respondió con pereza el pelirrojo.- Mi padre nunca habla en serio.. –hizo una pausa para sobarse sexymente el cabello.- .. o por lo menos yo no lo tomo en serio.

-Eres todo un caso.- Le respondió el rubio.

-¿Te nos unes a perder el tiempo con nosotros? – Lo invito el Uchiha.

-Me encanta la idea.- Los 3 sonrieron y se fueron a sentar donde habían estado Shikamaru y Kiba.

Y así pasaron la tarde de la primera semana de primavera, con los pétalos de cerezo por doquier, y ramen regado en el pasto.

Mientras tanto en una mansión de color blanca con acabados plateados, con un jardín lleno de rosas color carmín y verjas negras, se trataba de la Mansión de los Hyuga. Una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos color plata se peinaba el cabello distraídamente mientras se veía al espejo, quien en realidad parecía ver algo más allá que su reflejo. Una niña un poco más joven, tal vez de unos 13 años toco la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-¿Estas con ropa?- Pregunto la pequeña al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro.- Contesto dulcemente su hermana mayor, Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Sigues cepillándote el cabello? – Le pregunto cansada de ver a su hermana hacer aquello toda la mañana. La hermana mayor suspiro.- ¿Es Uzumaki de nuevo?

La chica ojos plata no supo que contestar, su garganta había jugado un mal juego con su lengua el cual no dejaba emitir ni un chillido.

-Sí, es él. Afirmo para sí sola, la pequeña.- Ten paciencia, el lunes ya lo volverás a ver.- Dicho esto último se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás.

Aunque lo volviera a ver no tiene caso, ya que nunca he cruzado palabra alguna con él.- Pensó tristemente la Hyuga. Una llamada desde su celular la hizo tocar tierra, remitente: Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Ino? Pensé que seguías en Italia. –Contesto con delicadeza a su amiga.

-Por mí me quedaría, pero tengo a una amiga sumamente tímida que no puede hablarle al amor de su vida.- Respondió la Rubia en la otra línea. Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí parecido al de las rosas de su jardín.

-No es necesario que digas eso… Ino-chan.- Dijo Hinata algo parecido a un susurro.

-Tu eres la tímida, no yo. – Aclaro su amiga.- Pero dime… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Nada especial.- Dijo ya un poco calmada Hinata.- Acompañe a mi madre al campo, creo que ha sido lo único relevante que ha pasado en mi vida jeje. ¿Qué tal tú?

-No me quejo, desfiles de modas, sesiones de fotos.. –Suspiro dramáticamente.- Es difícil ser una top model.

-Me alegro por ti, Ino-chan.- Sonrió la Hyuga.- Oh, lo olvide… Hace unos días llamaron a mi padre para avisarlos acerca de un cambio en la academia.

-¿eh? ¿Cambio? –Pregunto Ino extrañada.- Oh no… no me digas que Sasuke-kun se irá de la Academia.

-Tranquila, no es eso. Al parecer cambiaran al director este año.- Dijo Hinata con preocupación.

-¿Sarutobi- sensei ya no será nuestro director, entonces.. Quien será?

-Aún no lo sé, pero eso escuché hablar a mi padre con uno de los ministros.

-Espero que sea alguien de alto rango, si no… Konoha High School perderá el prestigio que ha estado desde hace tantos años.

\- No creo que sea alguien incompetente, digo… el ministro aprueba este cambio, así que creo que será algo bueno para nosotros.- Dijo tranquilamente Hinata mientras jugaba con su gata Misifu.

-Eso espero… y de paso, que impongan una nueva ley de que los chicos practiquen basket sin camisa.- Hablo orgullo la Yamanaka.

-Ino… no creo que escriban una ley de ese tipo.. jeje- Rio nerviosa Hinata al comentario de su amiga. Unos segundos después un Naruto sin camisa mostrando un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de la escultura de David de Miguel Ángelo apareció en sus pensamientos, dejando a una Hinata sonrojada y echando humo de la nariz.

-Hinata, ¿sigues ahí? Hinata…- Dijo Ino en la otra línea, mientras que Hinata se mostraba casi inconsciente ante tal pensamiento.

En otro lugar, Sapporo para ser exactos, una chica de cabello rosa alistaba una maleta muy alegre mientras que una pequeña niña sonreía con una paleta en su mano. La niña se acercó a su Tía y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- Le pregunto la dulce pequeña a la mayor.

-Tengo que volver.- Le respondió la chica de ojos color jade.

-No quiero que te vayas, quédate.- Le rogó la pequeña.

-Rika, tengo que volver…- La niña hizo puchero, entonces la mayor se le acomodo a su altura y le dijo al oído.- Te prometo que traeré muchos dulces.

-¿Los dulces de Tokio son mejores que lo de aquí?- Le pregunto intrigada la pequeña.

-Mucho, mucho mejores. – Le afirmo guiñándole el ojo. Una sonrisa de comercial se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña, mientras que una mujer joven de cabellera larga y rosada como las presentes se acercaba a la habitación.

-¿Acabaste de empacar?- Le pregunto la mujer a la chica.- Rika, ya te dijes que no molestes a tu Tía.

-Me prometió que traería dulces de Tokio, Mamá.- Dijo la niña acercándose a su madre.

-Sakura…-Suspiro dibujando una sonrisa.

-Momoi, es algo entre yo y la niña..- Dijo Sakura mirando a la pequeña.- Le traeré la tienda si ella quiere.

-Siiii! –Grito de alegría la pequeña.

-No te traerá nada si no sacas buenas calificaciones, Rika.- Le dijo la madre a su hija.- Esfuérzate.

-Lo haré! Y ganaré una beca para estudiar en Konoha High School, a como lo hizo mi Tía Sakura.- Dijo orgullosa la pequeña, dicho esto salió de la habitación dando saltos.

-Ya viste.- Dijo Momoi a su hermana.- Rika te idolatra, quiere ser como tú.

-Ella solo quiere ser la Sakura que sonríe.- Dijo serena la peli-rosa. Momoi la vio pensativa, para luego tocarle el hombro.

-No dejes que la pirámide social de los niños ricos te afecte, demuéstrales que puedes llegar a donde están ellos, e incluso… sobrepasarlos.

-Lo hare.- Suspiro. Lo haré y haré que Sasuke Uchiha caiga muerto a mis pies. Pensó el alter ego en el interior de Sakura.

-Bien.- Ambas hermanas sonrieron. – En unos minutos estará la cena.

Del sábado en la noche paso a ser domingo, y del domingo a Lunes. Los estudiantes de Konoha High School ya estaban preparándose dentro del recinto para empezar sus labores escolares. Sobre todo el grupo de chicos: Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, dejando sin aliento a las chicas de todo el campus. Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos color jade se asomaba por la ventana para ver desde lo alto al famoso quinteto.

-Caerás ante mí, Sasuke Uchiha, Caerás a mis pies.- Decía una Sakura decidida.

* * *

**_Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo :) espero y les haya gustado._**

**_Comenten y compartan, se los agradecería mucho.. la verdad no se que decir más, así que... me despido :D_**

**_sayonora!°°_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al maestro Kishimoto. Por Favor, apoyen a la historia original.**_

Capítulo 2.

Por los pasillos del edificio donde dormían las chicas, pasaba una rubia alta de ojos color verde azulados, las chicas que acaban de llegar y asentarse a sus habitaciones no podían evitar mirarla, era como ver a una reina tocar la tierra, su amiga Hinata Hyuga le seguía el paso, solo que a diferencia de su amiga esta emanaba paz en la tierra como un ángel y no chispas como Yamanaka.

-Debo decir que…- Todas escucharon atentas a lo que diría Ino como si cambiase el transcurso del planeta.- … es una belleza estar de nuevo aquí con ustedes, chicas 3

Todas las chicas a su alrededor chillaban de la emoción, pues, Ino Yamanaka era una gran celebridad no solo en Japón, si no en Europa y América. Según aquellas chicas, todo lo que hacía, decía y veía Ino era único.

-Ino-sama… ¿le gustaría probar estos chocolates que me regalo mi Madre para mi cumpleaños?-Se le acerco una chica de cabellos negros, tez clara y ojos rojos.

-No gracias, disfrútalos mejor tu.- Dijo esparciendo brillos tras de sí.

-D-de n-ad-a, Ino-sama! – Se alejó nerviosamente la chica tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente y le dijo al oído a su famosa y rubia amiga.- Ino-chan, nuestra habitación es en el siguiente piso. Habitación 144.

-Espero por lo menos que sea apta para mi.- Dijo respingando la nariz orgullosamente.

En la Habitación designada para la Hyuga y la Yamanaka, se encontraba Sakura Haruno, acomodando sus pertenencias en un lugar en el cual no puedan estorbar a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Espero y no sean raras, narcisistas o peor… celebridades que quieran ser el centro de atención siempre.- Dijo Sakura hablando para sí misma. Cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y la rubia apareció como si de una pasarela se tratase.-

-Bien, bien… la habitación no esta mal, solo que…- Callo debido a la presencia de Sakura en la habitación, la miro alzando una ceja y se acercó a ella.- ¿Quién eres?

Sakura intentó forzar un sonrisa amigable. Ella sabía perfectamente quien era Ino Yamanaka, una top model que sea creía mejor que todas las chicas del Instituto juntas, o mejor dicho, el tipo de persona a quien aborrecía principalmente. – Sakura Haruno, tu compañera de cuarto.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.- No lo dirás en serio.

Ino-chan…- Pronuncio el nombre de su amiga con inseguridad. Puesto a que Hinata ya sabia lo que venía.

-ES IMPOSIBLE! NO PUEDO SER COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO DE UNA BECADA TAN SIMPLE COMO ELLA! ADEMÁS, SU FRENTE PARA QUERER COMERME!- La rubia grito como protagonista de una película de terror.

Sakura suspiro, contó hasta 10 mentalmente, dio media vuelta y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ino-chan! Tranquilízate… intentemos llevarnos bien con Haruno-san.- Dijo sonriente la Hyuga tratando de calmar a la diva de su amiga.

-HINATA! ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON MI POPULARIDAD? -grito histérica la rubia.

-Ino-chan… tu popularidad estará intacta. Solo intenta ser amable con Haruno-san a como lo haces con el resto..

Ino suspiro tratando de controlarse, era inexplicable por qué se comportaba de esa manera frente a Sakura.. o tal vez no tanto… Ambas estaban enamoradas de Sasuke, Ino lo sabía aunque Sakura no lo demuestre tanto como la rubia, era algo así como un 6to sentido.

-Estaré bien… - Volvió a tomar un bocado de aire y lo exhalo.- Iré a la piscina.

-Estamos en primavera…- Comentó Hinata.

Ino se marchó como si no hubiese escuchado. Hinata se encogió de hombros y Sakura la volteo a ver en señal de consideración, ambas se sonrieron.

-Hinata Hyuga.- Se presentó la ojos color de plata.

-Se quién eres, Señorita Hyuga. –Contesto la ojos color jade, esta sonrió.- Ya lo dije, pero mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

-Un placer.- Contesto la chica Hyuga.

-El placer es mío. Espero no causar tantas molestias para la… diva.- Dijo Sakura mordiéndose las ganas de haber dicho algo más hiriente para la rubia.

-No temas, ella empieza a comportarse así cuando algo nuevo aparece frente a ella, a menos que sea un vestido o botas nuevas.. – Ambas rieron.

-Eres bastante agradable. ¿Qué haces al lado de una persona tan… ella? –Pregunto curiosa la peli rosa. Las chicas se acomodaron en sus camas.

-Creo que por el mismo hecho de que ella es así, es que soy su amiga. –Contesto la Hyuga.

-Entonces eres… el sentido común de esa chica.

-Yo diría… su ángel guardián. –La sonrisa que le mostro Hinata a Sakura fue una de las más hermosa que había visto esta. Levemente Sakura se sintió intimidada ante tanta belleza.

En el campus, el quinteto de sexys se postraban como esculturas en el asfalto, Shikamaru como siempre recostado en el pasto viendo las nubes, Kiba coqueteando con unas de primero, Gaara haciendo lo mismo, mientras que Naruto discutía una vez más con Sasuke.

-Esta vez hagámoslo justo, teme.

-No quiero perder mi tiempo.

-Lo pierdes todo el tiempo escondiéndote de tus seguidoras…- Murmuro el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no es perder tiempo, eso es perderme de esas locas.

-Bien, que te encanta que te sigan por todas partes, bobo.- Le dijo Gaara entre la multitud de chicas.

Sasuke suspiro hastiado y se fue.

-Y una vez más.. Sasuke se ha ido.- Comentó Shikamaru.

-Teme! Me dejo con la palabra en la boca… ¡ESTA VEZ QUIERO SER UNO DE LOS PRINCIPALES EN EL PROXIMO PARTIDO!- Grito Naruto como un bebé pidiendo su biberón.

-Eso lo lograras siendo un buen jugador, esfuérzate Naruto!- Le grito Kiba dejando atrás a sus seguidoras.

-Ya verás que si, jeje.. de verás!- Dijo Naruto alzando el dedo pulgar.

Sasuke se alejaba lentamente del campus donde normalmente se encontraban los deportistas y sus seguidoras, él no tenía ánimos de lidiar con esas subnormales que parecían peor que la peste negra. El Uchiha pateaba el pasto sin razón alguna y suspiro.

¿No hay nadie en este estúpido instituto que me sorprenda?- Pregunto en voz alta.

**"****Estimados estudiantes del prestigioso y honorable Instituto Konoha High School, les deseamos un buen inicio de clases y les informamos que se presenten de inmediato en el Polideportivo Konoha, gracias y pasen un excelente día."**\- Se había escuchado por todo el terreno ese llamado. Se acerca un interesante comienzo de clases o eso pretendía creer.

Ya la gran multitud de estudiantes del Instituto se encontraba en el Inmenso lugar. Las Fangirls de Sasuke se hicieron presentes cuando el susodicho entro al lugar, Naruto y los demás le hicieron una señal para que se acercara y se sentara con ellos. Sasuke miro como siempre, sin importancia a sus seguidoras, las ignoro por siempre. Sakura estaba no muy lejos de ellos junto con Hinata quién aparentemente se agradaron a la primera palabra.

-Entonces, Sarutobi-sensei ya no será el director…?- Pregunto aun sorprendida la chica pelirosa.

-Eso parece, veremos que dicen.- Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar las palabras de los altos mandos del Instituto. Danzo, quien era uno de los principales después del director, hablo primero.

-Buenos días, presentes alumnos. Hoy es un día muy especial tanto para ustedes como para nosotros, hoy es el día en el cual emprenderán nuevamente sus estudios para crear un mejor futuro para su familia…- Danzo seguía hablando mientras que Naruto se sentía a punto de morir de aburrimiento.

-No molestes, dobe.- Se quejó el Uchiha.

-Mueeeerooo de aburrimieeentoo…- Dijo con pereza el rubio. Los demás callaban mientras dejaban a Naruto quejarse como siempre. De repente, algo capto la atención de Naruto. Una mujer bien parecida, cabello rubio claro y ojos castaños, se miraba muy guapa y Naruto juraba en su interior que ya la había visto en alguna parte.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Sasuke a su inquieto amigo.

-La mujer rubia de al lado…- Respondió.

-¿Qué tiene?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Yo ya la he visto. – Dijo Naruto achinando los ojos.

-Ya te dije que las drogas son malas.. Dobe.

-Y yo ya te dije que la paja te haría más pequeño tu sable, y tú no paras.

-Ese no soy yo, eres tú. Idiota.- Respondió Sasuke a defensa.

-Como sea. Yo ya le he visto. –Afirmo con seguridad Naruto al ver a la mujer que estaba a la par de Danzo.

-El instituto Konoha High School, es uno de los más prestigiosos no solo porque de aquí han salido graduados de alta calidad, si no, por todos los años que hemos tenido generaciones milagrosas que no han dejado de sorprender, no a Japón, si no al mundo entero..-Continuaba hablando Danzo.- Y para muestra un botón, presentamos no solo a una ex alumna, si no que a la inigualable nieta del que inicio todo este milagro, Tsunade Senju. –La mujer rubia que había sido reconocida por Naruto saludo a todo el alumnado y docente del Instituto, y tomo la palabra.

-Quiero agradecerle a usted, Danzo-sama, quien fue uno de mis prefectos que me indujeron al camino correcto y milagroso en el cual camino hoy en día, será un honor ser parte de esta gran responsabilidad..-La mujer llamada Tsunade volvió a ver a todos los estudiantes y les sonrió.- Convertirlos a ustedes en hombres y mujeres de respeto.

El Polideportivo enloqueció de gritos, Tsunade había hecho una entrada triunfal ganándose a los estudiantes como unas pocas palabras.

-Es muy linda.-Decían unos alumnos por ahí.

-Espero que sea buena persona como Sarutobi-sama.

-Tiene unas grandes chichotas.- Comento Naruto al salir del lugar.

-No que la conocías…- Le dijo Sasuke.

-La conozco, solo que aún no sé de dónde…-Se puso a pensar el rubio.

-Seguramente la comparaste con unas de esas actrices porno del género… MILF.- Dijo un Kiba muy divertido.

-CALLATE IDIOTA. Yo ya no veo porno.- Empezó a discutir el Uzumaki, a lo lejos lo observaba detenidamente Hinata Hyuga.

-Así que te gusta Naruto Uzumaki.-Descubrió Sakura a la razón de los suspiros de Hinata. Hinata se sonrojo ante el descubrimiento.- ¿Hablas en serio? –Hinata asintió. Sin más remedio Sakura hablo de la manera más decente del pobre de Naruto.- Veras, no te culpo… normalmente a nosotras las mujeres nos atraen monos de ese tipo.- Hinata rio ante el comentario.

-A ti también te gusta un… Mono así? Sakura-chan.- Pregunto curiosa la chica. Sakura asintió.

-Sasuke Uchiha, ese mono… me trae loca.- Se confesó. Hinata quedo impactada para luego sonreír ante la confesión de la chica. –Que quede en secreto, me muero si alguien más se me entera.

-De mí, nadie se enterara, puede confiar en mi.- Prometió la Hyuga.

_**Bueno, bueno niñas y niños, unicornios y demás seres de imaginación... Este es el segundo capítulo. Espero y les haya gustado.**_

_**Por favor, comenten y compartan, se los agradecería muchísimo. **_

_**Sayonara!°°**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

El primer periodo de clases había empezado, y para los estudiantes de 2do año, su primera clase era Historia con el profesor Hatake, Kakashi Hatake. Un profesor joven de unos 31 años, y apuesto. Ex alumno del Instituto y uno de los mejores. Con un libro en la mano y una mascarilla en el rostro tapándole el 65% del rostro. Los chicos lo miraron como un bicho raro, mientras que la chicas expulsaban corazones y flores orgásmicas.

-Buen día.- Dijo con entusiasmo falso el maestro peli plata.- Soy su profesor..- Se volteo para escribir su nombre en la pizarra, como si fuera todo un reto escribirlo.. Kakashi Hatake, y les impartiré la emotiva clase de Historia.- Bufo al final.- Alguna pregunta..?

Todos los presentes no sabían que decir, o a decir verdad no querían decir nada. Asi como de la nada se abre la puerta de sopetón y entra un chico alto rubio y bien parecido al salón, llamando la atención de todos sin excepción.

-HOLA HOLA… siento llegar tarde, pero tenía mucha hambre y…- El profesor suspiro cansado y le metió el borrador en la boca del chico rubio. Todos en el salón rieron.

-Primer día y ya llegas tarde. –Lo examino como una máquina, el sensei a su alumno.- Debes ser, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bien, Dobe… eres famoso por tu mal comportamiento.- La voz sarcástica del Uchiha se escuchó entre la multitud.- El Uzumaki escupió el borrador lanzándolo de su boca al suelo y lo apunto con desdén.

-¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ, SI HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS ESTABAS AL LADO MIO?- grito el Uzumaki ofendido de la traición de su amigo. El peli negro sonrió de lado, haciendo su mirada sexy para las demás. Y en coro suspiraron todas las chicas, a excepción de Sakura Haruno, quién se encontraba al final de la fila, al lado de la ventana.

Kakashi ordeno a Naruto buscar asiento, esta vez le perdono la tardía pero si lo hacia otro día no lo dejaría pasar. Ya en clases, Kakashi le pidió a cada uno de sus alumnos que hicieran un resumen de las clases de años pasados, los libro que habían leído, y de lo poco que lograban recordar. Uzumaki no abrió la boca después de haber llegado tarde, Uchiha lo miro de reojo y suspiro.

-Hey, no te deprimas Dobe… -Le susurro por lo bajo el Uchiha a su amigo.

-No estoy deprimido.-Dijo el rubio con resentimiento.

-Sí que lo estas.- La pensó por un rato el Uchiha antes de decir lo siguiente.- No me digas que es porque estamos en la misma clase que Haruno.

Como si hubiera resucitado del Inframundo, Naruto se levantó para buscar a la chica mencionada llamando la atención no solo de su amigo de al lado, si no que del aula entera. Kakashi lo observo con aburrimiento y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera sonriendo por dentro.

-Joven Uzumaki, ¿desea agregar algo a la clase?- Pregunto el sensei. El Uchiha por nada soltaba una carcajada, y los demás solo miraban estupefactos al rubio. Naruto reacciono y miro por detrás del rabillo del ojo a la pelirosa que lo dejaba nervioso con una mirada, el rubio se sonrojo y sonrio a la vez.

-Eh…Que..- No quería decir nada estúpido frente a la chica que le robaba el aliento, así que la pensó demasiado antes de decir algo; Mientras tanto el Uchiha le escribía algo en la paleta del asiento, Naruto intento leer lo que había escrito.- Recuerdo escuchar mencionar que el Imperio más grande que existió fue el Imperio Británico en el XIX.

Lo que había dicho Naruto no fue tan estúpido con lo que normalmente uno esperaría escuchar de él. Pero había sido Sasuke quien lo había ayudado a decir algo así, no es lo máximo pero por lo menos Kakashi-sensei no lo reprendió en frente de todos.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Uzumaki.- Pregunto sin ningún interés el maestro.

-Sí, es lo que recuerdo.- Respondió el rubio apenado.

-Entonces, siéntate..- El chico obedeció.- ¿Alguien puede hablar acerca de la causa de que el Imperio Británico llegara a su fin?

Mientras el maestro seguía dando su clase, o más bien, su forma de no perder el tiempo sin hacer nada, Sasuke miraba a su amigo sonrojado y se burlaba internamente.

-Sí que te tiene mal esa chica.- Dijo el Uchiha.

-CALLATE, por tu culpa casi me meto en un lio.- Respondió el Uzumaki. Dio un vistazo a su derecha y al fondo visualizo a la pelirosa hablando con Hinata. – Por lo menos no quedé como un idiota.

-Eso te sale natural.- Le comentó Sasuke.- Esta vez te ayude a decir algo inteligente para no quedar como el idiota que eres.

Naruto lo vio mal, y luego embozo una sonrisa satisfactoria.- Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti, Sasuke.

-Tal vez, morir.- Dijo divertido el Uchiha. Ambos sonrieron como niños pequeños después de hacer una travesura.

Al terminar el primer periodo, hubo de un descanso de 5 minutos, no era mucho tiempo pero por lo menos se relajarían un rato.

-Es una lástima no haber quedado juntos en Historia.-Se quejó Kiba.

-Es la única clase que estaremos separados.-Les dijo el pelirrojo de Gaara tomando una soda.

-Lo extrañaré serán las estupideces que decía Naruto cuando lo descubrían durmiendo o hablando con alguien más. –Kiba se echó a reír y Naruto lo miraba con recelo.

-Hoy no dije nada estúpido. –Se cruzó de brazos ofendido. - ¿Verdad? Sasuke.

-No, pero no hay mucho que decir. Es el primer día, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.-Comentó el Uchiha no muy interesado en la plática.

-Bueno, ahora tendremos Literatura con un nuevo profesor.- Anunció Gaara captando la atención de los demás.

-No jodas. ¿Nueva directora? Ahora, ¿Nuevo profesor de Literatura? – Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-No dice el nombre.- Respondió Gaara.- Sera toda una sorpresa de nuestra parte.

-Extrañaré a la Señorita Ryuzaki.- Dijo con lágrimas falsas el Inuzuka.

-Querrás decir: "Extrañare a las amigas de la Señorita Ryuzaki.- Dijo el pelirroja haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigas". Kiba y Naruto rieron.

-Nos adelantaremos.- Dijeron el dúo sonriente.

-Ahí llegamos.- Dijo Gaara. Kiba y Naruto se fueron hacia el aula dejando solos al pelirrojo y al pelinegro.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto confundido el Uchiha.

-Tú sabes de que hablo.- Continuo Gaara. Se posiciono del otro lado del pasillo viendo de frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke espero escuchar más al pelirrojo, mas no hubo palabra alguna, solo silencio.

-Tu sabes lo importante que es Uzumaki en mi vida.- Gaara soltó una carcajada inesperada, sacándole lágrimas de ella.

-Si no fuese yo, juraría que tú estás enamorado de Naruto.- La carcajada ceso un momento y quedo viendo a Sasuke.- Hey, ahora lo recuerdo… el día en el que Naruto y tú, se conocieron.

Como si Gaara le hubiera pasado telepáticamente le recuerdo al Uchiha, este sonrió.- Crayón azul.- Dijo Sasuke aun sonriendo y con la mirada perdida.

-Y luego pelota de básquet.- Siguió el pelirrojo.

-Y…- El Uchiha cayó antes de decir algo. Gaara sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y el beso.- La carcajada diabólica volvió a aparecer.

-Eso fue un accidente.- Dijo un Sasuke enojado a mas no poder.

-Un bello accidente.- Siguió riéndose a todo pulmón el pelirrojo.- Y así fue como me conocí con ustedes.

-Gaara burlándose de los demás desde tiempos inmemorables.- Agrego Sasuke.

-Recuerdo que fui yo quien grito: "UZUMAKI Y UCHIHA SE ESTAN BESANDO".- Dijo Gaara aun la risa pegada a su garganta.

-Sí, y luego todos se enteraron e inventaron el apodo "SasuNaru".

-Por si no lo sabias, siempre ponían el Sasu de primero, ósea Sasuke, porque decían que tú eras el macho de los dos.- Gaara seguía burlándose de sus recuerdos de infancia.- Eran buenos tiempos. Luego, tú y Naruto se juntaron más después de eso.

-No recuerdo porque, si después de eso debí haberlo odiado a ese dobe.

-Fue porque ya habían sellado su amistad con aquel juego de básquet.- Dijo Gaara ya un poco sereno.- Naruto sí que era malo en básquet en aquellos tiempos.

-Pero se esforzó después de aquel 1 a 1.- Recordó Sasuke esa época como si fuese una película.

Era una tarde de verano, el último día de clases del trimestre. Un niño rubio se encontraba en la cancha de basquetbol del parque que se encontraba al lado del Kínder Garden. Con una pelota de básquet tan grande como su cabeza, el niño de apenas 5 años se encontraba rebotando la pelota tratando se verse como todo un jugador profesional, inspirándose de los jugadores de la NBA. Reboto unas 5 veces y se alzó en vuelo para encestar, pero no lo logro, la pelota reboto contra la canasta y lo golpeo a él en la frente. El niño apunto de chillar del dolor se cayó al suelo y se masajeo la cabeza, miro la pelota y luego la canasta.

-Maldita canasta! Maldita pelota!... – El niño rubio estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió una pelota arriba de su cabeza. El niño se asustó y se alejó de ella. Un niño de su misma edad y de la misma altura pero con pelo negro azabaches y ojos extremadamente oscuros se mostró que tenía la pelota en sus manos.

-No maldigas el juego, maldice al jugador.- Le dijo este. El rubio quedo anonado con su presencia. Segundos después, el niño de cabello negro reboto un par de veces la pelota y luego alzo el brazo sin esfuerzo alguno para luego lanzar la pelota a la canasta, esta vez anotando perfectamente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto el rubio sorprendido ante tal perfecta anotación, era como si hubiera visto un angel.

-Solo lo hice.- Dijo inexpresivamente el peli negro.

-MENTIROSO.- Grito el otro. El peli negro abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca antes nadie le había gritado, aunque fuese por una tontería como esa.

-NO SOY MENTIROSO, Y NO ME GRITES. Simplemente lo hice y ya.- Le dijo a gritos el niño.

-Lo siento. Papá dice que no le grite a los demás porque es muy descortés de mi parte. – El rubio se disculpó sonrojado. El peli negro suavizo su mirada ante él y le asintió.- Pero… es que eso fue grandioso!

El pelinegro se sorprendió y le sonrió inocentemente.- Gracias.- Nunca antes nadie le había elogiado así antes cosas tan pequeñas como estas, ni siquiera su padre, quien vivía solamente del trabajo a su despacho, un trabajador compulsivo.

-¿Podrías… enseñarme a hacer eso? -Pregunto el niño rubio con inseguridad. El pelinegro abrió mas los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron.-

-Con una condición.- El rubio alzo la mirada y con rostro confundido asintió.- Nunca te rindas.- El rubio sonrió y la alzo el dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-Yo nunca me rindo. Ese es mi camino.- Ambos sonrieron y siguieron jugando hasta echar canastas.

Esta misma escena se repitió todos los días en la cancha del parque. Dos niños de unos 5 años, disfrutaban jugar entre sí, rindiéndose ante el abrazador sol que los acompañaba y entre los chicos mayores de 10 años que los veían jugar tan afablemente básquet. Un día, un chico moreno alto de cabello negro azulado, tal vez de unos 13 años se les acerco.

-Hey, he visto que les encanta el básquet. ¿Quieren jugar un partido con nosotros?- Ambos se vieron los rostros, sorprendidos y confundidos pero llenos de adrenalina dijeron que si. El chico les dio una señal con la mano a otros chicos que estaban en las bancas viendo el juego de los pequeños.

-Pero, ustedes son más que nosotros.- Se quejó el rubio. El pelinegro le tendió su mano en el hombre y le dio una expresión de que todo saldrá bien, el rubio trago saliva y empezó el juego.

Minutos después, ambos niños de 5 años salieron desechos del partido que habían tenido con sus senpai. El moreno que los había retado les hecho un último vistazo y fue tras ello para decirles unas palabras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Daiki.- Le pregunto un castaño que se retiraba.

-Iré a hablar con esos novatos.- Le dijo su amigo siguiendo su camino. El castaño sonrió y se fue con los demás.

El moreno se acercó a los pequeños y les golpeo la espalda, no tan duro pero si doloroso para ellos.

-OIGAN! Buen partido para ser novatos, eh.- Les dijo muy emocionado el moreno.

El rubio confundido y para nada emocionado le dijo.- Pero si perdimos.

-¿Te emociono haber jugado?- El rubio asintió.- Entonces, no queda nada que decir.

-No entiendo.- Seguía confundido el niño.

-Verás. –Comenzó el moreno.- Llega un momento en el que no te importa ganar o no, si no, el hecho de emocionarte y ponerle empeño en cada cosa que realices.- El niño rubio y el pelinegro ponían atención a lo que decía el moreno.- Yo por ejemplo, al inicio no me importaba nada más que jugar, si practicaba o no, no importaba pues en cada partido ponía todo de mí y ganaba. Y cuando existen más personas que disfrutan hacer las mismas cosas que a ti, es mejor. –El moreno vio a los niños atentos y sonrió.- Ustedes hacen buen equipo, disfrutaron jugar juntos, así que ganaron.

Ambos niños sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro, y asintieron.- Gracias.

-A ustedes por permitirme jugar.- Dijo el moreno, se levantó para irse.- Adiós, y sigan esforzándose. Los niños se despidieron enérgicamente del chico mayor, y el rubio hablo.

-Algún día seremos como ellos.- El peli negro asintió viéndolo correr detrás de su equipo. Seremos un equipo unido.- El rubio tuvo una idea y sonrió. SEAMOSLO DESDE AHORA. Sasuke, ¿quieres ser mi mejor amigo por siempre?

El peli negro se sorprendió y pregunto inseguro.- ¿Mejores amigos? Pensé que solo querías que fuéramos un equipo.

-Para exista un equipo tiene que haber amistad, para que haya amistad tenemos que entendernos. ¿Qué mejor forma de entenderse que ser mejores amigos?- Dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Umm.. ¿Es necesario serlo?

-Creo que si.- Dijo ahora no tan seguro el rubio.- Sasuke, me siento bien jugando contigo basquetball. Quiero que se sienta así siempre cuando vaya a hacer algo.- El pelinegro se sonrojo y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Con una condición.- El rubio se sorprendió y asintió nervioso.- que a pesar de todo, nunca nos separemos.- Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, estrecharon sus manos y las juntaron para sellar su pacto.

El Uchiha volvió a su realidad actual, Gaara acompañándolo al lado sonriente y ambos viendo hacia afuera por la ventana del pasillo en el Instituto.

-A puesto a mi color de cabello, que acabas de recordar cómo se conocieron.- Aposto Gaara muy seguro de sí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El Uchiha suspiro.- Eres demasiado bueno con las apuestas. ¿Has hecho un pacto con el diablo o algo por el estilo?

-Si el diablo es mi reflejo, creo que si.- Ambos rieron.- Creo que ya es hora de ir a clases.

El Uchiha asintió, Gaara se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y él le siguió lentamente aun pensando en el pasado. Al entrar al aula, chocó con una chica por la espalda.

-Disculpa.- Dijo el Uchiha. Antes que la chica volteara el rostro, Sasuke le pudo ver el cabello rosa largo. Oh no! Pensó el Uchiha por dentro.

La chica volteo, y era Haruno, ambos se vieron a los ojos y esta se sonrojo. Sasuke desvió la vista y se dirigió a su asiento. Para su suerte nadie los vio, mucho menos su mejor amigo Naruto.

Sakura había quedado aun con el rostro color carmesí, mientras que Hinata se le acercó y le toco el hombro.- Sakura, es mejor que nos sentemos.- La pelirosa asintió aun con el rostro sonrojado, intento tranquilizar el Boom Boom desenfrenado que había causado Sasuke con el pequeño roce de su cuerpo con el suyo.

Maldita sea, como quería que él se postrara ante mis encantos si yo no hacía más que sonrojarme cuando el aparecía.- Pensó Sakura en su interior. Lo volteo a ver nuevamente, y este estaba hablando casualmente con Naruto y Gaara sonriendo.

-Dicen que cambiaron a la señorita Ryuzaki. –Comento Ino Yamanaka.

-Lo sé. A mi padre le avisaron que el profesor nuevo de literatura, era un veterano en la literatura. Que ha vendido millones libros suyos. –Respondió la Hyuga.

-¿Entonces, tendremos un escritor profesional?- Preguntó Ino.

-Algo así. Aun no se su nombre, pero también he escuchado que mejor tengamos cuidado con él...- Sonrió nerviosamente la chica peli negra.

-¿Cuidado porque? ¿Es una clase de viejo pervertido? –Pregunto Sakura hablando por primera vez.

-Pronto nos daremos cuenta.- Aseguro la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

Los chicos seguían hablando, también del nuevo profesor.

-Es una clase de viejo pervertido.- Aseguro Kiba.

-¿Viejo Pervertido?... ¿Por qué me suena muy a lo Jiraya? – Pregunto Naruto.- Nah, es imposible que a ese viejo le dieran trabajo en este Instituto.

Tan pronto a lo que Naruto termino la oración, la puerta se abrió, abriendo a su paso a un viejo de unos 50 y tantos años, cabello largo blanco de tantas canas, ojos oscuros y una cara seria pareciendo profesional. Si, era él. Jiraya, el sabio pervertido como lo llamaba Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿él no es..?-Antes que Sasuke le terminara de preguntar a Naruto, este le metió el lápiz en la boca y lo quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No me jodas! – Se quejó Naruto por lo bajo. Kiba se empezó a reír y Gaara se limitó a sonreír viendo la desgracia de su amigo Uzumaki. Mientras que Sasuke maldecía por dentro a Naruto por meterle un lápiz a su boca.

-Este año será más interesante de lo que pensé.- Dijo Gaara con un largo suspiro al final.

He aquí el 3er capítulo :) De ahora en adelante, subiré un capítulo semanalmente. Porfa, comenten y compartan lo, se los agradecería muchísimo. Sayonara :3 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

-¿Entonces, te acostaste con la nueva directora para que te diera el trabajo?- Le pregunto a Jiraya un enojado Naruto. Jiraya hizo un gesto dramático con las manos y el rostro de haberse ofendido con las palabras de Naruto.

-No entiendo porque tienes un concepto tan bajo de mi.- Le respondió él.

**Rebobinando unos hechos a hace unas pocas horas.**

Jiraya entro por la puerta de la clase, dando por sentado que el sería el nuevo profesor de Literatura. Minutos después, se presentó ante todos y aprovechando dando publicidad de su libro "Tácticas de Icha Icha". Naruto todo el tiempo intento ocultarse ante tal vergüenza, vergüenza con el hecho de solo saber quién era, su padrino y tutor oficial.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue simplemente que Jiraya comentaba con el resto de la clase acerca de su gran travesía como escritor, y de cómo lidiaba el día a día como un escritor dramaturgo y romántico empedernido; Naruto no hacía más que bufar ante cada palabra.

Cuando la clase acabó y se disponían a ir a la siguiente clase, Naruto le lanzo miradas de odio a Jiraya y este las ignoro. Sasuke ignoraba la infantilidad de su amigo y los supiros que causaba a las chicas de la clase, Gaara coqueteaba con las chicas al igual que Kiba. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Naruto no los siguió, cosa que los extraño a todos, incluyendo a Shikamaru y Chouji que venían de la otra clase.

-¿Está enfermo?- Pregunto preocupado el buen Chouji. Kiba negó con la cabeza, mientras todos iban caminando al comedor.

-Solo es el efecto colateral de que un familiar sea tu profesor de Literatura.- Comento Gaara.

-Oh, había escuchado que el profesor de literatura ya no iba a ser la Señorita Ryuzaki.- Comento Chouji.

-Sí, y la remplazo el padrino de Naruto. ¿No es gracioso?- Pregunto Kiba con tono burlesco.

Gaara se limitó a sonreír como siempre lo hacía y Sasuke mantenía una postura y expresión seria con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Shikamaru suspiraba con cansancio y Chouji seguía hablando de Naruto y su rara decisión de no ir a almorzar.

Siguiendo la conversación anterior de Jiraya y Naruto.

-No me acosté con nadie, Naruto.- Explico Jiraya apunto de gritarle a su ahijado.

-¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de trabajar aquí?- Seguía molesto el rubio.

-¿No puedo conseguir un trabajo decente con mi esfuerzo?

-¿Qué esfuerzo? SI tú eres un viejo pervertido, que está subscrito a la revista mensual de PlayBoy y que se emborracha como si no hubiera un mañana.- Replico Naruto.

-Trato de cambiar.- Dijo con los ojos brillantes el padrino del rubio. Naruto suavizo el rostro y bajo la mirada.

-Disculpa. Es que…- Volvió a verlo a los ojos.- es extraño que un familiar, le de clases a otro familiar.

Jiraya sonrió.- Tratare de no jalarte la oreja de vez en cuando. Solo cuando lo merezcas de verdad.- Naruto se inmuto.

-HEY! ¿Quiere decir que cuando lo haces seguidamente, es solo porque quieres?- Jiraya rio vigorosamente.- No es gracioso, sabio pervertido.

-Si no quieres que te jalee la oreja o te avergüence frente a los demás, no me llames así.- Le chantajeo Jiraya a su ahijado. Este asintió de mala gana.

-Y por favor, no seas degenerado con las chicas de acá.- Le dijo el rubio a su viejo padrino. Este lo quedo viendo mal.

-No soy un pedófilo, pequeño puberto.- Le reprendió Jiraya frotándole fuertemente el cabello al Uzumaki haciéndolo reír.

Ambos se marcharon con solo una mirada sonriente de despedida. Naruto se encamino hacia el comedor a charlar y comer con sus amigos. Jiraya entro a la sala de profesores y se encontró con varios viejos amigos y ex alumnos suyos.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que el mito de Jiraya-sensei, sigue vivo.- Comento en risas Izuma Sarutobi-sensei. Hijo menor del ex director y ex alumno del instituto. Profesor de Algebra.

Jiraya se sorprendió al verlo, hace años que no lo veía.- Azuma?, por los cielos… Eres todo un hombre ya.- Ambos chocaron puños saludándose.

-Han pasado 15 años desde entonces.- Sonrió el buen hombre.- Ahora, estoy a punto de casarme.

-¿En serio? Kurenai.. no es así?- Adivino el viejo. Azuma se limitó a sonreír agregando a su boca un cigarrillo. – Desde que eran unos chiquillos se notaba el amor entre ustedes.

-Creo que era muy obvio. – Siguieron riéndose.- Pero cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu vida?- Azuma tomo asiento a lo largo que iba hablando, Jiraya lo imito.- Hace mucho que no se nada de ti.

-Mmm… pues, soy padrino de un chaval que estudia aquí.

-Uzumaki?- Acertó el hombre. Asintió Jiraya.- Primero cuidaste del padre, ahora del hijo.

-Algo en el fondo hace que no quiera separarse de los rubios.- Siguió Jiraya.- Además, él está solo en este mundo… Ya sabes el porqué.

-Si.- Asintió Azuma quitando el cigarro de su boca y poniéndolo en el cenicero.- Naruto Uzumaki. Hay algo en el que me da esperanza.

-Es porque lleva la sangre de un Uzumaki y de un Namikaze.

-Menuda fusión que hubo ahí. –Rio por lo alto Azuma.

-Por cierto. Es costumbre tuya llevar algo siempre en la boca.. ¿no es así?- Pregunto Jiraya a su ex alumno. Azuma por unos momentos no sabía a lo que se refería, hecho un vistazo al cenicero y al cigarro, asintió.

-Antes era el palo de una paleta, ahora un cigarro. Creo que ya es mi marca personal.- Agrego Azuma.

Ambos siguieron conversando acerca de sus logros y fracasos en la vida. Mas fracasos para Jiraya, de hecho. No a lo muy lejos de ahí, en el patio se encontraban Haruno y Hyuga, paseando tranquilamente por el campus, no muy lejos de las canchas de basquetbol.

-Aun no te puedo creer que no ocupes maquillaje.- Dijo sorprendida la pelirosa.

La Hyuga sonrió un poco y asintió.- Si, no es mi fuerte maquillarme. Además de que no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Te digo que me has dejado impresionada. Entonces, eres naturalmente linda.- La Hyuga se sonrojo ante el comentario de la pelirosa.

-Gracias. Tú también eres linda, Sakura.

-Pero lo mío es con ayuda. Si me muestro sin maquillaje ante el público, me confundirán con los zombies de The Walking Dead. –Ambas chicas rieron.- Aun no entiendo como Naruto no te ha notado, eres muy linda.

La Hyuga se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de platónico.- Creo que es mejor así. No sé cómo actuaria si Naruto se enterase de mis sentimientos.

-¿No te molesta que esto se quedé como un amor platónico?- Pregunta impresionada Sakura.

-Soy tan tímida que me conformo con solo verlo sonreír, o platicar con sus amigos. Sin mencionar cuando se alegra de echar puntos en un partido de básquet.- Sakura por un momento sintió lastima de su amiga, quería ayudarla en juntar a Naruto y ella, aunque no le agradará tanto el rubio, pero al verla sonreír y hablar de Naruto así, no podía dejarlo así.

Siguieron caminando pero ahora solo observaban sus alrededores. La cancha externa de básquet estaba siendo ocupada por los de primer año. Hasta que Gaara, entro a la cancha y con tal rapidez pudo evitar un pase de parte de uno de los chicos de primero que estaban jugando.

-Epa, epa!... buen pase, pero no tan bueno para que no lo hubiera detenido.- Dijo con el orgullo en lo alto.

Todos los presentes les brillaba los ojos al ver a uno de los principales.

-Sabaku-senpai!.. gran movimiento.- Dijo uno de los primero. Gaara se echó para atrás su cabello rojo con su mano derecha. Varias chicas gritaron.

-Toma.- Le dio la pelota al que le había robado el pase.- Se más rápido la próxima vez, o ni siquiera podrás entrar al equipo.- Y así como llego, tan rápido se fue.

Las chicas lo siguieron como perro tras su cola, varios de los chicos bufaron porque no soportaban lo engreído que eran a veces los principales. Mientras que Hinata y Sakura admiraban el espectáculo no muy cerca de ahí.

-Gaara Sabaku. Defensa y un gran lanzador.- Hinata describió a Gaara.- Puede parecer un chico problema y muy engreído, pero…- Hizo una pausa para quedar de frente a la pelirosa.- Es muy buena persona cuando lo conoces.

-Debes conocerlo muy bien para hablar así de él.- Comento no tan segura Sakura.

-De hecho, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. 10 años para ser exactos.- Dijo Hinata mirando a otra parte como si recordara el día que se conoció con el pelirrojo.

-Debe ser una historia muy larga e interesante. Ya tenemos una plática nocturna pendiente. –Ambas rieron.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?- Dijo Hinata cambiando rotundamente el tema. A Sakura la tomo desprevenida, y como si de Voldemord se tratara, Sakura le puso el dedo en los labios para evitar hablar del Uchiha.

-No quiero que los demás se enteren…- Le sonrió a su amiga Hyuga. Hinata asintió, pero prosiguió.

-Solo es curiosidad. Yo ya te hable de Naruto-kun y mi amor extraño.- La Hyuga sonrió sincera.- Quiero saber, ¿Qué es lo que te gusto de Sasuke-kun?

-Creo que es algo típico. Me gusta su porte, su forma de ver a los demás…-Hinata puso debida atención ante lo que le decía su amiga, como si fuese una historia de amor.- No sé, es extraño por qué estoy tan atraída a él.- Sakura observo a Hinata muy atenta y le sonrió.- Pensaras que soy patética.

-Patética soy yo.- Comentó Hinata burlándose de sí misma. – Por lo menos tú, no te escondes para observarlo. -Sakura negó con la cabeza, ambas amigas siguieron su vagando por el campus.

En el comedor se encontraban los 6 amigos comiendo y platicando. Naruto se quejaba de que no le habían hecho el favor de pedir su comida, ya no quedaba nada. Shikamaru no molestaba a nadie, pero trataba de ignorar a Naruto. Chouji y Kiba se burlaban de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke, bueno.. él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-LLAMANDO A SASUKE!- Le grito Naruto en el oído a su amigo.- SASUKE! NO ME IGNORES, Y ESCUCHA MIS QUEJAS!

-No tengo porque…-Respondió sin interés el Uchiha.-… Te dilataste un mundo hablando con Jiraya.

-Seguro se pasaron revistas de chicas buenas.- Dijo Kiba acomodándose en la banca.- Mas tarde me las prestas jeje.

-No nos pasamos nada, y aunque lo hayamos hecho no te prestaría nada. Kiba.- Le dijo Naruto.

-Ustedes sí que son dolor en el trasero.- Comentó Shikamaru.- Iré a fuera un rato.

-Traducción: "Iré a mi encuentro amoroso con Temari-san.- Dijo divertido el chico Inuzuka. Chouji se rió por lo bajo.

Shikamaru los miro con ganas de matar, pero rehusó la idea de decir algo y así se marchó.

-El que calla, otorga.- Dijo finalmente Kiba.

-Si estuviese Gaara acá, no estaríamos riéndonos.- Agregó Naruto. Chouji asintió.

-No sé qué esperan esos dos. Solo es que lleguen y digan "Somos novios" y ya.

-Es un extraño amor el de esos dos. Agradezco que no es el típico amor cliché.- Siguió Kiba.

Chouji en defensa de su mejor amigo comento.- Shikamaru no es de los que admiten estar enamorado. El demasiado inteligente para decir que es "amor" lo que siente.

-Entonces dices que, ¿el amor es un estupidez?- Pregunto Kiba.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, Kiba.-Afirmo Sasuke. Todos los del comedor lo observaron como si hubiera dicho la cura del cáncer.

-De cualquier manera, Shikamaru siente algo por Temari. Aunque no lo admita.- Replico Naruto.

-Pero no parece estúpido echando flores por doquier.- Agregó Sasuke. Parecía un juego de ping pong con los ojos entre el Uchiha y Uzumaki.

-Es su forma de ser, Sasuke. No es algo que todos los demás deban seguir.- Naruto parecía enfadado y ofendido a la vez.

-Si si..- dijo Kiba quitando la tensión de los dos. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke parecían haberle hecho caso.- … oigan, hablando de Temari.. ¿Saben dónde fue Gaara?- Sasuke y Naruto se seguían viendo con cara de querer matarse, era rara la vez que se veían molestos entre sí a estos mejores amigos.

-Creo que…- Chouji acompaño en quitar la tensión al ambiente.-.. Dijo que vería a los de primero para hacerles una bienvenida.- Sasuke había dejado de ver a Naruto, pero este no a él.

-Iré a tomar aire.- Anunció Naruto retirándose de la mesa. Dejando un Uchiha sumergido nuevamente en sus pensamientos y a un Inuzuka y Akimichi aturdidos. Cuando Naruto se les perdió de vista, suspiraron.

-Sasuke… a veces eres insensible con el chico.- Le hablo Kiba a su amigo.

-Es desesperante ver a alguien tan bobo como él, siendo imbécil por cosas del amor.

-Está loco por ella, déjalo ser.- Le dijo Chouji al Uchiha.

-Por eso mismo.- Admitió Sasuke.- No quiero se ilusione para luego caer a la dura realidad.

-¿Dura realidad?- Pregunto Kiba.- Estas asegurando que Sakura no puede gustar de Naruto..?- Kiba se masajeo la sien y luego volvió a ver al Uchiha con incredibilidad.- Sasuke, Naruto puede ser gustado por chicas como tu.

-No trate de decir eso.- Se corrigió Sasuke.

-¿Entonces que tratabas de decir?- Pregunto Kiba enojado.

-Kiba… Creo que..- Trato de suavizar las cosas el buen Chouji.

-Chouji, deja que Sasuke conteste.

Sasuke tomo aire y se levantó del comedor.- Trato de decir que, Naruto ha sufrido bastante con seguir adelante, sabiendo que es odiado por nuestras familias. Pero aun así, tratamos de hacerlo sonreír para que no deje de ser aquel niño que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Kiba suspiro aliviado. Pues pensaba que el Uchiha estaría enamorado de Sakura al igual que Naruto.- A veces eres muy cursi con respecto a Naruto.- Sasuke seguía de pie y Kiba lo veía esperando alguna reacción más.

Chouji se secó de la frente unas gotas de nerviosismo y sonrió.- A eso se le llama ser un buen amigo.

-No soy un buen amigo. Soy patético.- Dijo Sasuke dejando confundidos a Kiba y Chouji. Acto seguido, se retiró del comedor sin decir nada más.

-Sasuke quiere mantener a Naruto en una bola de cristal. No quiere que sufra por esto ni por lo otro. –Comento Kiba después de un largo momento de silencio. Chouji se limitó a escuchar.- Naruto seguirá sufriendo, eso es inevitable. De eso se trata la vida.

-Y más cuando te desenvuelves en un ambiente de niños ricos, como nosotros.- Agrego Chouji. Kiba asintió y ambos quedaron en silencio.

En el campus junto a una multitud de chicas por detrás, Sasuke se encontraba meditando sobre la conversación anterior que había tenido con Kiba. ¿De verdad había dicho todo aquello solo por Naruto? ¿Por qué su cambio repentino de humor cuando se habla de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia Haruno? Sasuke tenía un lio en su cabeza, muchas incógnitas, pocas respuestas. Pronto recordó las palabras que le había dicho su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha.

"Ella también te gusta."- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, negó varias veces en su interior y luego volteo a ver a su manada de fans. Las chicas chillaron de emoción. Suspiro hastiado.- No, puede ser así.

Como si el día odiase al Uchiha, la razón de su pleito interno apareció como flor en primavera. Sakura Haruno junto a Hinata Hyuga. El corazón de Sasuke latió intensamente y el Uchiha negó una y otra vez para si mismo. No podía estar enamorado de la misma chica que su mejor amigo. No ella.

Sakura diviso a Sasuke a lo lejos, y ahí fue cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Hinata despareció del ambiente y toda aquella persona que estuviera cerca. Sasuke no quito la mirada de ella, esos ojos color jade lo envolvieron por completo, y así estuvieron por unos largos segundos. Sakura se sonrojo y pidió al cielo que este momento durara por siempre.


	5. Capítulo 5

Después del juego de miradas que se echaron Sasuke y Sakura, el día paso tan ordinario como siempre. Kiba tratando de no dormirse en Algebra, Shikamaru poniendo atención por lo que era con Izuma-sensei, su maestro preferido, Chouji traficando comida con Naruto, Gaara tomando notas ya que era uno de los mejores siempre, y por último, un pensativo Sasuke, esta vez para su suerte no le toco la misma clase con Haruno, si no con Yamanaka que no dejaba de enviarle miradas con corazones alrededor de ella. Sasuke suspiro cansado, cansado de estar ocultando la verdad definitiva que había descubierto al final del almuerzo, Sakura Haruno me gusta una voz interior le decía a Sasuke en sus pensamientos. No negó nada, ahora solo se limitaba a callar mentalmente, por ahora tenía que ser así.

Mas noche; Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en su habitación compartida, cada uno sumergido en sus propios asuntos; Gaara repasando las clases, cosa que no era extraña para los dos compañeros pero si para el resto, ya que tenían un concepto de chico rebelde tanto en comportamiento como en ámbito escolar. Naruto lanzaba al techo una pelota de básquet sin golpear el techo. Y Sasuke, simplemente escuchaba música. Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra para empezar una conversación, hasta que Gaara decidió romper el silencio.

-Menudo día el de hoy.

-Sí, muy intenso para ser el primer día.- Agregó Naruto mirando a Sasuke, al parecer seguía en mente la pelea no tan discreta que se habían tenido en el almuerzo.

Gaara miro ambos, una tensión en el ambiente se echaba de ver.- Se podría saber ¿cuál es el motivo de la intensidad?

-Idioteces.- Respondió Sasuke.- Naruto formo una O con su boca, sintiéndose ofendido.

-Sasuke piensa que el amor es una idiotez.- Siguió Naruto. Gaara se limitó a mirar a Sasuke que seguía sin inmutarse como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-Eso depende de la persona, Naruto.- Le contesto el pelirrojo.

-Aun así. El hecho de enamorarse es algo inevitable.- Continúo Naruto. Sasuke dejo de escuchar la música pero no se quitó los audífonos de sus oídos.

-Naruto, no quiero hablar de eso.- Contesto Sasuke.

Naruto lo enfrento con la mirada.- Yo sí. Y ya sé porque estas tan molesto por ese tema.

Sasuke miro a su amigo con temor. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su mente estaba peleando consigo misma. Gaara se limitó a verlos y escucharlos.

-Es Akira, ¿no es así?- Naruto le pregunto a su amigo aun con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke exhalo en sus adentros aliviado.- Sasuke, tienes que superarla. Toma eso como una experiencia más, una chica menos para encontrar a la indicada.

-Naruto, no es ella.- Sasuke parecía más tranquilo. Gaara se mostró confundido.

-No, claro que sí. Tu nunca admites nada.- Seguía el rubio.- Pero, Sasuke… tienes que ser más abierto con nosotros. Somos tus amigos.- Naruto se mostró más comprensivo. Sasuke en ese momento recordó a la chica llamada Akira, su primer amor, se podía comparar el sentimiento que sentía ahora por Sakura el mismo que sentía por aquella chica.

-Akira Koutaru, la chica rubia de ojos verdes.- Aclaro para sí mismo Gaara.

-Ojos verdes.- Dijo en voz alta el Uchiha. Recordando que Sakura también tenía esos ojos color verde, un verde jade. ¿Acaso era un fetiche que tenía el Uchiha?

-Si.- Asintió Naruto con la mirada compasiva. Le sonrió al Uchiha y Sasuke no hizo más que sonreír.

-Dobe, me amargas la noche.- Le dijo Sasuke tan inexpresivo como siempre. Naruto le sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

-Tu amargas mi día, yo noche.- Le respondió el rubio. Gaara observaba a los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Además, no les he dicho. Hoy hable con Sakura!

Tanto como Gaara y Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos. No se esperaban que el rubio dijera algo así. Sasuke moria de ganas de saber que era lo que había hablado.

-¿Qué hablaron?- Preguntó rápidamente el Uchiha.

-Que interés.-Dijo en tono divertido el pelirrojo.

Naruto rió.- Bueno, ella se me acerco y me dijo que quería almorzar con ella y una amiga.

-¿Una amiga?- Pregunto Gaara robándole la palabra a Sasuke.

-Sí, Hinata Hyuga creo que se llamaba.- Dijo inseguro el rubio.

Gaara se rió.- ¿Crees? Todos conocen a Hinata Hyuga, es la primera heredera de la familia Hyuga.

-Si lo sé.- Dijo Naruto desinteresado.

Sasuke se sorprendió de la situación. ¿Almorzar con Sakura y Hinata, a que se debía eso?

-Por un momento pensé que Sakura sentiría algo por ti y quería almorzar contigo, Naruto. Pero realmente es algo extraño que incluya al almuerzo a Hinata.- Hablo caminando en círculos el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se hacia la misma pregunta internamente, luego se preguntó ¿Eso había sido antes o después de haber tenido un intercambio de miradas con ella en el almuerzo?

-Tal vez, quiere empezar despacio.- Dedujo el rubio.

-¿Empezar despacio?- Gaara se rio con fuerza.- Naruto, ninguna chica quiere empezar despacio. Si les gustas te dicen "Me gustas", si te desean te dicen "Te deseo" y si quieren tu pene te dicen "Quiero tu pene", así de sencillo. Bueno, a mí me dicen "Hazme un hijo". No sé en qué categoría entraría eso.- Comentó Gaara. Y el rubio y el pelinegro se echaron a reír.

A la mañana siguiente, las clases empezaron normalmente, a eso del tercer periodo a los chicos les tocaban juntos Educación Física con Gai-sensei. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos hablando de cosas triviales. Hinata y Sakura por otro lado se encontraban hablando acerca del almuerzo que iban a tener con Naruto.

-Hinata, deja los nervios.- Le decía Sakura a su amiga animándole.- Espero y no estés así cuando almorcemos con Naruto.

-No estaré así. Estaré peor… creo que me voy a enfermar.- Comento la Hyuga con Parkinson en las manos debido al nervio.

-Hinata…- Dijo Sakura con aflicción.

Por otra parte, Gai-sensei muy animado llamo a todos los estudiantes y les mando a ordenarse en dos filas en orden de tamaño, de chicos y chicas. Todos obedeciendo se separaron por género. Sasuke era uno de los más altos, así que era el 5to antes del último. Siguiéndole por delante, Naruto. Sakura, era un poco más alta que Hinata, pero no más que Ino, así que quedó entre medio de ellas. Con Ino por delante, Ino aprovecho en susurrarle algo al oído.

-Ni creas que estarás cerca de Sasuke-kun.- Le amenazo la rubia a la pelirosa. Sakura la enfrento a los ojos.

-Ni que muriera por estar a su lado.- Le respondió con la barbilla en alto. La rubia alzo la ceja sorprendida.

-¿No mueres por él?- Pregunto la chica interesada.

-No.- Mintió. La rubia le sonrió amigablemente y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Me agradas.- Le dijo la Yamanaka. Sakura se quedó con cara de "¿QUÉ?.

-CHICOS, APROVECHEN SU JUVENTUD AHORA QUE LA TIENEN.-grito por lo alto Gai-sensei, para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.- Hagan equipos de 5 jugadores para poder jugar basquetbol.

-Sensei. Jugaremos chicos contra chicos? – Pregunto uno entre la fila de los chicos.

-NO. Será un versus mixto. Chicos vs Chicas.- Anunció el sensei y todos se quedaron viendo entré si.

-Esta será una clase muy interesante.- Afirmo Gaara.

Mientras tanto todos ya habían escogido sus equipos. Shikamaru se libró del ejercicio poniendo como una pobre excusa que "No se sentía muy bien", Gai-sensei era muy fácil de engañar así que le acepto la ausencia.

Kiba, Chouji, Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto. Formaron un equipo. Chouji no era muy atlético, pero tenía ventaja su altura y su excesa musculatura, ocuparía la defensa, mientras que Sasuke sería el Pivot. Tenían todas las de ganar.

Con las chicas era algo más complejo, Hinata no era muy buena en ningún deporte, pero había aprendido a simple vista algunos movimientos de su primo Neji Hyuga, el actual capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Sakura era de 1 a 1000 oportunidades que podía encestar y luego tenían a Ino, que pues… ella solo sabía que la pelota era redonda. Para su suerte, Sakura les pidió a Ten Ten y a una chica llamada Kaede quienes eran las mejores en deporte, que se unieran a su equipo. Las chicas aceptaron amablemente.

-Tenemos que ganarle a los chicos.- Dijo muy decidida Ten Ten.

-SI!- dijeron todas en coro.

-¿Ya tienen su equipo?- Pregunto Gai-sensei. Todos asintieron.- Bien, avancen los capitanes y les diré quienes jugaran contra quienes.

3 chicos y chicas que avanzaron. Sakura, por elección unánime fue electa capitana por parte de las chicas. Y Sasuke el capitán de parte de los chicos, simplemente porque Gaara no quería pasar al frente. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron viendo por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto por suerte de Sasuke no lo notó. Gai-sensei escogió así a los equipos enemigos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los últimos eran Sasuke y Sakura. Ambos se quedaron viendo con miedo, pero Sasuke endureció la mirada en unos segundos, Sakura seguía con temor. Ambos volvieron a sus lugares con sus equipos respectivos.

-Ahora más que nunca tenemos que ganar.-Anuncio Ten Ten con más fuego en sus palabras. Las demás chicas asintieron sin preguntar nada. Sakura no pudo dejar pasar eso por alto y pregunto con curiosidad.

-Perdona la curiosidad, pero… ¿Por qué el "ahora más que nunca"? – Pregunto Sakura.

Ten Ten sonrió con malicia.- No me gusta perder contra nadie, menos contra mi primo.

Todas las chicas quedaron anonadas con la reciente confesión de la chica peli-castaña. Ahora todas echaban de ver el parecido que tenía con el Uchiha, no compartían el mismo apellido, ya que Ten Ten les explico el porqué.

-Sasuke es el hijo del hermano de mi madre, mi tío es Fugaku Uchiha.- Explico Ten Ten con desdén.-

-No pos.. Guau.- Dijo Sakura con supuesto desinterés.- Mejor pensemos en el juego. Ya Ten Ten lo dijo, tenemos que ganar y eso haremos.

SI!- dijeron las demás.

Los chicos en cambio, simplemente se dispusieron a burlarse de Naruto, ya que jugaría en contra de su platónico. Se sentaron en una banca y observaron los 2 primero juegos antes que el suyo. Cuando terminaron todos y venia su turno, Gai-sensei anuncio:

-Ahora vamos 1 a 1, Un hermoso empate. Quien gane en este juego será quien ponga en alto su género.

El equipo de Sasuke sonreía con incredulidad de pensar que podrían perder, 4 de ellos eran jugadores principales y las estrellas del equipo del Instituto. Naruto observaba a Sakura quien tenía una chispa en sus ojos, eso a Naruto le encanto y sonrió. Hinata observo por lo lejos a Naruto tímidamente, pero no se percató que este observaba a su amiga.

-BIEN, EL JUEGO VA A EMPEZAR. FORMENSE.- Grito Gai-sensei. Cuando vio que todos estaban aparentemente listo, sonó el silbato. El juego empezó.

Chouji corrió a la zona de rebote, defendiendo la canasta. Gaara y Kiba corrian tras Ino y Hinata quienes eran las más débiles, para evitar que les hagan pases. Mientras que Sakura había posesionado la pelota, Naruto la atrapo y le estaba marcando, Sasuke en cambio marcaba por atrás a Ten Ten pero no dejaba de visualizar a Naruto y Sakura. Sakura intento engañar a Naruto haciendo creer que iba a tirar a mitad de la cancha, una finta. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver que Sakura podía hacer algo así, sonrió y felicito internamente a la pelirosa. Sakura lanzo la pelota hacia Hinata, pero Kiba la estaba marcando, Kiba le había robado la pelota. Ya estaban jodidas.

En ese momento cuando Kiba corria lo más rápido a su lado de la cancha para hacer la primera canasta, una Ino llego por detrás y le robo la pelota, Kiba no podía creerlo. Habian dejado descubierta a la rubia, la habían subestimado. Kiba le lanzo miradas asesinas a los demás. Sakura le daba señales a Ino que le pasará la pelota, estaba libre. Ino asintió y con una fuerza increíble le dio un pase a Sakura, Sasuke quedo anonado, no podía creer lo que veía… Ino, la Barbie humana estaba jugando en equipo, y aún más, con Sakura. Ten Ten ahora se zafó de Sasuke y apoyo a su equipo delante de Sasuke ignorándolo por completo.

Sakura agarro la pelota y con el cuidado del mundo trato de concentrarse para poder meter la pelota en la canasta, teniendo éxito. Su primeros dos puntos.

Nadie pudo creer lo que había pasado, Chouji quedo petrificado, cuando se despertó de su siesta de segundos, la pelota había rebotado en el suelo frente a él.

-Sorprendido, primito.- Ten Ten le decía al Uchiha en susurro por el oído. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de la chica. Sasuke frunció el ceño devolviéndole la mirada de odio.

-A esto se le llama, suerte.

-Claro.- Respondió Ten Ten sarcásticamente.

El juego continúo.

Y aquí el 5to capítulo:)

Les quería agradecer por los comentarios positivos que he recibido :D y para los que tienen dudas acerca la historia les contestaré sus preguntas; Bien, empezando con la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke, Sasuke es así con Naruto ya que fue su primer amigo, sonará muy cursi y todo eso pero gracias a Naruto, Sasuke se dio cuenta que la vida no es solo dinero y apariencias, si no que había un valor sentimental. :'DD

También, con lo de Itachi. Sasuke e Itachi en esta historia no se llevan tan mal, solo que sigue esa rivalidad de superación entre ellos (De parte de Sasuke) Itachi, conoce a Sakura desde antes, luego se darán cuenta de ello.

Y si, habrá triangulo amoroso al inicio. Pero luego habrá NaruHina.. pero para eso falta bastante, no se angustien :DD

Gracias por leer, comparten y denle en sus favoritos... si lo merece.

Sayonara *w*/


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

El momento más esperado por Naruto había llegado, almorzar con la pelirrosa, a pesar de no almorzar con ella sola y en compañía de su amiga Hyuga, se sentía igual de emocionado.

-¿Podrías quitar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro?.- Se quejó Sasuke claramente irritado.

-No sé de qué te quejas.- Le respondió el rubio.- Nosotros ganamos, entendería que estuvieras con ese humor de perro si hubiéramos perdido, pero ganamos.

-Es el simpático humor de nuestro amigo. Creo que la hora del almuerzo es su momento no genial del día.- Se burló Gaara.

-No es eso, ni lo otro. Odio la actitud competitiva de Ten Ten. Llega a irritarme demasiado.- Respondió Sasuke dándose masajes en la sien.

-Típico de un Uchiha, te sacan canas verdes.- Comento Gaara.

-Y eso que Ten Ten no tiene el apellido Uchiha.- Dijo Kiba.

-Pero tiene el ADN.- Continuo Gaara.

-Creo que Ten Ten es un poco más fastidiosa que un Uchiha original.- Dijo Kiba. Sasuke lo quedo viendo con cara de asesino. Este le sonrió al Uchiha.

Sakura y Hinata se encontraron con Naruto y este sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo a las chicas. Sakura le hizo señas de que se acercara, el rubio obedeció sin decirle nada a su grupo. Sasuke los vio e hizo parecer no importarle.

Los chicos le chiflaron a Naruto un par de veces y luego siguieron su camino.

-Hola Sakura.- Saludo Naruto a Sakura con emoción.- Hola Hinata-chan!- Hizo lo mismo con la Hyuga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y ocultara su rostro en el hombro de Sakura.-Creo que deberíamos buscar una mesa antes que se llene.- Y los 3 se fueron a buscarla.

Ya una vez estando sentados, Hinata al lado de Sakura y Naruto en frente de ellas. Naruto se encontraba nervioso sin ningún tema a hablar, sonriente pero nervioso. Sakura se le ocurrio una idea.

-Yo iré por la comida.- Aviso levantándose.- ¿Qué quieren?-Pregunto a los jóvenes sentados.

-Amm.. Yo un ramen solamente. Iré yo, no te molestes, Sakura-chan.- Dijo Naruto levantándose.

-NO.- Grito Sakura, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a negar con el tono más bajo.- No te molestes. Hinata, ¿Qué quieres?

-Amm.. lo que sea, estará bien por mi.- Contesto la tímida chica.

-Ok.- Contesto animada Sakura. Naruto se sento y Sakura se despidió de ambos.- Ya vengo, no dilatare.

Segundos después de que Sakura haya dejado solos a la Hyuga y al Uzumaki, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un silencio abrumador. Naruto levanto la mirada a la Hyuga, esta se percató y bajo más el rostro.

-¿Tienes algo? ¿Te sientes mal? Hinata-chan.- Pregunto Naruto preocupado al ver a la chica en ese estado. Estaba sudando frio y se notaba a lo lejos.

-Ehh..-La voz de Hinata le fallaba.- Es-toy b-ien. –El rubio no tan convencido extendió el brazo hacia ella y con delicadeza le levanto el rostro con un dedo tocándole la barbilla lentamente.

-¿Segura? Entonces, no bajes el rostro.- Le dijo el rubio. Hinata empezó a colorarse más rápido y aparto el rostro de las manos de Naruto. Naruto se sorprendió ante la reacción pero lo ignoro y sonrió ahora que Hinata dejaba mostrar el rostro.

-Ya no.. lo hare. Naruto-kun.- Contesto torpemente la chica. Naruto en cambio sonrió sin importar qué e invento algo para matar el tiempo.

-Por cierto, hoy me sorprendiste en el juego. Por nada nos ganan.- Comento el rubio.

-Ah..-Hinata se sorprendió y sonrió tímidamente aun con las mejillas coloradas.- Gracias, pero la mayoría del trabajo lo hicieron las demás.

Naruto sonrió incrédulo.- Tu también hiciste un gran trabajo. No por nada eres una Hyuga, prima del capitán del equipo.

-Eso nada tiene que ver, Naruto-kun.- Dijo apenada la chica. Sorprendentemente estaba teniendo una plática común y corriente con su platónico sin haber perdido el conocimiento.- Fue pura suerte.

-¿Suerte? Lograste dar pases increíblemente rápidos, sin mencionar el lanzamiento de 3 puntos que hiciste casi al final. Eso fue estupendo.- La emoción del Uzumaki hizo que se acercara mucho al rostro de la Hyuga, haciendo que esta apreciara más de cerca el rostro bronceado del rubio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la emoción, pero su sonrisa brillante era más cegadora aún.

-Gracias.- Dijo esquivando la mirada del rostro del Uzumaki.- Es un poco vergonzoso esto.-Sonrió.

Naruto no había entendido lo vergonzoso, pero siguió riendo.- ¿Y desde cuando eres tan amiga de Sakura-chan?

-Amm.. desde el primer día.- Recordó Hinata.- Nos entendimos muy bien debido a que tenemos muchas cosas en común.- El rubio asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Viendo bien Naruto a Hinata, pudo observar algo familiar en su rostro, este la quedo viendo sin chistar y esta lo percato, haciéndola sonrojar.- Eh…¿pasa algo?

-Ah.- Hinata lo agarro desprevenido.- Es que… me acabas de recordar a una chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo.- La Hyuga se sonrojo aún más y puso su muñeca tapándose la boca.- Fue hace mucho jeje. Si no mal recuerdo la salve de unos chicos que la estaban molestando.

Hinata debido a esas palabras de Naruto, recordó el día que conoció a niño rubio pequeño, había sido salvada por él hace 10 años, pero nunca había sabido el nombre del niño. Ella abrió inmensamente los ojos como si hubiera descubierto el One Piece. Este la quedo viendo extrañado.

-Ya llegue.- Dijo Sakura avisando su llegada.- ¿Paso algo en mi ausencia?

-Ah no, nada.- Aseguro Naruto sobándose el cuello.- Estaba diciéndole a Hinata que hicieron un buen trabajo en el juego de hoy.

-Ah sí?- Pregunto Sakura a Hinata, mas esta estaba sumergida en aquella escena de su infancia.

/Inicio del FlashBack/

En un parque sumergido con nieve debido al frio y hermoso invierno, estaban unos niños no mayores de 8 años molestando a una niña pequeña cabello negro y ojos color plata.

-No sé de qué se las dan los Hyuga.

-Son una bola de presumidos.- Decían un par de niños mientras le lanzaban bolas de nieve a la pequeña Hyuga.

La niña no decía nada, se sentía avergonzada por el simple hecho de ser una Hyuga, ocultando su rostro bajo sus pequeñas manos empezó a llorar en silencio.

-Hey ustedes! Dejen de molestarla!- Se escuchó la voz de otro niño. Uno rubio.

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Y estoy aquí para que paren con estar molestando a los demás.- Ante tal presentación la niña no se contuvo para observar a su ahora, héroe. Era un niño de te bronceada, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio enredado, con una bufanda adornándole el cuello cubriéndole del temerario frio de la tarde. Sus ojos brillaron como la luna y débilmente sonrió.

-¿Así? Entonces, si no quieres que la molestemos a ella.- Dijo el niño agresivo apuntando con el dedo a la pequeña Hyuga.- quieres que te molestemos a ti.

-Tienen que faltarle las bolas para andar molestando a una chica.- Diciendo esto el rubio, los niños se sonrojaron de la vergüenza y su ira estalló.

Corrieron tras el niño rubio dejando atrás y en el olvido a la Hyuga. Después de un largo tiempo de que la Hyuga no escuchara a ninguno de sus agresores o de su héroe, se fue hacia la dirección donde se habían ido, encontrando una bufanda roja en el suelo y toda rota. Recordó que esa bufanda la andaba el niño rubio que la había salvado, inmediatamente busco a sus alrededores si podría encontrar al niño rubio para entregarle su bufanda y agradecerle por lo que había hecho.

-Te he dicho que no pelees. Un día de estos saldrás expulsado del kínder.- Escuchó la Hyuga a lo lejos un regaño de un señor mayor. Se dispuso a buscar el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-Estaban molestando a una niña. No podía dejarlos así.- Se excusó el niño. Hinata al poder ver, se dio cuenta que se trataba de su héroe, el niño rubio.

El señor de pelo blanco suspiro cansado y con una mirada de compasión le sonrió al niño.- Vamos a casa, hace mucho frio y no andas tu bufanda.- Hinata miro a la bufanda que tenía en sus manos.

Naruto se vio a si mismo buscando su bufanda.- Mi bufanda!- Dijo alterado.- No! Esos malditos me la han de haber quitado.- Dijo a punto de llorar.

-O quizás, se te ha de haber caído.- Respondió el señor. Hinata vio una vez más la bufanda rota y pensó en ir a entregarla, pero le dio mucha vergüenza de salir.- Vamos a casa mejor.

El viejo acompañado del niño se fueron, no sin antes ver que el pequeño se miraba muy triste debido a su bufanda pérdida. Hinata sintió un sentimiento de culpa ya que no pudo devolvérsela.

-Pero.. no se la puedo devolver así de sucia. Tengo que hacer algo por él agradeciéndole lo que ha hecho por mi.- Dijo la Hyuga para si misma.

Los siguientes días, ya que eran vacaciones de invierno, la Hyuga paso tejiendo la bufanda, no estaba del todo perdida, solo necesitaba unos arreglos. Cuando quedó terminada pensó en írsela a entregar al chico rubio, pero no sabía dónde vivía, no podía hacer nada. Así que la mantuvo guardada hasta que volviera a ver al niño rubio. Y así fue hasta ahora.

/Fin del FlashBack/

-¡Hinata!- Grito Sakura con más fuerza.

La Hyuga por fin escucho y volvió en si.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué te sucede? De pronto te quedaste ida.- Pregunto con preocupación la pelirrosa.

-¿Sucede algo? Hinata-chan… Si no te sientes bien podría llevarte a enfermería..- Comentó Naruto. Hinata no pudo verlo a los ojos, así que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Estoy bien. Gracias…

-No te creo.- Dijo el rubio profundamente serio y preocupado. Casi enojado.- Sakura-chan, perdónanos pero llevaré a Hinata a la enfermería para que la revisen si tiene algo grave.

Hinata abrió hasta más no poder los ojos asustada. No le asustaba el hecho de ir a la enfermería, si no, el ir con Naruto. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se sonrojaba.

-Eh eh… no es necesario, en serio. Naruto-kun.- Le decía Hinata para evitar el hecho de ir con Naruto a la enfermería.. Solos, sin Sakura. Naruto no le hizo caso y le tendió la mano para que se fueran.

Hinata vio a Sakura con cara de "ayuda" pero esta solo la quedo viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa y diciéndole "Adiós" con un movimiento en la mano.

* * *

Holi Holi :3

He aquí el 6to capítulo jeje... sé que me he tardado un poquito pero es que he tenido una semana agitada. Pues aquí algunas explicaciones: Si, Hinata y Naruto se conocían desde antes, pero el rubio no lo recuerda. La famosa bufanda, si... la saqué de la película The Last :3 y pues, debo aclarar que Sakura si esta haciéndola de Cupido con estos dos, ella es la cabeza líder del proyecto NaruHina :v y también, Sakura desconoce los sentimientos que Naruto tiene hacia ella.. así que,pobre cuando se enteré :( hasta aquí dejare los spoilers.. y por favor, compartan, comenten y favoriteen! :3 se los agradecería infinitamente.

Sayonara! \\(^w^)/


	7. Capítulo 7

Mientras Naruto caminaba de la mano con Hinata, quien parecía un tomate. Sasuke los veía desde otro pasillo, sonrió al ver a la pareja agarrada de la mano y solo se le vino a la cabeza algo. "Sakura estaba sola"

¿sería bueno ir tras ella? O ¿seguir como si nada acosándola desde lo lejos?

De todas formas era la primera mujer, después de Akira, en sentir aquella sensación de calidez y locura en su pecho al verla.

Siguiendo con la pareja del rubio y la peli-azul, Hinata no aguantaba más estar agarrada de la mano con Naruto. Le empezaba a sudar la mano y temía que se diera cuenta, así que le soltó la mano a mitad del camino.

Naruto se extrañó de eso y regreso la mirada a ella.- ¿Qué pasa? Hinata-chan.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Es que yo… no me siento mal. – Dijo la Hyuga con los ojos cerrados de tanta pena. Su corazón palpitaba a mil.

Naruto suspiro confundido y se sobó la nuca.- La verdad no entiendo a la chicas. Son muy complicadas…

Hinata se sentía culpable, ahora su amor pensaría que era una chica rara.

-o bueno si, me siento un poco mal…- Continuo diciendo.

Naruto la miro extrañado.- ¿A qué te refieres? Hinata.

-Es que…- se alejó un poco de Naruto para que no la agarrara nuevamente de la mano.-… no me siento mal físicamente. –Suspiro.- Es algo que paso hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿Te hicieron algo malo? Hinata, respóndeme.- Dijo a la defensiva el rubio.

-No. –Dijo con la mirada baja.- Es que yo nunca pude devolvértelo.

Si antes Naruto estaba confundido, ahora estaba peor. - ¿De qué hablas? Hinata-chan.

En eso, la campana salvo a la pobre Hinata. Dando inicio al nuevo periodo de clases.- Te lo diré más tarde, ¿sí? –Dijo apresurada para irse.

Naruto antes de dejarla ir, le agarro el brazo y le dijo.- Que sea en la noche, hoy me tengo que quedar en la cancha entrenando.

¿En la noche? Pensó Hinata. Ella solo asintió. Hecho esto, ambos se fueron a sus respectivos salones. A la chica le tocaba Química y al rubio le tocaba Biología.

Antes de todo aquello, Sakura seguía en el comedor pensando en la pareja de tortolos que acaba de ayudar a unir. Ambos eran… especiales. Sakura solo quería ver feliz a su amiga. Sakura se había quedado sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, empezó soñando despierta con Naruto y Hinata juntos y finalizo recordando aquellas vacaciones de verano junto con Sasuke, cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Se sonrojo un poco y suspiro decepcionada. Recordó cual era el propósito de venir acá, además de superarse a sí misma, y con la frente en alto sonrió y se dijo internamente: "No me rendiré hasta que Sasuke Uchiha caiga ante mi".

Ya estando en sus respectivas clases, Sakura se encontraba esperando a su amiga Hyuga dejándole guardado un lugar a su lado. Hinata apareció, y la pelirrosa le hizo señas para que se sentará con ella y le empezara a contar lo que había pasado con Naruto y ella después que se fueron.

-¿Y bien?

La Hyuga solo suspiro. No quería hablar de su cobardía.

-¿Hinata?

La Hyuga seguía sin contestar. Un nudo en su garganta se formó.

-Hinata.- Repitió Sakura ahora con compasión.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó la clase. Sarutobi Asuma empezó a escribir en la pizarra lo que empezarían a hacer, "Trabajo en parejas" es lo primero que llamo la atención de los alumnos. Sakura ya tenía en mente quien sería en este caso.

-Oh, creo que deberían saber que las parejas pueden escogerlas entre ustedes.- Los alumnos rieron y suspiraron de alivio.

-No estaría tan seguro de suspirar de esa manera.- Comentó Shikamaru ya conociendo las mañas de su sensei.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto Gaara quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Ya verás.- Le contesto muy relajado.

-Otra cosa. Quiero parejas mixtas.- Agrego muy despistadamente Asuma-sensei.

-No jodas.- Dijo Gaara.

-Sí. A eso me refería.- Le respondió Shikamaru.- ¿De qué te quejas? Si te sobran chicas que quieran hacerse contigo.

-Ese es el problema… Si una chica loca por mí, fuese mi pareja de estudio es muy probable que esta no trabaje por producir baba mientras me vea cada vez que nos reunamos. Eso es molesto para mí. –Suspiro preocupado el pelirrojo.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? –Pregunto Shikamaru con escaso interés.

Por un momento el pelirrojo analizo desde su punto de vista a las chicas que se encontraban en el aula. Un 99%de ellas estaban locas por él, el 1% eran Hinata y Sakura. Entre las dos decidió escoger con una sonrisa demoníaca a la elegida.

-Mírame.- Le contesto el pelirrojo divertido.

Gaara se levantó para ir en camino hacia el encuentro con las dos nuevas amigas. Coqueteando con la mirada a las demás chicas, la Hyuga y la Haruno se encontraban en un silencio incomodo, Sakura se sentía mal aun si saber que tenía su amiga.

-Hinata, no te obligaré a que me cuentes el motivo del porqué te encuentras así. Pero si crees que puedo ser útil en algo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo. –Le dijo la pelirrosa muy preocupada a su amiga Hyuga.

Hinata se sonrojo, y miro a Sakura a los ojos tocándole las manos como si fuesen algo divino que pueda ayudarle y sin dudar empezó a contarle de su letanía.

-Sakura! Tengo algo muy importante de Naruto-kun desde hace mucho tiempo. No pude contarle nada, porque… soy tan cobarde que no puedo hablarle sobre algo de hace años! Ayúdame Por Favor, Sakura-chan. –Le rogó la peli negra casi a llanto.

Sakura ni siquiera pestaño, no entendía muy bien la situación pero sabía perfectamente que Hinata amaba mucho a Naruto como para darle vergüenza incluso contarle algo de hace años. Al parecer Hinata y él ya se habían visto hace tiempo. Sakura se limitó a sonreírle y cuando tenía la respuesta para su desesperada amiga, visualizo a Gaara acercándose.

-¿Gaara?- Es lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

-¿Gaara?- Repitió Hinata confundida.

-Gaara!-Repitió muy contento el mencionado.

Ambas chicas se encontraban confundidas, Gaara se limitaba a sonreírles como le sonreía a las demás. Sakura no veía venir nada bueno de esto, así que su cara no fue la mejor para recibir al pelirrojo playboy.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si. Una pareja de trabajo.- Como si hubiese mencionado a Voldemort, las chicas de su alrededor prestaron atención al tio en cuestión. Sakura y Hinata saltaron de lo inesperado que les parecía haber escuchado eso.

-Y ¿Ya la encontraste?- Pregunto la pelirrosa dudosa de querer saber la respuesta.

-Si.- Sonrió como un niño.- Haruno-chan, ¿quieres ser mi pareja de estudio?

Tan pronto esas palabras salieron de la boca del pelirrojo, todas las chicas expulsaban lengüetas de fuego de sus bocas y en sus ojos se veían llamaradas de fuego. Ni las chicas ni la pelirrosa se creían lo antes dicho. Hinata se sonrojo por Sakura y en eso Shikamaru se acercó a la Hyuga en señal para que dejaran a Gaara y Sakura solos, ella accedió sin chistar.

Sakura no estaba muy contenta, de hecho no tenía ni una emoción en ese momento, solo quedó petrificada.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Crees que podría bromear con algo así?- Le contesto el chico sin perder la sonrisa.

-Si.- Contesto la chica.- Nunca me has hablado!

-Ahora sí.

-¿Por qué ahora? Y ¿Por qué de la nada me pides que sea tu pareja de trabajo? Y más que todo, ¿Por qué a mí? –La Haruno tenía muchas preguntas, muchos enigmas sin resolver, no se imaginaba una sola respuesta con una concreta explicación.

-Bueno. –Dijo el pelirrojo un poco pensativo pero divertido. Estaba recordando la conversación de hace meses, cuando su amigo rubio, le confeso al grupo que se había enamorado de Sakura Haruno.- Digamos que tu nombre ha sido motivo de conversaciones en mi círculo social. Así que quería conocerte mejor.

-Aja.- Dijo dudosa la pelirrosa. No confiaba en el pelirrojo, mucho menos ahora. ¿Motivo de conversación? ¿de ellos? ¿del grupo de los niños ricos, playboys? Pff! No era más que una broma. Luego recordó a los miembros de ese grupo y pensó en Sasuke. -¿Quién? –Se apresuró en preguntar. Refiriéndose a quién era el que hablaba de ella.

-Interesante. En menos de 8 segundos cambiaste tu expresión de incrédula a interesada. –Sakura se apeno debido a esa observación.- Pero no preguntaré nada. Seguiremos con esta conversación cuando empecemos a trabajar. –Le dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre, sonrisa que hacía que Sakura se le encresparan los vellos.

Sakura no quería dejar hasta aquí esta conversación que le resultaba muy reveladora aun sin revelar nada. Gaara ocupo el asiento donde anteriormente estaba la Hyuga y tomo la mano de su ahora pareja de estudio y empezó a jugar con ella.

Mierda! Todas las chicas y chicos.. los quedaban viendo. No era como si fuesen pareja, ¿o si? NO! –Penso Sakura.-

-No hagas eso.- Le dijo la Haruno a su ahora compañero.

-¿Te da pena que te vean conmigo?- Se divertía ver a la pelirrosa.

Pff! –Bufó Sakura.- Esa es mi línea.

-Por mi parte, no me importa que te vean conmigo… A menos que…- No termino la oración el pelirrojo debido a una risita divertida.

-¿Te divierto mucho, eh?

-Algo.- Contesto.

-Te odio.- Le contesto la Haruno haciendo el vago intento de ofender al pelirrojo y quitarle esa risa burlona que tenía como marca personal.

-Eres tan fina y delicada como una flor. – Seguía como un niño juguetón.

Después de hayan oficializado las parejas, pasaron las siguientes clases hasta que termino el horario. Gaara y Sakura no volvieron a cruzar palabra después de haber confesado que eran Pareja.. de trabajo.

Gaara por su parte se encontraba yendo hacia el gimnasio para empezar el entrenamiento. Y así como las aves vuelan por el cielo, los chismes hacen lo mismo en el Instituto. La noticia de que "Sakura Haruno era pareja.. de estudio de Gaara Sabaku" llego a oídos de Naruto, y no muy contento llego a los vestidores con la intención de reclamarle a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡¿ME PODRÍAS EXPLICAR QUÉ ES ESA MIERDA DE QUÉ ERES PAREJA DE SAKURA?!

-Aclaro, pareja de estudio.- Respondió el pelirrojo inocente y sin culpa alguna. Eso hiso que el rubio se encabronara más.

-No es gracioso.- Aclaro sin risa alguna el rubio.

A lo lejos, Sasuke recién llegaba a los vestidores y se percató de las discusión de estos dos.

-¿Qué no es gracioso?- Pregunto haciendo su llegada.

-Gaara es pareja de Sakura!- Se quejó Naruto como un niño a su papá.

-Ay Por Dios! –Exclamó Chouji.- ¿A ti también te gusta Sakura-chan? Gaara

Naruto y Sasuke lo quedaron viendo horrorizado, las miradas luego cayeron a Gaara con gran enojo.

-Pareja de estudio! –Empezó a reír maniáticamente.- Es increíble hasta donde llegan los chismes.

\- Entonces ¿No son novios?- Pregunto Sasuke con la esperanza de alivio en su pregunta.

-No. –Contestó el pelirrojo.

Naruto ya sin enojo alguno pero aun confundido siguió preguntando.

-¿Por qué?

Gaara medito su respuesta.- Solo quise y ya.- No la medito tanto después de todo.

-Esa no es razón suficiente. – Se quejó Naruto.

-Naruto… no pienso robarte a Sakura. –Le decía Gaara para calmar a su amigo. Eso a Sasuke le dio en el pecho. ¿Él quería de verdad robarse a Sakura? NO! Por supuesto que no. Él pensaba en Naruto, quería mucho a su amigo como quitarle a la chica que le gusta. – El no es mi tipo.

Naruto un poco más calmado suspiro y vio al pelirrojo con menos odio.- No te sobre pases, Sakura es una chica muy linda, no me sorprendería que te enamoraras de ella sin darte cuenta.

Sasuke estaba claramente apedreado con lo que acaba de escuchar. Sin querer se había enamorado de Sakura, y no es de ahora.. o bueno, hasta ahora se dio cuenta pero no lo quería aceptar.

Todo empezó en aquellas vacaciones de verano del año pasado.

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 7 :D (no pos guau) Nuevamente agradezco los comentarios que he recibido, y me hace feliz el hecho de que les guste la historia jeje -w- Ahora alguno de mis comentarios ridiculos acerca de la historia... verán, soy amante del NaruHina y el SasuSaku (no me odien NaruSakus D:) pero tengo mi fase Fujoshi... (De nuevo.. no me juzguen D:) y amo el SasuNaru, o el NaruSasu.. lo que sea, el punto es que habrán partes en las que pondré sentido yaoi a esa pareja.. (Oiie ziii) pero obviamente la historia es completamente hetero... a menos que... :v Ah! aclaro, Gaara no se mete ni con Hinata, o Sakura. Para los que esperan la aparición de Akatsuki, hay verán como tengo pensado hacerlos aparecer (Oie pero khe zukulentho 7u7) Ya siguiendo con la historia jeje... en el próximo capítulo será una vuelta al pasado... sera medio largo ;) ya verán. Bueno, hasta acá los dejo... pasen buenas noches. Favoriteen, comenten, compartan :3 Sayonara!° 


	8. Capítulo 8

Los hermanos Uchihas estaban en Sapporo debido a las vacaciones de verano, Sasuke fue por simple capricho ya que no quería pasar el verano con la nueva novia de su papá en algún hotel o bien, en la playa. Ahora estaba súper arrepentido de haber convencido a su padre, pasar tiempo con Itachi no lo creía tan abrumador.

-Recuérdame la próxima vez no ir contigo ni al baño. –Le decía a su hermano el pequeño Uchiha.

Itachi solo se reía.- Cuando eras pequeño te encantaba bañarte conmigo. No entiendo porque dejaste de hacerlo.

Sasuke si lo recordaba. Todo empezó cuando se dio cuenta que su relación se veía como un manga BL. (Yaoi)

-Crecí. Eso fue.-Respondió Sasuke ignorando su respuesta mental.

Itachi seguía riéndose.

Los hermanos se encontraban de un lado para el otro. En ese momento estaban descansando, tomando un café helado en un café maid de la ciudad.

-Es acogedor tomar un café entre hermanos, hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntos ¿No es así? Sasuke.

-Siendo sincero, solo vine para no aburrirme tanto con los planes de papá. Además que no quería estar hablando de tintes de cabello con la perra esa. – Respondió Sasuke con frialdad.

-Sasuke…- Regaño a su hermano menor, el gran Itachi.

-Sasuke nada… -Tomo un sorbo de lo que quedaba en su taza.- Me voy.

Sasuke saliendo del lugar, e Itachi persiguiéndolo no sin antes pagar la cuenta este mismo a punto de llamar a su hermano se queda perplejo al ver pasar a una chica pelirroja cerca del lugar, tan pronto el lugar se había llenado de bastantes personas e Itachi decidió seguir la silueta de la chica que le había llamado la atención y susurro un nombre por lo bajo, que aun así logro llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-Mo-moi… -Susurro de nuevo Itachi, ahora con el tono más elevado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sasuke.- ¿Quién es Momoi? –Siguió preguntando tocándole el hombro a su hermano mientras seguía perdido donde se había desaparecido aquella chica.

Itachi volvió en sí y suspiro. Y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.- Una conocida…

-Me suena el nombre, pero no recuerdo.- Comento Sasuke.

Itachi miro a su hermano con ojos de nostalgia.- Era mi novia…

Sasuke no pareció sorprenderle. Ya que sabía perfectamente que su hermano Itachi era un gran playboy como él en sus días de secundaria.

-¿Una de las tantas? –Pregunto Sasuke sin interés.

-No, la única que me hizo cambiar.- Respondió Itachi con aire nostálgico. Sasuke por su parte lo miro extrañado y empezó a reírse como si hubiesen contado un chiste muy bueno.

-¿Cambiar qué? ¿de condón?

-Hablo en serio, Sasuke.- Respondió serio el Uchiha Mayor. Sasuke borro la risa de su rostro.- Nunca te hable de ella, creo que es momento.

Sasuke acepto sin decir nada más. Tenía cierto interés en la historia, ya que su hermano por fin se veía serio sin una pisca de diversión a como estaba acostumbrado. Buscaron una banca en un parque no muy lejos de ahí e Itachi se preparaba para hablar.

-Cuando cursaba mi segundo año de Preparatoria, una chica nueva había llegado al Instituto. Había llamado la atención a todos los chicos del instituto, excepto a mi en un inicio. Escuchaba esos rumores de que la chica nueva era muy hermosa, una diabólica tentación para ser humana, entonces decidí usar mi tácticas de playboy y enamorarla solo para dejarles en claro a los demás que los Uchihas siempre tenían todo. –Itachi hizo una pausa después de empezar a hablar.- Lo había logrado, había enamorado a la chica nueva. – Dijo no muy orgulloso de eso.

-¿Cómo era?- Pregunto Sasuke. La historia de su hermano había llamado su atención por completo.

Itachi sonrió al recordarla.- Su cabello era largo y rosado. Su rostro muy aniñado e inocente, sus ojos tienen un color verde Jade. Supongo que aun los tiene. –Comenzó a reír.

-¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de ella?- Seguía interesado el hermano menor.

-Aún no lo sé.- Contesto con la misma sonrisa, pero no se sentía genuina, era más una sonrisa pérdida y lejana.- Cuando quise dejarla como mis relaciones anteriores ya me había enamorado.

-¿Se puede enamorarse de la nada?- Pregunto Sasuke sin creerlo.

-El universo, la vida y todo lo existente se creó de la nada. – Le respondió Itachi.

-No hablamos de astrofísica, hablamos de tu cambio de playboy a chico enamorado y hecho por una chica.- Siguió Sasuke.

Itachi vio a su pequeño hermano con asombro, era la primera vez que tenía su atención después de muchos años.

-Bien.- Suspiro feliz- No tengo una respuesta concreta, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que sus ojos me atraparon como una red a un pez.

-Como tú digas, hermano.- Respondió no muy convencido Sasuke.-

-Me entenderás cuando te pase.- Empezó a reír como siempre.

Sasuke bufó divertido.

Más tarde, los hermanos seguían en el parque. Ahora habían encontrado una razón más para seguir juntos. Basquetball. Ambos fueron jugadores esplendidos en sus días, Sasuke aun lo era.

Ambos hermanos jugaban como si volvieran a ser los niños juguetones de antes, hasta que un par de chicas pelirrosas se acercaron al lugar donde jugaban los hermanos Uchiha.

-¿por qué te detienes? Momoi –Pregunta la hermana menor.

La chica pelirrosa volvió en si rápidamente y le contesto dulcemente a su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa.- Vi a un antiguo compañero.

-¿Iras a saludar?- Pregunto nuevamente la menor

-¿Debería?- Pregunto dudosa la mayor.

-Es lo que hacen los antiguos compañeros.

Momoi suspiro y asintió.- Creo que tienes razón. Ire. -Sonrió la chica.- Ven conmigo, al parecer él esta con su hermano menor. – Arrastro consigo a su hermana hacia donde los Uchiha.

-Hey espera!- Se quejaba la chica menor.

-ITACHI!- grito fuertemente para que la escuchara el Uchiha mayor. Itachi se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo que Sasuke también lo hiciera. Giro su rostro a unos 180° a la derecha, donde había escuchado mencionar su nombre de una voz dulce y melodiosa que no había escuchado hace años.

El Uchiha se paralizo al verla y casi hecha lágrimas de su rostro.- Momoi…- Dijo con una nostalgia, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

La chica llamada Momoi sonrió alegremente. Y empujo consigo a su hermana para ir a saludar.

-Tanto tiempo.- Hablo Momoi.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió Itachi nervioso. Estaba con la chica que había robado su corazón hace tiempo. Sasuke estaba igual de sorprendido que su hermano.

Momoi vio a Sasuke y le sonrió.- Oh, Por fin conozco a tu hermanito! Yo también tengo una hermana menor… Sakura.- Presento a su hermana Sakura ante los Uchiha.

Sakura torpemente camino delante de ellos para presentarse adecuadamente. Sasuke sonrio divertido ya que casi se cae. Itachi se limitó a sonreír.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo ella.

-El gusto es nuestro. –Respondió Itachi. Le dio un golpe con el codo a Sasuke para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Mucho gusto.- Los ojos de Sasuke no habían visto muy bien a Sakura, pero a penas ambos hermanos menores se presentaron frente a frente, se miraron fijamente a los ojos con nervio.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke veía ese color de ojos. Le era extraño e interesante, sus ojos almendrados color jade. Su color de mejillas empezaba a teñirse en color carmesí, él lo notó e inmediatamente volteó la mirada a otro lugar.

-¿no quieren tomar asiento un rato? Digo, para hablar y ponernos al corriente.-Comentó Itachi a lo lejos.

-No es necesario. Vamos a buscar a mi hija que esta por aquí jugando con una amiguita.- Contesto la chica que volvió loco al Uchiha mayor, quién ahora es madre.

Algo en el interior del Uchiha se quebró.- Oh, ¿tienes una hija?

-Si.- Contesto sonriente.- Se llama Rika.

-Entonces, me perdido mucho de tu vida.- Intento sonreír despreocupado.

Sasuke dejo de estar apenado por los ojos jade de Sakura, y se volvió a la conversación de su hermano. Sintió pena por él.

-Un poco. Hace 4 años felizmente me casé.- Contaba la chica.- y tengo una hija de 3 años. Soy ama de casa porque después del embarazo mis defensas no están del todo bien, y pues.. heme aquí. –Finalizó con una sonrisa.- ¿y Qué hay de tu vida?

-No hay mucho que contar.-Solo que mi corazón acaba de romperse, pensó.- Mi padre me heredo parte de la compañía, soy el encargado de la mitad de sus obligaciones.

-Entiendo. Los negocios toman tiempo.- Comentó la chica.

-Sí, supongo.

-Itachi apareció en la revista de los empresarios solteros más codiciados, aún no entiendo como es que no ha asentado cabeza.- Se metió a la conversación el Uchiha menor.

Momoi sonrio divertida.

-¿Eh? - Pregunto sorprendido Itachi.- El dinero no lo da todo, Sasuke. Mi hermano piensa que solo por tener dinero, todo estará a merced de uno.- Hablaba para Momoi.

-Pueda ser, pero da algunas cosas que no lo da cualquiera.- Seguía Momoi hablando mientras los 4 caminaban.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban detrás de sus hermanos. Mientras que Sasuke seguía con la cabeza en la conversación de adelante, Sakura lo observaba discretamente al guapo Uchiha. A penas se vieron el uno al otro, aunque Sasuke corto la mirada, Sakura pudo sentir ese estremecedor sonido en su corazón. Era el efecto colateral que causaban los Uchiha normalmente, pero Sakura no sabía nada de ello, simplemente por ahora era una chica ordinaria enamorada de un guapo heredero millonario.

-¿Dónde estudias? –Pregunto Sakura empezando una sana conversación con su nuevo conocido.

Sasuke se estremeció ante su voz. Diablos, no se ponía tan nervioso de que una chica le hablará desde que Akira estaba con él.

-Ah, Konoha… Konoha High School.

-Ya veo.- Sonrió la Haruno.- Es uno de los institutos más prestigiosos del país.

-Sí. Y muy caro.

-Hey! No hace falta que me grites de esa forma que soy una pobre diabla que no podrá pagar ni un mes de ese colegio. –Dijo divertida. Sasuke casi se sonroja debido al sonido de su voz.

-Eh… lo siento.- Dijo apenado.

-Es broma.- Contesto la Haruno.- y Dime… ¿Cómo es?

-¿El instituto? –Pregunto el Uchiha. La chica asintió.- Bueno, es enorme… tiene muchos clubs, deportivos, académicos, de arte, en otros. Es muy estricto pero…siempre hay sus niños ricos que se salen con las suyas.- Dijo el Uchiha recordando las fiestas épicas que hacían en los dormitorios.

La Haruno parecía no entender esto último. Esto hizo que viera al Uchiha con confusión, y esa mirada de confusión enredo al Uchiha en un trance. Los ojos jade de la chica lo tenían sumergido en otra dimensión. Sus ojos les recordaron vagamente a los de Akira, su primer amor… un amor bastante extraño. Pero los ojos de esta chica eran mucho más intensos.

Esa fue la primera vez que estos dos se vieron. Los siguientes días de verano, Sasuke y Sakura siguieron viéndose.

-¿Vas de nuevo a verla?- Le pregunto Itachi a su hermano menor.

-NO te importa.

-Hey! Eres mi hermano. Claro que me importa.- Le dijo.- Se lo que estas sintiendo ahora.

-¿Sintiendo? ¿Qué estoy sintiendo ahora que ni yo lo sé?- Pregunto Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido. Obviamente sabía que se refería a Sakura.

-Te gusta, Sasuke.

Sasuke se paralizó al escuchar la cruda verdad. Por un momento quiso perder los estribos y contestarle de mal manera a su hermano, pero medito mejor y se volteo a verlo a los ojos a enfrentar la verdad.

-¿A eso te referías? ¿De esta forma caíste?- Le pregunto su hermano admitiendo sus sentimientos por la chica. Itachi sonrió compasivo.

-Cada quién tiene su distinta forma de encontrar el amor.

-No sé qué me ocurrió. De pronto me dieron ganas de verla a cada momento.

-Así es el amor.- Le contesto su hermano mayor.

-NO! No puedo.- gritó Sasuke como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Itachi no entendiendo para nada a su pequeño hermano.

-Tengo mis razones.- Fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha menor y se fue para reunirse con Sakura.

Itachi se quedó observando el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano y se recordó a si mismo a su edad. Era la misma historia, Sasuke no aceptaría estar enamorado a como él lo había hecho, lo negaría y negaría y lo seguiría negando, así de terco era un Uchiha. ¿Por qué? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, era algo de familia.

Siguiendo con Sasuke, él se encontraba muy molesto consigo mismo, no quería sentir lo que sentía por aquella chica pelirrosa, no sabía por qué pero ese sentimiento lo estaba consumiendo. No aceptaría el hecho querer a alguien de ese modo, no después de lo que pasó con Akira. ¿Qué había pasado? Pues, la chica rubia ojos verdes no estaba interesada en Sasuke al inicio, cosa que a este lo flecho, el hecho de ser inalcanzable a los Uchiha les encantaba. Sasuke no se rendía, es más siempre luchaba por llamar la atención de la chica, era insólito, llegando a un punto en el que ambos se declararon por fin pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica debía partir del país, no por decisión propia si no de su padre por motivos de negocios. Sasuke quedó con dolor profundo por el hecho de la partida de su primer amor. Nunca pudieron comenzar algo, y cuando creían poder, no fue así.

Tiempo después, Naruto confesó que el sabia algunas cosas acerca de la chica, pero nunca le confeso algo de aquello a su amigo Uchiha. Lo que Naruto conocía era que la chica, Akira, solo se estaba burlando de Sasuke, ya que era un niño rico mimado, y quería darle la lección; Darle lo que él quería al inicio para luego dejarlo sufrir y que sepa qué es el sufrimiento, que era lo que hacía con las demás chicas, según la chica Akira.

Akira Koutaru, una chica ruda pero hermosa, su melena rubia y sus ojos verdes la diferenciaba del resto, para Sasuke. Pero su verdadero pensamiento solo lo sabía Naruto Uzumaki, ya que Akira era en el único que confiaba de ellos. Naruto no estaba de acuerdo en el plan de "Aprendizaje" que pensaba Akira en darle al mejor amigo del rubio, pero quería que Sasuke dejara de despreciar tanto a las chicas que morían por él.

Cuando Naruto vio a su amigo sufrir de amor cuando la rubia se fue, este no aguantó más y decidió soltar todo lo que sabía, pero no con la intención de nacer un odio en su amigo hacia la chica, sino más bien para que él recapacitara en su carácter y cambiara para bien, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

Obviamente en Sasuke nació un odio infinito hacia la chica, al inicio estaba decidido ir detrás de ella para poder vengarse, pero Naruto y los demás lo convencieron de que lo dejara pasar. Y así paso, hasta ahora, que Sasuke vuelve a sentir miedo de que suceda lo que paso, ser objeto de burla de otra chica más.

Sakura estaba esperando al Uchiha en el lugar donde habían acordado, en el kiosco del parque. Impaciente y nerviosa la chica pelirrosa se encontraba feliz de poder ver nuevamente al Uchiha.

-¿Te hice esperar demasiado?- Susurro Sasuke en el oído de la chica, hizo que Sakura se estremeciera.

-Tranquilo. De todas formas, fui yo la que te llamo que vinieras. – Le contesto Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke alzo una ceja coqueteando involuntariamente, era normal en él. Sakura por su parte se sonrojo fácilmente, no era muy frecuente que un chico tan guapo como él saliera con ella. Aunque la chica Haruno era muy popular en su instituto, era igual de temida por todos ya que era una chica muy ruda y algo violenta.

-y Bien… ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?- Preguntaba Sasuke mientras se arrimaba cerca de una parte del kiosko.

Sakura empezaba a titubear. La pelirrosa había decidido en confesarse antes de que él Uchiha se fuera a su ciudad y jamás se volvieran a ver, pero al parecer Sasuke ya tenía pensado hablar antes que ella sobre el tema.

-Espera…-La interrumpió el Uchiha antes de que la Haruno dijera algo.-… Antes que me digas algo, quiero que dejemos algo en claro. –Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Sabes que soy un heredero de la fortuna Uchiha? Eso espero… no tengo mucha confianza con la gente que apenas conozco, por eso quiero que no te hagas ilusiones, querida. Tomaré medidas drásticas si veo que hay algo extraño en nuestra amistad, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura miro confundida al Uchiha. ¿Qué le trataba de decir? Acaso… ¿La mando a la friendzone sin antes explicarse? A Sakura no le gustaba por donde iba la conversación, respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien… no sé de qué hablas.- Respondió insegura.- Pero te quería decir qué… muy divertido conocerte en este poco tiempo.- Se sentía estúpida de hablar tan cortésmente. Prácticamente la había ofendido, ¿habría querido decir que Sakura era una busca fortuna? Si, la estaría ofendiendo si era así. Así que la Haruno respondió.- Pero quiero aclararte que no me interesa tu dinero ni quién eres. Me has agradado como persona y solo quería agradecerte por todo.- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Sasuke se estremeció.- Aunque.. – El rostro y el aura que emanaba la chica empezaba a cambiar conforme hablaba.- Me doy cuenta que no eres más que un niño hijo de papi mimado que solo le importa la apariencia y el dinero.- Sasuke se enojó inmediatamente, no le agradaba que le dijeran cosas como que era mimado o que solo le importara la apariencia y el dinero, cosa que no era cierta totalmente.

-¿Qué estas…- Intento reclamar el peli-negro con ira. Sakura en cambio ahora lo interrumpió.

-Trato de decirte que, eres un niño mimado hijo de papi, que no hace más que pensar en si mismo y en su estúpido dinero.- Decía Sakura con el orgullo arriba, no dejaría que nadie la menospreciara de esa manera.- Ah! Y me falto agregar que con ese carácter de mal genio y egocéntrico no llegaras a nada. Podrás tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero al igual que el dinero, estas vacío por dentro, solo tu apariencia es lo que atrae y no llegarás a nada con ello.

¡Pum! Sakura había dado justo en el blanco para que Sasuke empezará a sentir el mismo sentimiento de… ¿Qué era lo que sentía ahora por Sakura? Estaba luchando internamente por aclarlo, ¿la odiaba por decirle algo así?... o más bien, ¿le estaba resultando aún más atractiva que lo tratará con la más cruda realidad que él se mostraba ante los demás?… Nunca en su vida, una persona, menos una chica, le había hablado así al niño Uchiha.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- No supo con que defenderse el Uchiha. Medito un poco más antes de seguir hablando, Sakura no tenía más que decir.- No tengo porque dar explicaciones a una mundana como tú.- Fue lo que el orgullo Uchiha puedo decir.- Pero.. si soy un mimado y egocéntrico, que solo vivo de mi apariencia y que según tú no llegare a nada con eso…- El Uchiha se acercaba lenta y sexymente hacia la chica mientras que esta caminaba de reversa haciendo el pobre intento de alejarse.- ¿por qué te sonrojas cuando te hablo, o bien… cuando te veo? Apuesto a que te has enamorado de mi belleza vacía.

Sakura dudo en contestar al inicio. Sus pensamientos no estaban muy ordenados después de tan grave y cierta acusación. Esto paso de ser un encuentro en donde se confesaría a ser una batalla de orgullo.

-Nunca me enamoraría de un niño mimado egocéntrico.- Mintio la pelirrosa.

-Mientes.-Dijo Sasuke tan seguro de si mismo.- Estoy 100 porciento seguro que estas nerviosa en este momento que no sabes que decir más. Acéptalo niña, te tengo loca.

Luego de tanto, Sakura no supo que decir más pero estaba con la ira que le llegaba a la punta de los cabellos. Y sin dudar y con todas sus fuerzas , le dio una bofetada al Uchiha.

-¿Eso es todo?-Siguió Sasuke. De a poco empieza a reír.- Aún no lo entiendo…

Sakura no entendía el motivo de la risa.

-Yo te haré entender, Sasuke Uchiha. Te haré entender y a aprender a nunca burlarte de alguien más, mucho menos de mí.

-¿burlarme de tí? Ja… solo mírate, no hay necesidad de esforzarse. – Contesto Sasuke muy encabronado. Sakura estaba echando humo de sus oídos.

-Eres un maldito y te arrepentirás.- Respondió Sakura como despedida. La chica sin voltear a ver al Uchiha se fue sin dudar ni temblar, muy orgullosa siguió caminando lejos de él.

¿y esta chica? Esta loca… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué pasa con ella para que me tratara así? Pensaba Sasuke para sí mismo. Se tocó donde había sido bofeteado por Sakura y cerró los ojos recordando a esos ojos color jade llenos de furia en el momento del golpe y de toda la discusión. No, no y no! No podía estar enamorado de esa chica, lo acababa de golpear y de insultar! ¿No era suficiente para empezar a odiarla? Al parecer era todo lo contrario, el corazón del Uchiha palpitaba desesperadamente, y aún tenía esas inmensas ganas de volverla a ver.

Tiempo después regresaron a Tokio, recibiendo como noticia de última hora que Naruto había ido a Sapporo con Jiraya por motivos aún desconocidos. Cuando Era momento de volver al Instituto, los chicos se reunieron en el cafetín para contar sus historias de verano.

-Pues mi familia y yo fuimos a la casa que tenemos que Okinawa, conoci a varias chicas buenas pero ninguna me llamaba la atención.- Contaba Kiba a sus amigos.

-Yo… pues, lo mismo de siempre: Bares, Disco, desobedecer a mi padre, meterme en problemas, y la lista sigue.- Contaba Gaara muy relajado.

-Recuérdenme de no ir de paseo con Itachi nuevamente.- Respondió Sasuke ante la mirada expectativa de sus amigos.

-¿Tan mal te fue?- Pregunto Kiba sorprendido, ya que en Sasuke era normal que contara sus anécdotas de sexo y mujeres buenotas de verano.

-Si.-Respondió Sasuke fríamente.- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Dobe.

Mientras tanto a Naruto se le formo una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.- Bien, mis vacaciones estuvieron perfectas. Verán.. Fui a Sapporo junto con Jiraya porque íbamos a visitar a un conocido del Viejo Pervertido. Yo en cambio me separe en el momento que iba a visitarlo a su casa, y me fui a un parque… ahí conocí a la chica más linda que había visto jamás.- Relataba Naruto como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. Estaba emocionado, Sasuke lo notaba. Pero le resultaba extraño que no hayan podido verse, tal vez había llegado después de que los Uchihas hayan partido. En fin.

-Habla ya!- Decía Kiba interesado en saber cómo era la chica.- ¿Tenía grandes tetas, no?

Naruto lo miro mal.- Kiba, no me interesan las chicas tetonas.

-Era plana, entonces.- Se rió Inuzuka.

-Eso no es lo importante!- Se quejó Naruto.- Tenia unos ojos intensamente verdes… verdes… como el de la piedra preciosa!...

Sasuke se percató del detalle de sus ojos… ¿Piedra preciosa? Justamente había definido así a los ojos de la chica de Sapporo, la hermana del amor imposible de su hermano, la chica que lo había insultado y que se había robado el corazón del Uchiha. –Color …jade? –Respondió dudoso el Uchiha.

-Siii!- Asintió Naruto emocionado.- Su cabello era hermosamente color rosa y era muy linda.

Definitivamente, Naruto había conocido a Sakura Haruno. ¿Es en serio?... maldecía por dentro el Uchiha. Su mejor amigo había conocido a la chica que conquisto a Sasuke con una bofetada y ojos color jade.

-Pero di el nombre, hombre.- Apresuro el pelirrojo debido a que el rubio estaba muy emocionado como para describirla.

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno.- Definitivamente, no había pruebas suficiente más que esa. El nombre. Ahora si, Sasuke estaba jodido.

-¿Te gusta bastante?- Pregunto el Uchiha queriendo parecer tranquilo.

-Siii! Hablamos un poco, y nos conocimos en poco tiempo. Además que me confesó que le había subido el ánimo debido a que un idiota la había lastimado hace poco.- Ese idiota era su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. SI el pobre de Naruto se diera cuenta.

-Que bien…al fin ya no seras un foreveralone, Naruto.- Felicito el peli castaño al rubio.

-Nunca lo fui!- Se quejó Naruto.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Sasuke en sus pensamientos había comenzado una guerra consigo mismo, si antes no podía enamorarse de Sakura debido a que le recordaba bastante a Akira por el hecho de sus ojos y su carácter… ahora menos que sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Demonios! La vida se le había puesto muy complicada al Uchiha.

* * *

Gomeeen... anteriormente había subido el capítulo, y vi que extrañamente tenia unos códigos (que extraño) pero ya lo arregle :D

así que...

ojala disfruten, se me hizo un poco larguito, pero no sé ustedes..

No les quiero adelantar nada de la historia porque quiero ver lo que piensan ustedes y a ver si alguna me da una ideita por ahí para ponerle más sabor a la historia 7u7 hasta aquí los dejo y disfruten del capítulo.

Btw: Amo a Itachi, no se ustedes... pero el pobre lo hice sufrir porque no quiero que se quede con nadie, lo quiero para mi :3

Sayonara!°


	9. Capítulo 9

Volviendo a la actualidad:

Sasuke se despertaba de su resumen mental, de él por qué no debía sentir nada por Sakura Haruno, debía considerar el hecho de escribir un libro sobre eso.

-Eh! Sasuke, apúrate…- Llamo la atención del Uchiha el rubio.

-Eh si.- Despertaba Sasuke por completo, cambiándose el uniforme por la camisa del equipo para empezar a practicar.- Y no contaste nada sobre tu almuerzo con las chicas.

-Cierto!- Afirmo Kiba.- Cuenta, cuenta!

-Para aclarar, no hubo nada calenturiento como ustedes creen…- Empezó Naruto. Todos rodaron los ojos y rieron.

-Eres tú el único que piensa en sexo, cerdo.- Le dijo Gaara sacándole la lengua.

-Si claro… habló el Obispo.- El rubio le devolvió la burla a Gaara.

-Ya venga!... ¿hablaras del almuerzo moriremos de la angustia por saberlo? –empezaron a reír.

-NO paso nada interesante… o bueno, si.- Empezó a hablar el rubio recordando a Hinata.- Hinata-chan es una chica muy linda, pero muy rara… - Todos lo quedaron raro al rubio mientras mencionaba a Hinata, el plan no era hablar con Sakura?.

-OK… ¿Con quién almorzaste? Con Hinata o Sakura..- Pregunto Gaara.

-Teóricamente con Hinata. Sakura se había ido a comprar el almuerzo y al final no comimos casi nada porque Hinata empezó a sentirse extraña.

Todos quedaron viendo extrañamente interesado en el relato de Naruto. "Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, pareja más dispareja" pensaban todos.

-¿Qué mi prima qué?- Se escuchó al Hyuga, capitán del equipo entrar a los vestidores.

Todos se levantaron nerviosos del grito. Neji tenía una voz de militar que asustaba a cualquiera, a pesar de que tenía una apariencia fresca y suave.

-Ah.. Hola Neji-senpai!.- Saludo Naruto como si nada. Todos lo quedaron viendo mal y algunos como Sasuke se dieron un face-palm.

Neji por su parte no estaba tan contento de haber escuchado algo de su prima Hinata, mucho menos que ese algo haya sido que se sentía mal.

-¿Por qué se sentía mal mi prima? Naruto.- Volvió a preguntar el capitán.

-Eh… ¿dije eso?- Pregunto nervioso el Uzumaki. Se rio nervioso.- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Sakura me había invitado a almorzar con ella y Hinata, cuando estuve hablando con ellas vi que Hinata no se sentía muy bien que digamos, así que la acompañe a la enfermería.

-Y bien.. ¿Qué tenía?- Siguió preguntando el Hyuga.

-Ah si… Hinata me rogó que no la llevara, ya que no se sentía mal.

-¿Y qué tenía?- Seguía interrogando el primo mayor de la Hyuga.

-Pues, no me quiso decir exactamente. Pero le exigí que me dijera, y quedamos que más tarde me diría lo que no me quiso decir en ese momento.

-Entonces… ¿Se volverán a ver?- Pregunto el amigo pelirrojo del rubio.

-¿Se considera eso una cita?- Pregunto Kiba.

Neji no le gustó mucho escuchar la palabra "Cita". Naruto dándose cuenta de eso, respondió lo más calmado posible.

-No, no lo consideraría una cita, sino más bien una conversación o una explicación pendiente.

-Por fin respondes algo inteligente.- Sasuke después de tanto, respondió haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

-Concuerdo con el Uchiha.- Respondió su capitán.- Ya que dejaron de cuchichear como las señoras que son, vayan a practicar esas canastas, Bolas de Insectos!

-Sí, señor!-Respondieron todos al unísono.

Y como tropa mandada por su rey, obedecieron. Mientras hacían canastas y pases, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Naruto. Desde que "teóricamente almorzó con la Hyuga", hasta lo de "Más tarde se verá con la Hyuga para hablar sobre lo que le ocurría" ¿Sera que había una probabilidad pequeña de que Naruto se llegará a enamorar de la Hyuga? El Uchiha no quería parecer de aquellos que buscaban cualquier método para quedarse con la chica, de todas formas, aunque eso pasará… No tendría ni una oportunidad con Sakura, seguro lo odiaba, y no podía pedir disculpas porque se vería extraño que después de tanto tiempo le diera una explicación ahora y menos después de haberle dichos todas aquellas cosas horribles que lo hacían ver como si fuese el niño mimado egocéntrico que Sakura había dicho que era.

-¿En qué piensas? Teme. –Naruto llegó a sacar de sus pensamientos a su amigo. Este le sonrió con la mirada baja.

-En ti y tu repentina suerte entre las mujeres.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué suerte?... –Empezó a reír fuerte el Uzumaki.- ¿Lo dices por lo de Hinata?

-Si, de pronto ganaste bastante popularidad. Primero, Sakura pide que almuerces con ellas, y luego Hinata y tu se verás más tarde para arreglar algo pendiente.

El rubio seguía riéndose.- No entiendo que le ves de popular a eso. Pero, hablando de Hinata… te quería contar algo que me paso cuando la vi de cerca mientras esperábamos a Sakura.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Sasuke interesado.

-Me parece que ya había visto a Hinata en otra parte.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto el Uchiha inseguro.

-Si!- Exclamo seguro el rubio.- Es más… sentí eso que sientes cuando ya has visto a alguien.

-¿Deja vu?

-NO!... en serio, ya la había visto. Estoy seguro…

-Pues es obvio Naruto. Hinata ha estado estudiando con nosotros después de que comenzamos la secundaria.

No!- Exclamo Naruto irritado e incomprendido.- Me refiero a que ya la había visto mucho antes.

Sasuke quedó viendo extrañado a su amigo con aquello.- Ósea, ¿hace bastante tiempo?

-Sí. Exactamente no sé de dónde pero...-Quedó viendo a la nada el rubio tratando de recordar donde había visto a la Hyuga.- Pero tengo esa corazonada.

-Luego hablamos de eso, dobe.- Detuvo la conversación Sasuke antes que viniera el capitán Hyuga y los reprendiera nuevamente por estar hablando, pero el Uchiha aún seguía interesado sobre el tema.- Practiquemos. ¿No querías ser titular?

Naruto miro extrañado a su amigo y sonrió de oreja a oreja como siempre levantándole el dedo pulgar.- Claro qué sí lo seré. ¡De verás!

Y así fue, entrenaron hasta cansarse, pero Naruto anotaba con unas fuerzas que dejaban sin aliento a cualquiera. Daba grandes saltos el Uzumaki para que el Hyuga se diera cuenta que le ponía el empeño suficiente para ser un titular.

-Deberías considerarlo.- Le dijo Lee, uno de los titulares al capitán Hyuga.

-Tiene un agradable optimismo. Aunque a veces es bastante molesto.- Comenta Neji.

-Es bueno, ¿qué más quieres? Él y Sasuke podrían ser los próximos Magic Johnson y Michael Jordan.

-Los pones un pedestal a esos dos. Incluso sabiendo que Naruto está enamorado de Sakura Haruno, igual que tú. –Le contesto Neji a Lee.

-No me gusta confundir la verdad con la rivalidad.- Contesto muy sabiamente el chico. Neji suspiro y volvió a apreciar el buen juego que hacia Naruto, y el buen dribleo que proporcionaba.

Al final de la práctica, todos en los bañadores cuchicheaban acerca de los rumores que se había fundido acerca del equipo.

-Sí, dijeron que Sasuke podría ser el próximo capitán.- Susurraban algunos chicos que mayormente permanecían en la banca en los juegos.

-No me sorprende. Es uno de los mejores… además de que tiene bastante dinero como para comprar el puesto.

-¿Crees que Neji-senpai se deje comprar?- Pregunto otro.

-Los Uchihas siempre se salen con la suya.- Contestó otro chico.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba entrando a los bañadores para lavarse el sudor, en ese momento escuchó la conversación de los chicos y se molestó ya que estaban hablando mal de su amigo.

-Sí, ellos solo consiguen lo quieren por dinero. Es molesto.

-Hey! No hablen mal de Sasuke.- Ambos chicos quedaron viendo al Uzumaki sorprendidos.- Si él consigue el título de capitán es porque se lo merece.

Uno de ellos se rió enfrente del rubio.- ¿En serio crees que se merece algo así?.- Naruto lo reto con la mirada.- Tú no sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha. Es un chico mimado que consigue lo que quiere solo con decir su apellido. Veras en un momento u otro te darás cuenta que tu "gran amigo" no es más que un farsante, y te dejará solo Uzumaki, quedarás solo porque no cabes en su mundo.

El Rubio tiño su rostro a un rojo de irá por lo que había dicho el chico ¿qué se creía para hablar así de Sasuke?- Al contrario, tú no sabes nada él, solo lo conocen como Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero de la gran empresa Uchiha. Yo les puedo decir que conozco al verdadero Sasuke, pero no tengo porque explicarles nada si ustedes no son nadie. Lo único que hacen con hablar así es demostrar que le envidian, lo envidian en ser el mejor en todo, en ser una gran persona, en ser el sueño de chico perfecto de todas la chicas del instituto, que tenga unos grandes amigos que lo apoyan y lo defienden en todo. Y otra cosa, si… Yo no soy de su mundo, lo sé perfectamente… por eso les demostraré que yo llegare a ser una hombre importante así como los son los líderes de las grandes empresas como los Uchiha… se quedaran callados cuando me vean triunfar, tontos!

Los chicos miraron de mal modo al rubio mientras se iba muy feliz. El rubio fue a ducharse para luego cambiarse la ropa e irse a buscar a Hinata para terminar con la conversación de antes.

Por otro lado, Hinata esperaba pacientemente en la biblioteca mientras leía un libro de Historia Japonesa. Viendo la hora dedujo que ya el entrenamiento había terminado y se levantó para ir al encuentro. Mientras caminaba a su meta, iba pensando en las palabras que le había Sakura hoy en la tarde.

"Hoy tienes que aclarar eso, Hinata.- Ya Sakura sabia acerca de la historia de la bufanda.- Tal vez, Naruto llegué a corresponder tus sentimientos cuando vea lo que has hecho por él. No creo que él piense que eres una ladrona o una cobarde, solo… atrévete."

-Tengo que dejar de ser un niña tonta y tímida.- Se dijo para sí misma la Hyuga.- Odio ser tan tímida.

Desprevenidamente una mano le tapó la boca a la Hyuga quitándole toda posibilidad de gritar, le sostuvo los brazos con la otra mientras que la Hyuga era llevada a un pasillo oscuro por el desconocido.

Hinata hace todo el intento posible de zafarse, pero le es en vano. Mientras que la persona aun sin ser vista la calla con un susurro.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan molesta por un momento? Deberías ser así frente al Uzumaki.- Le dijo una voz grave bastante conocida.

-Eh?... Sasori.- Dijo ya más tranquila la Hyuga.

El ya mencionado se volteo a un lado por el sonrojo que le causo la chica.- Si… entre al instituto a escondidas.

-Es bueno verte. Pero…¿ A qué vienes?

-Me temo que no es para nada bueno.- Dijo suspirando preocupadamente el chico pelirrojo.- Tengo que hablar con los chicos, es algo grave.

La chica empezó a preocuparse ante aquello que decía el primo del pelirrojo de Gaara.

-¿Qué pasa? Por favor dime.

-Eh… no creo que deba decirte.- Dijo inseguro el pelirrojo.

-Por favor, dime. Sé que soy una inútil siempre pero… si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

El pelirrojo miro con compasión a la chica, pero seguía dudando en decirle o no.

-No creo que seas inútil, Hinata. Es que lo que tengo que advertir es algo que solo entenderá Naruto, Kiba, Chouji o Gaara.

Hinata estaba más perdida que antes.- Dime, haré todo lo posible por ayudar.

-Hinata… en serio, no es algo simple..- Seguia hablando el pelirrojo, cuando de repente llega el rubio y los interrumpe.

-¿Sasori? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-NARUTO! Qué bueno verte. Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. –Dijo alegre y desesperadamente el pelirrojo. Hinata quedó viendo a los dos tristemente, Naruto vio a la chica y se alejó del pelirrojo para ir hacia ella y le agarro las manos.

-Naruto..- Dijo HInata sonrojándose ante el movimiento del rubio.

-Hablaremos después que me desocupe de Sasori. Necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me aclares que es lo que ocultas, Hinata. Quiero ayudarte en lo que sea.- Le dijo el Uzumaki a la Hyuga. Era la primera de esta que no se desmayaba de tener tan cerca al rubio. Ella solo asintió como respuesta, y claro… su rostro sonrojado no podía faltar. Naruto sonrió y le beso las manos aun sin soltarlas.- Bien, espérame un rato más.. Hinata-chan.

Después Naruto se fue junto con Sasori dejando a la Hyuga suspirando y con el corazón agitado.

Ya con los dos en otra parte.

-y Bien… ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?-Decía Naruto seriamente. Sasori lo miro confundido sin saber la seriedad del chico… será por la noticia o por haberlo interrumpido con la Hyuga.

-Tú y Hinata… Conversación pendiente… claramente veo que esta generación está llena de sorpresas.- Sonrió burlonamente. Naruto lo quedaba viendo mal.- Pero ya, a lo que venía.

Sasori saco su celular y mientras buscaba algo en él, Naruto suspiro cansado.- ¿Ya encontraste algo de ella?

-Peor… a que no adivinas con quien esta aliada.- Dijo Sasori retando al rubio. Este lo quedó viendo confundido.- Akatsuki y Akira están juntos… Hace unos días una fuente muy cercana me dijo que había visto a Akira con la organización esa.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto alarmado el rubio.

-Estaban en el festival de los cadáveres… -Aclaro el pelirrojo. Y le mostró la pantalla con la imagen que tanto buscaba. Eran la chica rubia, Akira junto con un chico peli-plateado con pinta de rebelde.- El que está a la par es Hidan, es uno de los más peligrosos de ese grupo.

-¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Qué quieren?

-Aún no lo sé.- Ishida me dijo que Akira lo único que hizo fue acompañarlo, mientras que él llego a participar del festival.. Ya sabes, a pelear.

El festival de los cadáveres era un festival, claramente, en donde cualquier chico con agallas se disponía a retar en la lona a algún desconocido en luchar contra él hasta que uno se rinda o bien, hasta que muera. El que ganara simplemente se llevaría el hecho de haber ganado, nada de dinero ni de regalos materiales.

-¿Y no sabes si Akira busca a Sasuke?

-Ella no, pero Akatsuki tal vez… ellos siempre quisieron tener a Sasuke a su disposición.

-Ni lo piensen.- Dijo enojado el rubio.- Sasuke no es tan idiota como para meterse en una organización que lo puede llevar a malos caminos.. o bien, que puedan matarlo.

-Es un alivio que Sasuke te tenga de amigo, Naruto. Eres muy bueno con él.- Le decía Sasori.- Siempre tratas de levantarle el ánimo a pesar de que nació con la cara de una morsa sin pelotas.

El rubio rio.- Después de todo hablar contigo me hizo reír.

-No siempre traigo malas noticias.- Sonreía el pelirrojo.- Otra cosa… siguiendo con lo de Akira. Personalmente no creo que Akira quiera el mal para Sasuke, tal vez ella está con ellos por eso mismo, para que no lo busquen. –Naruto meditaba las palabras de Sasori.- Tu más que nadie sabe lo último que dijo Akira de Sasuke… ella al final si sentía algo por él.

-Lo sé.- Suspiro el rubio.- Quiero creer la posibilidad de que Akira llego a sentir algo por Sasuke… quiero creer todo lo que Akira me dijo aquel día. Pero…- Naruto se golpeó a si mismo en el pecho.- Me duele recordar por aquello que vi cuando Sasuke estaba sumergido en la desesperación, cuando se enteró de que Akira solo se estaba burlando de él y que quería darle una lección.

-Inicialmente eso fue cierto. Pero… -Comentaba Sasori y Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Si… al final, sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Pero eso ya paso…- Dijo Naruto esfumando los recuerdos del ayer.- … Ya es otra cosa lo de ahora. Puede que Sasuke aun tenga esa herida abierta, últimamente lo he sentido extraño, amargado… seco.

Sasori escuchaba al rubio, este se despabilo y le dijo.- ¿Y si es otra cosa lo que lo abruma?

-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunto Naruto.- ¿Qué puede estar ocupando la cabeza de Sasuke en estos momentos?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú, eres su amigo de todas formas. Yo ya hice mi trabajo.-Dijo despidiéndose.- Te dejo hablar con la Hyuga… insisto, esto es demasiado raro…- Naruto lo quedó viendo confundido.

-No sé de qué hablas… Hinata y yo solo somos amigos. Cuídate..!

Ambos amigos tomaron sus caminos, Sasori la salida y Naruto a Hinata.

Mientras tanto la Hyuga se moría de los nervios pensando como comenzar la plática, llegando a una conclusión en que debería hablar sobre su bufanda perdida directamente… pero cuando la Hyuga se dio cuenta, creyó que hubiese sido mucho mejor tenerla consigo en ese momento para al fin poder devolvérsela después de tanto. Lamentablemente la bufanda la tenía guardada en la habitación de la mansión Hyuga.

No! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado la bufanda? Ahora pareceré una estúpida frente a Naruto-kun.-Se dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

-¿Bufanda?- Pregunto la voz de Naruto. Hinata sorprendida se paralizo al escuchar la voz del susodicho y volteo lentamente para enfrentarlo con la mirada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Pero al querer verlo a los ojos, el azul intenso en su mirar la cegaron e involuntariamente hizo que bajara la mirada.- ¿Qué bufanda?-Pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

_**Bueno, bueno.. aquí el 9no capítulo n_n... btw: no sé que paso, pero por alguna razon es el 8avo capítulo hace poquito no lo vi, se esfumo ._. lo volví a subir por las dudas, pero bueno ouo...**_

_**Ya Naruto escucho sobre la bufanda, Neji escucho acerca de Hinata y Naruto (aquí actuará muy celoso :V) Naruto defendió con uñas y dientes a su amigo :3 (no sé pero de música de fondo en ese momento se me vino "Yo soy tu amigo fiel" :v) Gaara y Sasori son primos de una u otra manera... no sé solo los puse así porque son pelirrojos y hermosos:) Sakura solo apareció de Cameo, pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerá bastante con Ino.. ¿se harán amigas? tal ves... ¿Hinata al final podrá decirle todo a Naruto? ¿Akira en realidad querrá proteger a Sasuke ocultándose en Akatsuki?... Continuara...**_

_**:v fuaaaa...**_

_**Hasta aquí las dejo :3 y les agradezco por sus bellos comentarios! arigato!... Comenten, Favoriteen, Y Compartan ;3**_

_**Sayonara!°**_


	10. Capítulo 10

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, Sakura se encontraba leyendo un libro "Beautiful Disaster", soñando despierta que Sasuke era el protagonista llamado Travis, y ella era Abby… El típico chico rudo que pelea en lo clandestino, y la típica chica que lo cambia con amor… o algo así. Sakura lo único que intentaba, además de imaginarse en una historia de amor con Sasuke, era ignorar al rubia, que aunque pareciera que ya no tenga nada en contra de ella aun no le daba la suficiente confianza. Ino se encontraba pintándose las uñas de su color favorito, lila, de repente se detuvo para dejar secar la pintura y puso atención en lo que leía Sakura, leyó el título del libro y le preguntó:

-¿De qué trata?

Sakura extrañada por que la rubia plástica había captado su existencia en el cuarto.- Eh…de u. Hermoso desastre(?)

-¿Es un libro terrorista o de alguna catástrofe?- Pregunto la ignorante rubia. Sakura intento no reír mientras respondía.

-No.- Se aguantó la risa, muy en serio.- Es de amor.

Ino la quedó viendo extrañada y seguía con su interrogatorio.- ¿Estas enamorada? –Sakura abrió casi por completo sus ojos.

-No…- Contesto horrorizada.- Qué lea cosas así, no indica que este enamorada.

-No sé porque no te creo. Pero más te vale que no sea de Sasuke.-Le advirtió la rubia apuntándole con su botecito de pintura.

Sakura Bufó.- No tengo tan mal gusto.

-¿Qué es esa respuesta?- Pregunto la rubia interesada en saber más, en saber qué es lo que piensa una simple mortal como ella, de su Dios Sasuke.- Me parece que tu mal tono de hablar de Sasuke se debe a algo…

-Si.- Respondió Sakura lo más serena y despreocupada que pudo.- No es mi tipo.

-¿Tu tipo?... –La pensó un rato Ino antes de hablar.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sakura rodó los ojos.- SI… no es como si fuese Sasuke un modelo de mi chico ideal.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo sería tu chico ideal?- Siguió la rubia.

-No sé. Pero definitivamente no sería como Sasuke Uchiha.

-Por cierto…- Ino pregunto como si hubiese encontrado algún hallazgo de la humanidad que revolucionaría el mundo.- ¿Cómo sabes acerca de él? ¿eres nueva, no?... Es muy extraño de que hables de él como si lo conocieras.

Sakura quedó sorprendida del hecho que Ino haya recapacitado tanto acerca de lo que ella misma le decía. No pensaba que las rubias como ella, o más bien.. Ella podía pensar tanto en una conversación.

-Eh… bueno, no lo conozco realmente, pero todas las chicas lo desean a morir, por lo que he podido ver. Y no me gustan los chicos que se les levanta el ego por ello.

-Mmm… - La rubia ahora estaba pensativa. Sakura estaba nerviosa de que le viniera algo más fuerte de la rubia ahora pensante.- Lo criticas sin conocerlo, deberías cambiar eso… él es un buen chico, no solo su belleza es lo que me atrae, si no… su capacidad de pensar en todo, nunca se le escapa nada.

Sakura quedaba viendo a la chica mientras hablaba del Uchiha.- Pero claro.. –Siguió la Yamanaka.- no está mal que piense un poco en la apariencia de mis hijos. Unos genes como los de Sasuke fusionados con los míos, nacerán unos ángeles de nosotros. –Exclamaba la rubia con gran amor.

Sakura perdió todas las esperanzas de inteligencia en la rubia, pensaba que podía sorprenderla con algo, pero vio que no… lo rubia, rubia se queda.

Pasada la conversación el celular de Ino sonó y quito el ambiente juvenil y despreocupado de la habitación delas chicas. El remitente era Hinata. Ambas chicas vieron la pantalla y luego se vieron a ellas.

-¿Habrá pasado algo con Hinata?-Pregunto Ino.

-No sabremos si no contestas.- le responde la Haruno.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde estará a estas horas?- Siguió preguntando la rubia sin contestar el teléfono y aún sonando.

-Contesta…!- Respondió exasperada la Haruno.

La rubia por fin contesta la llamada.- Alo? Hinata!... ¿Dónde estás?

-Hinata de desmayó, por favor vengan a verla… no sé qué paso.- Contesto el rubio de la otra línea.

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto Ino.- ¿Qué haces con el celular de Hinata?.. espera, ¿Esta desmayada? ¿por qué? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué le hiciste indicio de rata?- Contesto con furia y preocupación de que el rubio este con su querida amiga.

-¿Naruto?- Dijo Sakura insegura de poder decir algo más.- Oh Dios! ¿Desmayada? ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Le habrá podido dar su bufanda, o mejor, le habrá podido decir todo?- Pensó la pelirrosa.

-No es mi culpa, ella y yo habíamos quedado de hablar ahora… pero cuando llegue ella menciono algo de una bufanda yo pregunte y se desmayó intentando hablar.

-NO MIENTAS, MALDITO.- Reclamo la rubia.- No inventes historias de bufandas, algo le hiciste a mi querida amiga y te las veras conmigo. ¿Dónde carajo están?- Pregunto la rubia muy enojada.

-¿Bufanda?-Seguía pensando la pelirrosa.- Seguro no pudo decirle nada.

-Yo no hice nada!- Seguía diciendo Naruto de la otra línea.- Estamos en la enfermería. Ella aún no despierta, estoy preocupado.

-Deberías estar más preocupado acerca de lo que te voy a hacer cuando llegue allá, maldito.- Dicho esto, la rubia cortó la llamada muy furiosa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sakura muy preocupada.

-Hinata se desmayó, Naruto esta con ella y al saber que le hizo… maldita rata de alcantarilla, lo voy a matar.- Dijo Ino apretándose el puño.

-Cálmate, Ino-san…- Le intento de tranquilizar la pelirrosa.- Seguro Naruto no hizo nada.

-¿Cómo puedes defender a ese aborto fallido? –Le reclamo la rubia, luego la pensó.- Oye, ¿no estarás enamorada de Naruto?

-Eh… ¿Qué? NO!- Respondió horrorizada la Haruno. Ino inspecciono su respuesta no muy convencida.- NO! Absolutamente no!

-Más te vale que el periodo de tiempo en el que estemos de compañeras de cuarto, me digas quién es el que te gusta… si no pensaré que eres lesbiana y haré una demanda para que te alejes de mí a 1 km de distancia.

-No soy lesbiana… Y no me gusta nadie!- Respondió Sakura sonrojada, claramente estaba mintiendo y era mejor que lo haga mientras tanto.

-Dejemos esto para después, Hinata nos necesita.- Dijo la Rubia.

-Si.- Asintió la pelirrosa. Ambas se pusieron la chaqueta del instituto y se fueron tras su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería con Naruto y Hinata aún desmayada…

Naruto le sostenía con delicadeza la mano a Hinata, apreciándola como si fuese una joya preciosa, luego rosando lo más delicado posible su mano contra su rostro para quitar un cabello rebelde que se anteponía en el rostro de la chica, Naruto observo más detenidamente el rostro de la Hyuga esforzándose en recordar donde había visto a la chica anteriormente, sin resultado alguno, pero luego recordó lo de la bufanda…

/FlashBack/

\- Mi bufanda!- Dijo alterado.- No! Esos malditos me la han de haber quitado.- Se recordaba a si mismo llorando por su bufanda perdida. Mientras que Jiraya trataba de hacerle pensar que tal vez la había dejado tirada en algún lugar, cosa que el mismo no creía, ya que su bufanda era lo más preciado que el tenia, era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres. Hecha a mano por su madre, y regalada por su padre.

Naruto apreciaba tanto esa bufanda que con dolor se resignó a dejarla perdida en aquel parque, las posibilidades de que la volviera a ver eran 0.

/Fin del FlashBack/

Hasta ahora, Naruto volvió a recordar el asunto de la bufanda, recordó también las noches que pasaba llorando extrañándola debido a que era lo último que tenia de sus padres, y que con ella se sentía que sus padres estaban con él.

Ahora Naruto tenía la corazonada de que Hinata la conocía desde aquella lamentable situación.

-Sera que.. Hinata, ¿te conozco desde aquella vez? ¿Eras la niña a quien defendí aquella tarde?- Le hablaba al cuerpo dormido de la Hyuga.

Como Huracán arremetiéndose a las costas, entro Ino Yamanaka a la enfermería interrumpiendo el tierno reencuentro de Naruto con la niña que salvó hace años.

-NARUTO, ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? ¡Más te vale que por tu bien ella despierte pronto!- Y así se hizo presente Ino Yamanaka, entrando de golpe al lugar y gritando e insultando al Uzumaki.

-Ya te dije que no le hice nada, solo se desmayó.- Se excusaba el rubio. Y era cierto lo que él decía, solo que aún el rubio no comprendía porque Hinata le costó decir lo de la bufanda terminando a desmayarse.

-Si claro, y yo te voy a creer tan rápido.- Miro con despreció al Uzumaki la rubia amiga de la Hyuga. Luego ella ignoro a Naruto y se fue hablarle a su aún inconsciente amiga.- Hinata, ¿me escuchas? Todo estará bien, juro que no te hará sufrir de nuevo este pendejo.

-Oye!- Se quejó el mencionado.- Ya dije que yo no le hice nada.- Ino lo cayó con su mirada matadora, así como de dulce la Yamanaka es, igual de malévola puede llegar a ser.

-Naruto…- La voz de Sakura se hizo presente. Naruto volteo de dónde provenía la voz.- Discúlpala, ella aún no sabe nada.- Le susurro la pelirrosa al rubio, él sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-No importa, los insultos no me hacen nada.- Contesto Naruto. Ino prácticamente los estaba ignorando, pero podía escucharlos.

-Ino, saldré con Naruto a hablar un momento ¿sí?.- Le aviso la pelirrosa a la rubia.

-Claro, has lo que quieras.- Le respondió de mala gana.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el comportamiento de su compañera y luego ambos se fueron.

Buscaron un lugar del pasillo donde la rubia no pudiera escucharlos, cuando lo hallaron Naruto se recostó sobre la pared en señal de estar cansado por el dia y exclamo.

-Menudo día que tuve hoy!

-¿Tan mal te fue?- Pregunto Sakura sonriendo al lado del rubio.

-Sii… algo así. He tenido 3 intentos de paros cardíacos.- La pelirrosa rió un poco ante el comentario del chico. Naruto sonrió de verla sonreír.

-Eso pasa cuando eres estudiante de este Instituto, supongo.

-Tú también lo eres! Y no veo que estés tan estresada como yo.- Se quejó Naruto.

-Pues, no creo que tengamos los mismos problemas, Naruto.- Contesto Sakura.

-Y me alegro que sea así. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja el buen rubio. Sakura no entendía aún lo que paso con Hinata, así que decidió preguntar.

-Naruto…- Hizo pausa.- … ¿Qué paso con Hinata?

Naruto quedó viendo a la chica que le gusta y se sonrojo al verla. Volteo la cara de vergüenza de lo que hacía y le contesto.-Eh…- Recordando la pregunta que le había hecho la chica y lo de hace un momento supo que contestar.- Ya lo sé todo, Sakura-chan.

-¿Todo?- Se sorprendió la pelirrosa, viéndolo incrédula.- ¿Qué es todo?

-Lo de la bufanda.- Le contesto.- Recordé hace poco que la niña que defendí hace años, era Hinata.- Ambos formaron un silencio.- ¿Ella tiene la bufanda?

-Eso me dijo.- Contesto la amiga de la Hyuga.

-Cuéntame acerca de eso.- Le pidió el Uzumaki a la Haruno. Ella lamentablemente pensando dijo que no podía meterse en la situación de estos dos chicos, quería que su historia de amor la escribieran ellos, no podía meterse más.

-Lo siento, Naruto.-Se disculpó la pelirrosa.- No soy quién para contar las cosas que me cuenta Hinata, ahora que esta desmayada creo que no sería lo correcto, lo mejor es que esperes a que ella despierte y te lo diga.- Naruto se sintió deprimido por ello.- Pero… ¿Cómo supiste eso? Puedo asegurar que Hinata no te hablo nada de eso.

-Sí, no lo hizo. Solo se desmayó apenas pregunte por la bufanda.- Recordó Naruto esa escena.

-Me lo temía. Pero no tenía pensado que Hinata se desmayaría.

-Ni yo… me siento de alguna manera culpable.- Decía Naruto mientras se daba con el puño en el pecho. Sakura le sostuvo el puño para evitar que se diese de nuevo.

-No eres culpable de nada, Naruto.- Naruto miro a Sakura y este se sonrojo por completo. Sakura se zafó de su agarre y miro sorprendida al rubio. ¿Se sonrojo? Pensó Sakura, no debe ser una mala jugada que le daban sus ojos a esta hora.

-Como sea, pero fue por mí que Hinata se desmayó.- Hablo Naruto dándole la espalda a Sakura, seguía sonrojado de haberla tenido tan cerca.

-Hinata es muy… - Sakura estaba pensando las palabras correctas para hacer sentir mejor a Naruto.- es muy sensible, ella cuando le preocupa mucho algo o alguien llega a esos extremos.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Naruto aún desconfiado.- Pero… ¿por qué se preocupa por mí? Entonces…

-Pues, supongo porque te considera mucho… es más, es como a mí.. Llevamos poco de conocernos y ella me dijo que me quiere mucho y que daría todo por mí, así como yo a ella. Me ha demostrado que es una buena persona, no le desea el mal a nadie y es… una grandiosa chica. Te aseguro que te darás cuenta en poco tiempo.

Naruto miraba detenidamente a Sakura mientras hablaba de su amiga, era extraño escuchar hablar de esa manera a Sakura de Hinata… ¿desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan amigas? O ¿porqué de repente empezó a hablar de Hinata? Pareciera que quisiera convencerlo de algo.

-A como dijiste, será mejor que ella me cuente de todo eso. – Respondió Naruto. Sakura le sonreía.

-Deberíamos volver a ver si Hinata ya despertó.- Comentó Sakura después de un rato de observar el cielo estrellado.

-Si.- Sakura ya se disponía a caminar, pero Naruto le sostuvo la mano para detenerla.- Pero antes… Sakura no te había podido decir nada ahora que estas en el mismo instituto que yo. Sé que ganaste la beca por tu propio esfuerzo y todo eso… así que: Bienvenida a Konoha High School, espero que se cumplan todos tus propósitos aquí.

Sakura se sorprendió por la bienvenida del Uzumaki y le sonrió agradecidamente.- Gracias, Naruto. A como te había dicho el verano pasado… Tú haces que mis problemas se esfumen con una sonrisa, es un privilegio haberte conocido.

Naruto de igual manera sonrió y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería donde seguían Hinata e Ino.

Ya en el lugar, Naruto vio que Hinata ya había despertado e inmediatamente Naruto fue donde ella a abrazarla.

-Naruto-kun… no quería preocupar- Hinata hablaba pero fue interrumpida por Naruto abrazándola. Esto hizo que Hinata se sonrojará exageradamente y casi se vuelve a desmayar.

Naruto aun abrazándola le decía en el oído.- No sé que hubiese hecho si no hubieses abierto los ojos. Lo siento mucho, Hinata… -Dijo casi llorando. Hinata se quedó sorprendida ante lo que pasaba y sonrió satisfecha de la situación y le correspondió el abrazo y así estuvieron por unos segundos hasta que Ino…

-¡Ya sepárate de ella! ¿No ves que la sofocas?- Le gritaba Ino a Naruto.

-Ya déjalos, Ino.- Le decía Sakura separando a la rubia de la pareja.- Naruto me dijo que estaba muy asustado de que Hinata se haya desmayado.

-Pues, tiene razón en estar preocupado… -Hablaba Ino pero Sakura la interrumpio llevándosela a fuera para dejar a la pareja sola.

-¿Qué no ves que Hinata le gusta Naruto?..-Le decía Sakura a Ino para que entrara en razón y los dejará en paz.

-Debes estar de broma…- Le contesto Ino con los ojos casi salidos de la impresión. Sakura le negó el que fuese una broma.- Es imposible... - Ino se había quedado callada unos instantes pensando, llegándo a la conclusión que la persona que le gustaba a Hinata era el rubio Uzumaki.- ¿era Naruto? El chico de quien esta enamorada Hinata es... ¿Naruto?

-sí.- respondió en un suspiro la pelirrosa.

-Pero… nunca me dijo quien era...- Ino miro fijamente a Sakura con enojo.- Pero tú lo sabes! ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Yo si me doy cuenta de las reacciones de los demás. Lo supe por cuenta propia, no porque ella me lo dijo… -Ino se sintió tonta y mala amiga y bajo la mirada apenada.

-Lo siento… nunca pensé que…- Sakura quedó viendo extraño a Ino, no era de comportarse así. La veía a punto de llorar. Antes de que Ino volviera a tartamudear algo Sakura la había abrazado.

Volviendo donde estaban Naruto y Hinata.

Ya se habían separado de su abrazo, y ahora Naruto le decía a Hinata acerca de lo de la bufanda.

-Hinata, ya se acerca de la bufanda. Lo recordé mientras estabas inconsciente. Ahora, sé de donde te vi antes, eras aquella niña que defendí de aquellos niños que te estaban molestando hace años… ¿me equivoco?

Hinata un poco menos apenada a como estuviese antes, asintió con la cabeza.- Si, era yo… lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero es que… estaba muy avergonzada. Si, lo sé… pensarás que soy una tonta.

-No, no lo pienso, Hinata.-Respondió Naruto.- Pero, quiero que quedé claro que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Naruto sonrió para Hinata, y Hinata con un leve sonrojo igual sonrió para él.- Acerca de la bufanda, quiero decirte que yo la encontré tirada en el césped más adelante, estaba un poco rota y sucia, pensaba devolvértela pero me dio mucha vergüenza, así que me la quedé pero vi que todavía podía recomponerse, así que la limpie y cosí las partes en las que estaba rota, pensaba devolvértela pero no volví a verte desde aquella vez y había perdido las esperanzas de verte nuevamente, hasta la secundaría, cuando te vi de nuevo pensé que la vida me estaba dando una mala jugada y pensé en regresartela pero… por tonta me dio vergüenza el solo hablar contigo, y es por eso que aún tengo tu bufanda, perdona por no habértela devuelto… perdóname por favor!

Naruto quedó anonado con la confesión de la Hyuga y sonrió tiernamente, le levanto el rostro para poder verla mejor y con sus ojos fijo le agradeció.- Gracias, Hinata… da igual que te hayas tardado tanto, y ya no importa mucho la bufanda, si no el hecho de que te hayas molestado en coser una vieja bufanda de un niño desconocido que te defendió de unos niños y que aun así solo recibí golpes de esos malditos.- Rió como siempre Naruto recordando ese día.- Pero, quiero que sepas que ahora que has podido decirme todo eso, te apreció mucho más ahora ya que pude conocerte mejor en este pequeño tiempo. Gracias por todo, Hinata.- Finalizo con una cálida y sincera sonrisa el Uzumaki.

_**Holi holi c: adivinen quién publico más seguido.. jeje **_

_**Bueno, el motivo del cual publique antes el capítulo es porque estoy de vacaciones y acaban de terminar varios en emisión que alegraban mi existencia (lloró :'c) y pues, eh aquí un capítulo cargado de NaruHina en el aire.. :v aunque aún no es oficial..! Si, señores.. Ino y Sakura se hicieron amigas después de esto :3 y ahora el que no apareció es Sasuke... el próximo capítulo sera de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto! ¿se acercará lo que Sasuke temía? ¿Sufrirá mucho el pobre rubio? ¿Una amistad renacerá o se desvancerá? descubranlo en el próximo capítulo :'**__**3**_

_**No se olviden de comentar, favoritear y compartir! 3**_

_**SAYONARA!°**_


	11. Capítulo 11

A la mañana siguiente, seguían las clases. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Ino se levantaron desvelados. Los amigos de Naruto lo notaron de inmediato e hicieron burlas de ello.

-¿Estuvo buena la noche con la Hyuga?- Pregunto Kiba burlándose como lo hacía comúnmente.

Naruto no de buena cara lo ignoraba mientras bostezaba.

-Dejen en paz al chico.- Decía Gaara.- Acuerdense que si los escucha Neji quien se meterá en problema no solo será Naruto si no ustedes.

-Yo no he dicho nada.- Hablo Shikamaru.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo… no por nada, Naruto vendría con esa cara.

-Naruto esta así porque no paro de contarme su historia con Hinata de hace años toda la noche.- Comentó Sasuke sin hacer una expresión en específico.

-Ok, eso debe comentarse en grupo.- Dijo Kiba.

-Solo si es lo que desea el protagonista de esa historia, Naruto…- Dijo Gaara llamando la atención de Naruto.

Naruto los quedó viendo con pocos ánimos, estaba muy cansado, pero como si un switch lo encendiera sonrió recordando lo de anoche. – Esta bien, que sea en el almuerzo.

Si no fuese porque estaban en público, Kiba, Gaara y Chouji hubiesen gritado como fangirls de la emoción.

-El almuerzo volverá a hacer la hora feliz.- Comentó Chouji.

-Siempre lo fue.- Respondió sonriente a su amigo.

-Para ustedes, par de glotones.- Les dijo Shikamaru.- Todos rieron y partieron a su primera clase.

Mientras tanto con las chicas, Ino intentaba disimular las pequeñas ojeras de la noche anterior. Sakura solo planeaba cuantos minutos dormir en el almuerzo y qué aun así le alcanzará para almorzar. Y Hinata caminaba entre nubes por la noche anterior, por fin se le había cumplido el sueño de poder hablar con Naruto y contarle acerca de la bufanda. Sonreía en cada paso que daba.

-Hinata te quiero demasiado pero me es irritante que tu rías como una niña, mientras que yo sufro por estas horribles ojeras que me causaron el haberme dormido tan tarde.- Le comentaba Ino a su amiga sonriente.

Hinata no la escuchaba, estaba mentalmente reviviendo el momento de ayer con Naruto.

-Dejala, no te escucha.- Le decía Sakura a su nueva amiga, ya no eran más solo compañeras de cuarto. Después de que Ino se haya desahogado con Sakura, Ino cambio el trato y comportamiento hacia la pelirrosa, ahora la consideraba su amiga, o mejor dicho una de las mejores.

La rubia suspiro.- El efecto colateral de estar enamorado. Ojala algún día pueda sentirlo, se ve tan bonito, así no me importaría tanto tener ojeras… solo mira a Hinata, no se molesta en si quiera ocultarlas.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tu estas enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha,¿no? –Pregunto Sakura recordando la conversación de anoche acerca de las personas que les gustaba.

-Eh… define "enamorada".- Contesto la rubia.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿No es que te gustaba Sasuke?

-Si decimos que solo pienso que nos veríamos bien juntos, ¿es estar enamorada?- Sakura niega lentamente sorprendida.- Me parece que no, no estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun.

Sakura no supo que decir ante la confesión de su amiga rubia. Ino seguía viendo lo ida que iba su amiga Hyuga al pensar en Naruto en su noche anterior, suspiro

Entraron a su respectiva clase cada una, quedando Sakura con Ino y Hinata con el grupo de los chicos solamente de conocidos.

Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto estaban entre los chicos conocidos que había quedado en la clase de Algebra con Hinata.

-Eh.. eh!- Trataba de llamar la atención el castaño a su amigo Naruto.- Mira, Naruto!... –Le señalaba a Hinata sentada a unos 3 asientos delante de ellos.

-Oh, HINATA!- Llamó a gritos a su nueva "amiga" el rubio, y no solo a ella si no que a todos en el salón.

Hinata volteando a ver a su amor casi imposible se sonrojo a penas escucho su nombre siendo dicho por el rubio de sus sueños y pesadillas…- Nar-ruto-kun.- Dijo casi en un susurro. Naruto fue tras ella.

-¿Está bien que lo dejemos solo?- Pregunto Gaara.

-Ñee… estará bien.- Dijo Kiba.

Sasuke viendo a la pareja se quedó extrañado pensando.- ¿Naruto y Hinata?... será posible que… No!.. Estos pensamientos me hacen ver como un desesperado enamorado. Respetaré los sentimientos de Naruto aún si logra enamorarse de Hinata.

-¿Y tú porqué estas tan pensativo? Uchiha.- Le pregunta Kiba.

-Estaba pensando cuando se acabará la estupidez que ronda en este grupo…- Contestó malhumorado el Uchiha.

-Me parece que alguien no pudo dormir por la sensación de la noche. "La Bufanda del ayer."- Se burlaba Gaara a carcajadas. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoraba. El pelirrojo viendo que no conseguía nada con burlarse se extrañó y se acercó a Sasuke.- Ey! Tú! ¿Por qué no me contestaste de mal manera? Se supone que debías golpearme o quedarme viendo como si quisieras matarme.

-Estaba matándote internamente.- Contestó el Uchiha sonriendo.

Sonriendo divertido… ¿era posible? Kiba y Gaara como si de un fantasma se tratará se alejaron despavoridos de su amigo y con la voz temblando exclamaron.

-¿Esta sonriendo? ¿Uchiha está sonriendo?- Pregunto Gaara claramente asustado.

-¿No sé qué da más miedo, como dijo lo que dijo o la sonrisa?- Pregunto igual de asustado el castaño Inuzuka.

-Definitivamente la sonrisa.- Contesto Gaara.- Mierda! El día ha llegado… ¿ya vienen los jinetes del apocalipsis? ¡Se acerca el día del juicio!

-¡Y yo aún no me he casado…!- Exclamo Kiba fingiendo preocupación.

-No jodas…. Tú morirás con prostitutas alrededor y con SIDA, herpes y Chancro.- Le contestó Gaara a Kiba.

-Si…. Genial.- Contesta Kiba sonriendo plácidamente.

-Definitivamente ustedes son unos estúpidos al cuadrado.- Les responde Sasuke aún divertido y con la sonrisa en el rostro.

¿A qué se debe tan buen humor de repente? Gaara y Kiba no podían entender la sonrisa que aún adornaba el rostro de su amigo.

-No, ya… - Dijo Gaara.-

-Es extraño que sonrías..- Continuo Kiba.

-y dos veces seguidas.

-¿En serio vamos a morir ya?- Pregunto Kiba realmente preocupado.

-No, idiota.- Contesta el Uchiha.- ¿Ahora ya Sasuke Uchiha no le es permitido sonreír?- Seguía sonriendo.

-Ya para, Sasuke… esto asusta.- Continuaba Gaara igual de asustado que Kiba. Sasuke ahora lanzo una carcajada.

-Ustedes me divierten…- Comento Sasuke después de reírse plácidamente. Gaara y Kiba aún asustados se sentaron quedando viéndose el uno al otro y luego viendo al Uchiha que seguía sonriendo.

-Esto debe ser brujería.- Le susurraba el Inuzuka al pelirrojo Sabaku.

Siguiendo con Naruto y Hinata.

-Ah.. – Comentó Hinata recordando algo.- Por cierto, en vacaciones de verano iré a mi casa y te traeré tu bufanda lo más pronto posible.

-Si quieres planeamos una salida a la playa.- Le comenta Naruto a la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

Ella y Naruto en la playa… viendo el atardecer, cenando en la fresca brisa del verano, bikini… shorts ajustados… Naruto, abdomen… la Hyuga estaba teniendo una serie de deseos lujuriosos con Naruto en la playa haciéndose sonrojar hasta darle fiebre.

-Hinata?...- Llamo a su amiga el rubio viendo que esta no respondía.- Si no quieres ir a la playa, no hay problema.

-Eh? NO!.. Si si si quiero.- Asentía una y otra vez.

El rubio sonrió.- Bien, entonces dile a Sakura que también vaya...-La Hyuga se tranquilizó un poco imaginando a Sakura en el escenario. Aunque le era extraño que el mismo Naruto la invitara.- ¿Todo está bien si llevó a Sasuke?

Hinata pensó en Sakura al escuchar la petición del rubio. Estaría bien que el Uchiha fuese, así Sakura tendría oportunidad con él, sería una manera de regresarle el favor que le estaba haciendo con el Uzumaki.

-Está bien.- Contestó la Hyuga sonriendo dulcemente.

-Bien!- Afirmo Satisfecho el rubio. El profesor Azuma Sarutobi estaba entrando acaparando el orden en el salón.- Ya me voy… Nos vemos, Hinata!

-La Hyuga se despidió de Naruto sacudiendo la mano. Sonriendo felizmente la había dejado el Uzumaki, era la primera vez que hablaba con él sin desmayarse o cerrándose en su propio cascaron.

Ya de vuelta a su asiento el rubio felizmente ignoraba al pelirrojo y al castaño que aún seguián temerosos de la sonrisa de Sasuke, que por cierto aún sonreía.

-Sasuke… Iremos a la playa.- Es lo primero que logra decirle a su amigo sonriente.

Sasuke analizo lo que acaba de escuchar y borró la sonrisa a una expresión sería de "¿Qué carajos?"-

-No me gusta la playa.- Le responde a su rubio amigo que aún seguía en las nubes.

-Pues te tendrá que gustar porque en verano iremos con Sakura y Hinata a la playa.- Le responde el rubio aún en las nubes.

-Ni lo pienses.- El Sasuke normal y amargado había regresado. Kiba y Gaara suspiraron del alivio. Al escuchar "Iremos" y "con Sakura" en la misma oración no era para sonreír.

El Uchiha tratando de sacar a la pelirrosa de su mente, y su amigo que no sabe cuánto es el daño que le hace sigue metiendo la daga en la herida.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke… Sera divertido.- Trataba de convencer a su amigo.

-No, ya dije que no.- Le contestaba firmente el Uchiha.

-¡PORFAVOR!- Insistía el Uzumaki.

-NO!

-¡Por Favor!-Seguía el rubio con tal de convencer a su amigo de ir.

Sasuke moría por ir con ellos, a pesar tiempo con Sakura, el problema era que su amigo también venía con esas intenciones. No había de otra, tenía que tentarlo a dejar de insistir en convencerlo para ir y no había otra forma que decirle..

-Iré con una condición…- Empezó a decirle el Uchiha.-… Decláratele a Sakura, y yo iré.

Naruto no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.- ¿Hablas en serio?- El Uchiha asintió.

-Si tu agarras el valor para decláratele a Sakura, yo agarrare valor para ir a un lugar que no me guste…

-¿Qué ganas con eso?

-Veré que tanto te arriesgas para que yo vaya… que de hecho no encuentro por qué llevarme.

-Te invite porque no podré ir con dos mujeres, se vería feo… además, eres mi amigo! Sabes que yo no puedo dejarte de un lado en nada.- Sasuke ya empezaba a comérselo el remordimiento. Naruto y sus palabras lo estaban hiriendo y estuvo a punto de quitar la condición cuando el Uzumaki hablo.- Aunque ¿sabes qué? Acepto la condición.

-¿Qué?- Ahora el sorprendido era Sasuke.

-Si! Me declarare a Sakura…- Continuó el Uzumaki.- Tienes razón, Sasuke, Tengo que tener el valor de hacerlo… es más, lo haré hoy.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Grito Sasuke llamando la atención del salón entero. Se apeno del hecho y bajo la cabeza.- Estas loco, Naruto.- Le susurro.

-Sí, siempre me lo recuerdas… Hablamos luego.- Dicho esto, el rubio sonriente se volteo y trato de prestar atención a la clase.

Ahora Sasuke estaba totalmente preocupado... ¿Tan pronto se vendría? ¿Qué sucederá si lo hace? Lo mejor es que Sakura le corresponda sus sentimientos, de lo contrario… no sabría que hacer.

Y Así pasaron las horas y con ellas la clases. En la hora de almuerzo cuando termiban de salir por completo todos los alumnos, Naruto prácticamente había desaparecido. Y todos los del grupo lo notaron.

-Oye, ¿Y Naruto?- Pregunto Kiba por su amigo.

-Creo que dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.- Respondió Chouji

-¿Será la comida?- Pregunto pensativo el Inuzuka.

-No lo creo. Siempre va corriendo con Chouji para ver quién llega primero.- Comentó Shikamaru.

-Eso es cierto!- Afirmo Chouji.- Además, hoy no es viernes de Ramen.

Gaara muy pensativo debido a la ausencia del rubio, notó lo callado que aguardaba el Uchiha.- ¿Tu sabes algo? Sasuke.

Sasuke preguntándose si sería bueno comentar acerca de la condición de la playa, decidió decir nada más…- Naruto se le confesara a Sakura.

-Todos, sin excepción abrieron casi por completo la boca de asombro.- NO JODAS!- Comentó primero Kiba.

-Es en serio?- Shikamaru nunca comentaba nada, pero esto por completo lo sorprendió.

-Naruto es muy valiente, lo admiro.- Dijo gustoso de escuchar la noticia el buen Chouji.

A Gaara también lo sorprendió, pero evitó comentar debido a la cara larga de su amigo el Uchiha.- Creo que deberíamos ir a almorzar.- Todos asintieron y fueron retirándose comentando acerca de la noticia, al final Gaara quedó esperando en la puerta al Uchiha.

-No es necesario que hables.- Comento el Uchiha estando delante de Sabaku frente a la puerta.

-No iba a hacerlo.- Contesto.- Esperaba que lo hicieras tú.

-No tengo nada que decir.- Contesto sin expresión alguna, pero con un poco de tristeza en su interior.

-Lo harás luego, estoy seguro.- Le dijo Gaara dándole una palmada en el hombro. Sasuke lo quedó viendo y pensó en hablar pero escogió por seguir en silencio.

Mientras tanto con Naruto… El rubio se encontraba buscando a Sakura desesperadamente, cuando al fin logro divisarla llamó la atención de esta agitándole la mano. Sakura lo vio y se despidió de Ino y otras chicas que hasta hace poco conoció debido a Ino.

-Naruto! ¿Pasa algo?- Hablo Sakura muy animada.

-Eh..- El rubio automáticamente se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.- No pasa nada malo, tranquila.- Empezó a reírse de los nervios.

Sakura confundida no sabía que pasaba, así que sonrió de igual manera.- Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

-Vengo a decirte algo… algo que siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… hacía…- Empezaba a hablar Naruto pero Sakura lo había interrumpido llevándoselo a otro lugar debido a que habían muchas personas en ese lugar, era el pasillo después de todo. Además que Sakura creía que Naruto venía a confesarle los sentimientos que "según ella" sentía Naruto hacia la Hyuga.

-Perdón por interrumpirte, pero creo que este tema no es de hablarse en público… - Sonrió la pelirrosa. Naruto se sonrojo aún más, el rubio pensó que Sakura ya había captado la seña.

-No te preocupes, de hecho…si quería hacerlo.- Decía Naruto aún nervioso.- Quiero decirle a todos sobre lo que siento..- Sakura se sonrojo pensando lo feliz que estaría su amiga Hyuga escuchando esto.- mis sentimientos hacia ti son puros, Sakura… y prometo hacerte feliz si aceptas salir conmigo.

Sakura había escuchado eso y no reaccionaba, era como si se estuviera convenciendo ella misma de que lo que había escuchado no era real, que no había sido dicho por Naruto, el chico que le gustaba su nueva amiga.

-eh..?- Era lo único que pudo comentar Sakura después de tal confesión.

-Eh?- Repitió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Naruto… ¿qué acabas de decir?- Preguntaba Sakura con esperanza de que lo que haya escuchado haya sido parte de su imaginación.

Naruto confundido con la expresión y el tono de voz de la pelirrosa volvió a repetir.- Me gustas, Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos casi por completo y se tapó la boca con las manos asustada, lo que acaba de escuchar no podía ser posible.

-¿Por qué?- respondió Sakura.

Naruto estaba sorprendido y no de buena manera con la respuesta de Sakura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso?- Pregunto Naruto un poco enojado pero desilusionado.

Sakura viendo lo que causo su repentina respuesta se disculpó.

-Naruto.. lo siento, pero…- Sakura se detuvo antes de terminar la obvia respuesta. Naruto bajo la mirada totalmente destrozado.-… lo siento pero yo no te merezco.

Naruto levantó la mirada y le lanzó una mirada de enojo hacia Sakura. Pero no del enojo de haber sido rechazado, Naruto no toleraba que alguien dijera esas palabras "No te merezco", para él esas palabras son más que una débil escusa.

-No digas eso!- Le grito Naruto a Sakura.- No digas que no me mereces porque es peor a que me rechaces. No estas siendo sincera ¿verdad?... Si me rechazas no pongas de escusa que no te merezco… dime la verdad. Hay algo más, ¿no es así?

Sakura miraba asustado al Uzumaki. Nunca en el poco tiempo que tiene de conocerlo lo vio tan lleno de ira.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, Naruto. No seas tan cruel contigo mismo.

-¡No estoy siendo cruel con nadie!- Exclamo Naruto.- La única que está siendo cruel consigo misma, eres tu… No quieres ser sincera. Si me rechazas por lo menos dime la verdadera razón por la cual no te gusto…-Dijo el rubio ya bajando el tono de voz.- Por favor. Se sincera, Sakura.

Sakura viendo al rubio acabado mentalmente suspiro y se preparó para hablar.

-Creo que tienes razón. No doy más que escusas para no hacerme cargo de muchas cosas, como el dolor que te voy a causar al decir esto…- Naruto le ponía debida atención a las palabras de Sakura.- Naruto… a mí, ya me gusta alguien mas.

Naruto no le sorprendió mucho escuchar eso, pero necesitaba saber quién era esa persona.- ¿Quién es?... no me digas, ¿es el chico del verano pasado? ¿El que te hiso sufrir?

-Exacto, es él…- Contesto Sakura afirmando los pensamientos del rubio. Naruto no es de esas personas que se rinden a la primera, son los perseveran hasta lograr algo que anhelan y Sakura no habría sido la excepción, hasta que Sakura siguió hablando.- Y esa persona que me hizo sufrir el verano pasado, está aquí…

Justamente en ese momento Hinata iba doblando y diviso al rubio de sus sueños y a su amiga pelirrosa hablar, sonrió por un momento y decidió acercarse.

-Naruto-kun..- Dijo la Hyuga ahora sin un rastro de nervio, por lo menos por ahora, ya se había medio acostumbrado a la presencia de Naruto.- Sakura-chan!... Que bien que los veo.- Los veía sonriente más no sabía que el ambiente de estos dos estaba muy denso.- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto al verlos tan callados y nerviosos.

-Eh… No pasa nada, Hinata.- Le contestaba con una sonrisa nerviosa su amiga Sakura.

-Sí..-Suspiro el rubio abatido y sin ganas.- No pasa nada.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Dijo Hinata viendo lo mal que estaba su amigo. La Hyuga no entendía el desvanecimiento del rubio y empezaba a preocuparle la situación.- Te veo muy mal.

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa a Hinata para tranquilizarla.- Calma, estoy bien… en serio. Es solo que…- Miró a Sakura de reojo mientras le contestaba a la Hyuga.- le estaba diciendo a Sakura que estaba muy desilusionado de que aún no me hayan dicho nada de integrarme al quinteto principal en el equipo… eso me pone mal. – Sonrió.- Perdona por preocuparte.

Sakura se sentía tan mal por mentirle a su amiga que prefirió quedarse callada.

Hinata no muy convencida dejo dejar la conversación así, pero pensó en hablar con Naruto más tarde para animarlo.- Esta bien… todo estará bien, Naruto-kun. Ya verás que tus ruegos serán escuchados.

-Eso espero.- Contesto Naruto mirando a Sakura.- Tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas? Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojo ante la petición del chico y asintió alegremente.- Sakura… ¿vienes con nosotros?- Sakura miro a Naruto, este la vio con seriedad.

-No tengo mucha hambre, Hinata. Gracias.- Sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Oh, está bien.- Quedó viendo a su amiga con duda.- Luego hablamos.- Cuando Hinata se fue al lado de Naruto esta le susurro.- ¿Pasa algo con Sakura? Naruto.

El rubio volteo la mirada hacia la pelirrosa quién se encontraba aún en el lugar donde la había llevado Naruto y de nuevo miro a la Hyuga.-Dejame preguntarle. Ya vengo… no tardo.-

Naruto fue tras Sakura, quién al verlo lo miro con miedo.

-Ahora tú me debes una conversación… Quiero saber quién es el chico por el cual no puedo entrar en tu corazón, Sakura.- Le decía Naruto a la chica asustada.-

Sakura no contesto, no hablo, se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Naruto le levanto la mirada y le dijo.- Tienes que ser sincera conmigo, Sakura… confía en mí, por lo menos permíteme eso.

-Hablamos luego.- Solo pudo contestarle la chica. Este asintió y siguió caminando a hacia donde estaba Hinata para luego irse a comer con ella.

Sakura no aparto la vista de la pareja hasta que los perdió de vista. Ahora la pelirrosa realmente le estaba doliendo esto, la confesión del mismo chico que le gustaba su amiga, Hinata Hyuga. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Pero ahora, estaba peor sabiendo que Naruto quería saber el nombre del chico de quién gustaba ella, chico que no sabía Sakura hasta ayer mientras hablaba con Ino, que Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto. No era solamente Hinata la herida en esta situación, si no el mismo Naruto, a ambos los quería tanto que no quería lastimarlos, pero.. Naruto le rogó a Sakura decirle quién era la persona que ocupaba su corazón, ahora Sakura no sabía que hacer pero tenía que sacar la verdad algún día, Sakura tiene que enfrentar todo lo que venga, es así como uno crece, ¿no?

_**Holi holi c:**_

_**Bueno, acá el 11vo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado C:**_

**_Si me dilate un poco fue porque de verdad no hallaba como redactar este capítulo fue como qué... ¿qué pongo primero? D: pero bueno, ahí quedó jaja_**

**_Ya paso lo que tenia que pasar, veamos cual es la reacción de Naruto más adelante, y también la de Sasuke... ¿Qué estará pesando en estos momentos? :c ¿el NaruHina se acerca? pueda ser... El SasuSaku también?... eso espero c: _**

**_Otra cosa, alguien más lloró con el final del gaiden?.. (una semana tarde, pero igual..) yo sigo llorando :'3 fue hermoso._**

**_Los dejo hasta aquí, unicornios bellos... no se olviden de comentar, favoritear y compartir. Se los agradeceria bastante._**

**_SAYONARA!° _**

**_btw: el próximo capítulo estará listo el viernes :3... o si no, el sábado! _**


	12. Capítulo 12

Esa misma noche después de la confesión de Naruto, Sasuke prefirió evitar cualquier contacto con él. Ahora el Uchiha se había perdido y quién sabe dónde estaría.

-¿No han visto a Sasuke?- Pregunto Gaara.

-No, es tu compañero de habitación eres tú el que debería saberlo.- Contesto Kiba.

-Desde que salimos de Química no le he visto…- Contesto el pelirrojo un poco preocupado.

-¿No debe estar con Naruto?- Pregunto Chouji.

-Sí, ellos siempre están juntos.- Dijo Shikamaru.- Es como si hubiesen nacido pegados el uno al otro.

Gaara se pudo imaginar a esos dos juntos, ya que Naruto tampoco había sido visto desde el almuerzo, eso quiere decir que se había saltado las clases siguientes. Pero Sasuke se le había visto muy cara larga después del almuerzo ¿Qué habrá pasado entonces? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo.

Contestando a la pregunta de Gaara, se encontraba el Uzumaki acompañado pero no de su amigo Uchiha si no de Hinata Hyuga…

-¡Rayos Hinata! Eres muy buena en todo lo que haces..- Exclamo el rubio emocionado de la plática que le daba su amiga.

Hinata un poco sonrojada de la admiración recibida del Uzumaki respondió.- No es para tanto, Naruto-kun. Creo que cualquiera puede cocinar y tejer tan bien o mejor que yo.

-No seas tan humilde, Hinata.. eres fantástica.- Le decía el rubio a su amiga con una sonrisa muy cálida. Hinata se sentía tan bien al lado de Naruto, pero había algo que no le cabía a la chica… ¿por qué Naruto quiso estar con ella desde que acabo el almuerzo?

-Naruto-kun… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

El rubio miro sorprendido a la chica.- Si claro, ¿qué pasa? Hinata.

-No, eso debería preguntártelo a ti.- Respondió Hinata. Naruto la miro con atención.- Algo te pasa, ¿no es así? Naruto-kun… desde que estábamos almorzando lo pude ver…

Naruto tratando de no recordar lo de al medio día sonrió y le dijo a la Hyuga.- No se dé qué me hablas, Hinata… solo quería pasar un rato contigo. Me caes bien y quería pasar más tiempo contigo…

Hinata no muy convencida miro al cielo y suspiro.- No sé porque no me hace muy feliz tu respuesta.- Naruto la quedó viendo y se arrimó a su lado. Estaban en el campo deportivo justamente detrás del gimnasio.

-¿Porqué… porqué lo dices?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Siempre que te he visto desde lejos, observo que sonríes sin dudar… alegras a los que están a tu alrededor… y cuando hablas, hablas de una manera tan sincera y animosa… admiro eso de ti, Naruto. Es por eso que quise conocerte, y gracias a Sakura-chan pude hacer mi deseo realidad.

Naruto se acalambro apenas escucho el nombre de Sakura y recordó lo de la confesión y de la manera en que lo había rechazado. Naruto no se sintió triste, pero de alguna manera se le bajaron las ganas de sonreír o si quiera hablar. Pero Hinata le tocó por el hombro y Naruto de repente sintió una cálida energía viniendo de su compañera.

-Hinata… siéndote sincero. No sé qué me pasa… Estoy confundido.- Contesto el rubio por fin. Hinata sin entender puso una expresión de preocupación, Naruto no estaba siendo claro.- Antes estaba mal, y debería estarlo todavía… pero, ahora…. Me siento tan bien estando contigo pero volví a recordar la razón por la cual debería estar mal, pero llegas tú y no se… no sé nada.

-Naruto-kun, lo siento… pero no entiendo.- Exclamo Hinata preocupada.

Naruto le sonrió a la Hyuga.- No tienes por qué pensar en mis problemas… son una molestia realmente.

Hinata se sentía impotente, siempre decidían por ella y estaba harta por eso.- No!... si quiero preocuparme por ti, está bien… quiero preocuparme por ti, quiero saber todo de ti, Naruto-kun. Por favor, Naruto-kun… déjame entrar en tu corazón.

De alguna manera esto le llegó al rubio, sintiéndose cálido el pecho. No entendía nada el pobre pero de alguna manera se sintió feliz. Le sonrió a la Hyuga, pero ahora era de felicidad hasta sentía que sus lágrimas iban a salir de lo feliz, en tan poco tiempo pudo sentirse tan familiar con Hinata Hyuga de la misma manera que se sentía con Sasuke, solo que con la diferencia que Hinata era una chica... ¿esto qué significaba?

-Hinata… eres tan dulce que me causas diabetes.- Sonrió el chico.

Hinata se ruborizo un poco, luego reflexionando un poco lo que había dicho se sintió apenada por casi había sonado a una confesión, pero al parecer no fue tan clara como para que Naruto lo haya entendido… o es porque Naruto no es tan rápido como para entenderlo. Naruto abrazó a la Hyuga y está casi se desmaya de la vergüenza.

-Pero… pero..- Dijo rápida y torpemente Hinata para zafarse del abraso del rubio. Naruto la miro sorprendido.- No me has dicho nada! Dime qué es lo que te tenía así… Por favor. Quiero entenderte.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, HInata… y te hablaré de ello porque siento mucha confianza contigo, mucho más ahora…

Hinata espero pacientemente al rubio hablar.- Veras… a mí me gustaba una chica. A esa chica me le declaré...- Hinata apenas escuchó a Naruto se sintió un poco mal por sí misma, pero luego se sintió peor por el hecho de ser tan egoísta con Naruto, era obvio que Naruto no estaría enamorada de ella al instante, por ahora la Hyuga se sentía conforme con la amistad que se estaba formando en los dos.-… ella me rechazó.

Hinata al escuchar del rechazo del Uzumaki se sintió aún más mal debido a que ya comprendía el dolor que debe sentir su amor en este momento. Hinata lo comprendía porque se sentía prácticamente en los zapatos del rubio, ya que si no hubiese sido por este día y a su acercamiento hacia el Uzumaki hubiese sido ella la que sintiese ese dolor ahora.

Hinata por ahora no sentía alegría debido a que el camino abierto con el Uzumaki, lo que ella pensaba por ahora era animar al rubio.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun… puedo comprender por lo que estás pasando.

-No, no lo comprendes.- Dijo muy seguro el Uzumaki y continuo hablando.- Hablo de que, debería estar mal por eso ¿no? Digo, me han rechazado. Pero por alguna razón no me siento tan mal.

-¿De verdad?.- Dijo ahora sorprendida la Hyuga.

-De veras!- Contesto Naruto.

-Pero… entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Volvió a preguntar la Hyuga.

-No me siento mal… o bueno, no me siento mal porque estás tú.

Hinata se sonrojo al instante debido al comentario de Naruto.

-Pero… no vayas a pensar que te estoy utilizando como un pañuelo por ello.- Dijo inmediatamente el Uzumaki.- No sé si me explico, pero… tu llegas y de alguna forma me siento bien cuando estoy mal, o si no estoy mal.. Igual me siento bien o mejor!- Exclamo Naruto con alegría.- De alguna manera me estas devolviendo todos esos sentimientos que has dicho que tu sentías cuando me veías. Así de la forma en la que tú me ves, así te veo… Hinata.

Hinata no iba a aguantar tanto sonrojo, tenía que apartarse del rubio para poder despejar su mente. Se desmayaría si no pudiese hacerlo.

-Ah… Te agradezco que digas todo eso, Naruto-kun.- Dijo ahora muy nerviosa la Hyuga levantándose del lugar.- Pero… me ten-go que i-ir… Recordé qué…- Pensó la Hyuga, miro al cielo casi en un atardecer y se le vino una cosa a la mente.- ¡Tu entrenamiento!- Dijo apurada.- ¡A estas horas deberías estar entrenando básquetbol! ¿No querías ser uno de los principales?...

Naruto se sentía corrido por Hinata, o era que estaba tan nerviosa con las palabras que le había dedicado hace un momento, de todas formas Naruto sabía que Hinata era una chica muy sincera y tímida. Le sonrió a la chica levantándose y la abraso por última vez.

-Siéndote sincero, no tengo ganas de ir ahorita a entrenar… quisiera quedarme contigo.- Dijo Naruto mirando a la Hyuga directamente haciendo sonrojar a la chica.- Pero… lo haré por ti, iré a entrenar. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Hinata-chan!

Hinata había quedado sola y en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que había pasado… había pasado toda la tarde, saltándose clases con Naruto a la par… algo no estaba bien ¿o sí?... Se había saltado clases, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz que no podía aguantárselo… tenía que contárselo a Sakura! Pero, Hinata se le había olvidado que Naruto había estado con Sakura anteriormente, y también recordó que Naruto había sido rechazado por la chica que le "gusta", ahora se preguntaba que quién sería esa chica. Tal vez Sakura sabía algo… Le preguntaría cuando llegara al dormitorio.

En la habitación de los chicos aún sin saber de Uchiha o Uzumaki, Gaara se disponía a esperar mientras leía un libro. El primero de los dos en llegar fue el rubio quién muy confundido pregunto.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que no habría entrenamiento hoy?- Se quejó el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué a nadie le avisaste que te perderías del mundo toda la tarde?- Le devolvió la pregunta el pelirrojo quién seguía muy tranquilo con la mirada fija en el libro.

-No me perdí.- Dijo aun quejándose.- Estaba con Hinata.

-Okey. Eso es nuevo.- Contesto Gaara muy sorprendido y atento al rubio esta vez. Cerrando el libro y dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo se puso cómodo.

Naruto sonrió quisquilloso.- No es nada raro. Solo estuve hablando con Hinata toda la tarde, pude conocerla mejor que antes. ¿Sabías que pude cocinar lo que sea?- Pregunto muy emocionado el Uzumaki.

Gaara lo único que hacía era ver divertido a su amigo. ¿Con Hinata Hyuga? SI de algo estaba seguro era que Neji no estaría muy contento con ese chisme, pero su amigo por lo contrario estaba muy feliz.

-Después de escucharte hablar de tu… "amistosa" tarde con Hinata Hyuga, no me parecería muy raro que te guste… - Pero Gaara antes de terminar de hablar recordó lo último que había escuchado del Uzumaki, "Qué se le iría a declarar en el almuerzo."- Pero… ¿qué paso con tu confesión a Sakura?

Naruto sin dudar hablo.- Bueno… Me rechazó.

Gaara aún más sorprendido e incrédulo dijo.- Woah! ¿Tan solo eso?

-Si.- Contesto Naruto.- No estoy enojado con ella por eso, pero… le pedí a Sakura que me dijera quién es la persona que ya ocupa su corazón.

-y ¿Te lo dijo?-Pregunto Gaara claramente con interés.

-No, por eso me enoje con ella.- Contesto Naruto mientras se acostaba en su cama. Con una expresión seria casi llegando a fruncir el ceño siguió hablando.- No me gustan las personas que no son sinceras con los demás… Si ella ya tenía a alguien, bien me pudo haber dicho quién era. Por lo menos me dijo que era el mismo que le había roto el corazón el verano que la conocí.

-Naruto…- Suspiro el pelirrojo empezando a hablar.- Creo que si Sakura no te dijo quién era, era por qué no te conviene saber las cosas de los demás. Además que… ¿qué resolverías con saber quién es el susodicho? Digo, es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Gaara… Si yo me le confesé a Sakura fue porqué me gusta y soy sincero acerca de mis sentimientos… pero, al momento que me rechazó quise saber quién es la persona con quién perdí, pero… ella no me quiso decir, ahí fue cuando yo sentí algo… una corazonada… ella me dijo que esa persona estudia aquí mismo.

Gaara intrigado por la situación siguió pensando y buscándole atajos al problema.- Pero.. insisto. ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿Pelearas por Sakura?

-No!.. Sabes que yo no pelearía por cosas así.- Contestó Naruto.- Además que… a Sakura le gusta esa persona y yo ya no puedo hacer nada, no puedo convencerla que soy mejor para ella… ya que en el corazón no se manda.

-Aunque esa persona le haya roto el corazón anteriormente…?- Pregunto Gaara, recordando lo que le había dicho.

-Aunque sea así… - Afirmo el rubio.

-Por un lado pienso en Sakura y en lo tonta que es… Siendo fiel a alguien que ya la rechazó y que de por si le rompió el corazón, pero bueno… no sabemos nada eso.- Comentó Gaara en el aire.- Pero por otro lado….- Miro al rubio.- ¿te rindes tan fácil por ella? O… ¿es qué estas gustando por otro lado?

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ni siquiera él lo había notado así.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto.

-Digo… te rechazó Sakura Haruno, la chica de la que estabas totalmente loco… y vienes a la habitación no tan devastado, e incluso… me dijiste que pasaste toda la tarde con Hinata Hyuga… la chica que hasta hace poco supiste que era una niña a la que salvaste de unos niños que la molestaban hace años.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?.- Preguntó tontamente el rubio.

Gaara suspiro.- ¿Eres o te haces?...

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un rato y luego suspiro.- Bien… yo también lo note extraño eso.

Realmente no me sintió devastado por el rechazo de Sakura, por un momento me sentí mal pero ya no más… Pase con Hinata toda la tarde y no sé…. Olvide todo, incluso olvide que me había confesado a Sakura.

Gaara sonrió y se lanzó una carcajada.- Lo sabía.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabias? Cuéntamelo, Gaara.

-Es algo de lo que te deberías dar cuenta tú mismo, Idiota.

-¡Hey! ¡NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA!.- Dijo quejándose a gritos el rubio.

-Es lo que das a entender que eres… -Contesto Gaara muy divertido.- Quiero ver que tanto te dilatas en darte cuenta.

-Pero ¡¿cuenta de qué?!- Seguía confundido el rubio. El pelirrojo ahora lo estaba ignorando con el libro que había estado leído antes.- GAARA! GAARA! No me ignores, dime que es..!?

Después de media hora de ruegos de parte del rubio y de que no recibía respuestas, se percató que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación.

-Por cierto… Y Sasuke, ¿dónde está?

-Hasta ahora preguntas por él… Creo que le prohibiré a Hinata que se te acerque… sufres de idioticis aguditis acompañado con pendejitis crónica cuando estas mucho tiempo con ella.- Contesto Gaara con el mismo tono burlesco de siempre.

-¡No te burles!-Contesto Naruto.- Y ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Hinata.

-Bueno… Sasuke no sé dónde andará. Lo perdimos después de la última clase.

\- Qué extraño… ¿dónde estará?- Se preguntó el rubio.

En otro lado del Instituto se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha vagando por el camino arboleado del lugar, llegando a un mirador con unas bancas y muchos árboles alrededor, al lugar no llegaba nadie así que por lo general estaba un poco descuidado, por esa razón al Uchiha le gustaba estar ahí, en frente de él se podía ver la ciudad completa como si fuese un Dios. Llegó al barandal y se sostuvo por un rato con los ojos cerrados llenando los pulmones por completo del aire puro y fresco del lugar.

-Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho Sakura a Naruto… primeramente, ¿le habrá logrado decirle todo? El idiota.. – Empezó a hablar consigo mismo el Uchiha. Suspiro sonriendo.- Después de todo el no es un idiota, es más como si fuese un niño imperativo. Sí, eso es lo que es.- Sonrió más.- Después de todo si Sakura le hubiese aceptado, es la mejor opción que ella tendría… tener a alguien como Naruto es ganarse la lotería.. Él si la merece… o mejor dicho, Sakura se merece a Naruto.

Sasuke se cortaba con cada palabra, realmente a él lo dolía el pensar que su amigo y Sakura estuviesen juntos, pero… no podía estar de egoísta, tenía que pensar en lo justo para los dos.

Más tarde en la habitación de las chicas, Hinata aún no llegaba. La Hyuga aún seguía mentalmente en Narutolandia. Así que por lógica Ino y Sakura se encontraban en la habitación.

Ino como siempre arreglándose, esta vez era el cabello. Sakura estaba terminando la tarea de Cálculo. Después de todo, la Haruno era muy inteligente así que no tenía muchos problemas.

-¡Termine¡- Exclamo la pelirrosa.

-Bien.- Fingió interés la rubia.-¿Sabes dónde está Hinata?

Sakura quedó viendo a la rubia cepillarse el cabello como si no hubiese un mañana.- No, pero… - la pelirrosa recordó que la última vez había dejado a Hinata con Naruto después de… haberlo rechazado. Inmediatamente la Haruno se sintió mal por el chico, e incluso… casi le decía que la persona que a quién le gustaba el mismo Sasuke Uchiha. – Creo que la vi con Naruto en el almuerzo.

-Qué raro… porque esa también fue la última vez que vieron a Naruto.- Comentó la Yamanaka.

-¿La última vez?- Pregunto alarmada la pelirrosa.

-Sí. Kiba me había dicho que Naruto no llego a las siguientes clases… y Hinata tampoco, ya que ellos tenían la mismas clases con Hinata.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Pregunto Sakura sorprendida.- ¿Crees que le paso algo a Hinata?

-No creo…- Dijo sin interés la chica.- Tengo fe de que esta con Naruto todavía.

-Pero… que haya faltado a las clases por estar con Naruto? – Seguía de incrédula Sakura.

-Una mujer hace lo que sea cuando está enamorada.- Decía la Yamanka.- Es lo que dicen… Pero, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué Naruto?

Sakura sonrió.- Tampoco entiendo… ¿por qué Naruto? Pero en el corazón no se manda.

-Es lo que dicen…-Comentaba con Sakura la Yamanka. La rubia seguía pensando y llego a una conclusión.- Yo creo que es el efecto colateral de ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Mejor Amigo?.- Pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa.

-Si…- Respondió la rubia.- A poco no sabías que Sasuke y Naruto son mejores amigos desde hace una década? ¡Oh.. Eres nueva lo olvidaba, querida!

Sí, no lo sabía para nada Sakura. Ahora estaba aterrada… Naruto le había dicho que le dijera quién era la persona que ocupaba su corazón por completo, y ahora.. ¿Cómo le haría para decirle sin lastimarlo que esa persona era su mejor amigo? Osea, Sakura estaba enterada que Naruto y Sasuke se mantenían en el mismo grupo, pero ¿ser mejores amigos? Eso es muy cruel… Cruel el hecho de gustarle su mejor amigo… Sakura estaba entre lastimarlo a espada o escopeta. ¿Qué hará ahora?

**Holi Holi, aquí de nuevo:) **

**si, me dilate un poco y casi lo subo en domingo... o por lo menos aquí en mi país aún es Sábado... jaja pero lo prometido es deuda :D el 12vo capítulo..!**

**espero y les guste!**

**Ya Naruto y Hinata se están haciendo más íntimos pero el pobre de Naruto aún no se da cuenta de los sentimientos que están naciendo hacia Hinata, btw: que rápido olvido a Sakura :v... es algo que también me pregunte en el manga. Da igual... VIVA EL NARUHINA! \\(OWO)/ **

**El pobre de Sasuke lamentándose de todo y que aún no sabe lo que le espera 7u7**

**Gaara lo amo:3 solo diré eso. **

**Y aquí todo... los dejo. Hasta el próximo día... será una sorpresa la próxima ves que publique.. -3-**

**No se olviden de comentar, favoritear y compartir:D se los agradecería bastante.**

**Sayonara!°**


	13. Capítulo 13

Siguiendo con Sakura e Ino en la habitación y viendo que Hinata aún no llegaba, Sakura se sentía culpable… Si Hinata y Naruto estuviesen juntos a como creía la rubia probablemente Hinata ya estaría enterada de la confesión de Naruto hacia ella, y por nada del mundo quería que Hinata cortara esa amistad que se había formado con ella.

Para Sakura la amistad de Hinata era algo muy preciado que no quería perder por nada del mundo, ni por un chico… por más quién sea, pero no quería perderla como amiga.

-Estoy preocupada por Hinata, iré a buscarla.- Dijo Sakura. Ino no muy preocupada la dejo hablar e incluso parecía estar ignorándola.- ¿No estas preocupada?

-No.- Dijo Ino sonriendo.- Esta con Naruto, puedo confiar.

\- Y si no?

-Esta con él, estoy segura.- Respondió la Yamanaka siguiendo en lo suyo.

Sakura suspiro y se fue tras la Hyuga, aunque… ¿era a Hinata a quién iría a buscar?

Se salió al frio y despejado campo que estaba delante del edificio de las chicas, al otro lado se encontraba el edificio de los chicos y el pensamiento le estaba tentando en ir para buscar a Naruto si es que se encontraba él ahí.

Haciéndole caso a su instinto, Sakura se dirigió hacia el edificio de los chicos. Sin tener nada planeado, Sasuke Uchiha quién estaba igual entrando al edificio de dirigía hacia el ascensor, cuando las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse, Sakura Haruno ante puso su brazo haciendo que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente para permitirles entrar, la chica rápidamente (ya que estaba prohibido que las chicas fueran al edificio de los chicos en la noche y viceversa) entro al ascensor nerviosa de que alguien la descubriera, y tan nerviosa estaba que ni siquiera le vio el rostro a la persona que se encontraba en el ascensor, Sasuke si la reconoció y permaneció callado. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Sakura suspiro y Sasuke carraspeo llamando su atención. Sakura volteo lentamente con los ojos cerrados para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella y vio a su martirio existencial. Era la segunda vez en verse desde que Sakura llegó al Instituto y se podría decir que era la primera vez que se miraban tan de cerca y estando tan cerca y solos desde hace 1 año.

Sasuke no quiso hablar al respecto, pero ni aunque quisiera hablaría. Su cuerpo le había bloqueado por completo. Este era el efecto colateral que causaba la Haruno en él. Intento evitar mirarla pero Sakura queriendo hacer lo mismo se sonrojo de golpe y este lo notó.

-¿Sigues haciendo eso?- Pregunto Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

Sakura no entendía.- ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto molesta.

-Sigues sonrojándote…- Contesto Sasuke pareciendo tranquilo.-… Eso es molesto.

Sakura odiaba que Sasuke siguiera con ese humor del diablo, ¿no podía dejar ese tono tan sarcástico y gruñón?

-Eso es cosa mía, no entiendo por qué te molesta algo de una pobre plebeya como yo… - Dijo Sakura enojada.- O es que… de alguna forma llamo tu atención, pequeño niño mimado.

Sasuke de igual le molesto el "Pequeño niño mimado" pero, el que haya sido Sakura que le llamará de esa forma le hizo reír un poco.

-¿Tu, llamarme la atención? JA! No me hagas reír.- Decía Sasuke con sarcasmo. Ambos se quedaron callados y Sasuke quedó viendo a Sakura sin que esta se diera cuenta. Y suspiro.- ¿Qué tanto se dilata este ascensor?

Sakura notó que hablaba por ella.- Ja!.. como si quisiera tener tiempo para estar contigo.

-Ya sé que vienes por tu novio…- Comentó Sasuke. Segundos después de arrepintió en decir aquello.

Sakura lo quedó viendo como si estuviese loco.- ¿Novio?... Ahora me inventas novios.. En serio, pienso que tu cabeza piensa mucho en mí… Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó asombrado por la respuesta de la chica que no dudo en voltearla a ver esperasado y con ganas de saber que ocurrió. Por lo que el recordaba, Naruto debió haberle confesado sus sentimientos esta tarde, pero…Sakura… ¿será qué..?

-Tengo entendido que Naruto…- Sasuke empezó a hablar pero apenas mencionó el nombre su amigo se detuvo porque inmediatamente sintió una pesadez en el ambiente. Miro a la chica quién parecía haber recordado algo que no quería.

-Si piensas que Naruto y yo somos…- Sakura hizo pausa.-… Deberías hablar mejor con tu amigo, ¿no crees?

Luego de esa incómoda situación las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando por sentado que estaban en el piso de la habitación de Sasuke. Ambos se miraron para ver quién era el primero en caminar hacia delante, Sasuke al ver a Sakura la miro muy inofensiva, demasiado. Le extraño por completo ya que desde que la conoció, vio que Sakura tenía una mirada firme y fuerte. Sasuke suspiro y agarro la mano de Sakura sin permiso y camino con ella dejándola por detrás pero sin soltar su mano.

-Hey!... ¿qué te pasa?- Se quejaba Sakura.

-Cállate, que te pueden descubrir y créeme no tiene nada de bonito que un chico te mire a estas horas aquí.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo?- Preguntó Sakura con la voz baja.- Ja.. ¿Piensas dejarme dormir en tu habitación?

-Naruto y yo somos compañeros de habitación. Si no te molesta…

Sakura lo quedó viendo asustada y mejor se quedó callada.

Cuando se encontraban frente a la habitación Sakura se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y este la quedó viendo.

-Yo no voy a entrar.- aviso la chica.

-Entonces, ¿a qué venias?

No hubo respuesta. El Uchiha abrió la puerta y le dijo a Sakura en un susurro.- Espérame un rato, ¿sí?

Sakura obedientemente se quedó esperando tras la puerta, se cruzó de brazos. Bien podía haberse ido, pero en cambio quedó esperando al Uchiha, ahora quedó más que claro… Sakura no podía hacerse la fuerte frente a Sasuke Uchiha.

Al entrar el Uchiha se dio cuenta que Naruto había llegado a la habitación, estaba escuchando música con una gorra tapándole el rostro. Gaara se percató de la prescencia del Uchiha y sonrió.

-¿A qué hora llegó?- Pregunto Sasuke, refiriéndose al rubio.

-Hace 1 hora aproximadamente.- Respondió Gaara.- ¿Y tú?

-Fui a practicar un poco. Canastas.- Aseguro.

-Ah…- Murmuro el pelirrojo no muy convencido.- Naruto está "raro" según él.

Sasuke quedó viendo al pelirrojo confundido.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Digamos que no sé nada… pregúntale a él.

-Cuando dices "Digamos que no sé nada" es que sabes algo… habla!.- Exclamo el Uchiha.

Gaara sonrió divertido y se levantó de su cómoda posición.- Habla con él. Estoy seguro que te interesara lo que tiene que decir.

Sasuke suspiro y asintió.- Hablaré con él.

-Está bien.-Dijo Gaara.- Saldré un momento.

Sasuke recordó a Sakura detrás de la puerta y detuvo a Gaara cuando estuvo a punto de salir.- Espera!...

Gaara asustado miro al Uchiha.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah… Nada, es qué… SI VAS A SALIR…- Empezó a hablar un poco fuerte para hacerle entender a Sakura que Gaara saldría.- es mejor que salgas con una chaqueta, hace frio.

Gaara miro casi estudiando la expresión de Sasuke.- Iré donde los chicos…

Ah, está bien.- Respondió Sasuke un poco inseguro.

-Bien… estemm.. por casualidad, ¿estabas con una chica antes de venir acá?-Pregunto Gaara.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Sasuke nervioso y alarmado.

Gaara atrapo a su amigo y empezó a reír.- Lo sabía… ¿quién es?

-No estaba con nadie, estaba solo.-Aseguro el Uchiha enojado.- Solo vete, ¿quieres?

-Sasuke Uchiha, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo…- Fue lo último que dijo Gaara antes de irse por la puerta.

Sasuke espero unos segundos para ver si Gaara no se había encontrado con Sakura, cuando vio que todo estaba bien suspiro y fue a despertar a Naruto de su ensueño.

Miro al Uzumaki acostado y se sentó en su cama que estaba a la derecha de Naruto. Le lanzo una pelota de basquetbol a su amigo rubio haciendo que este se estremeciera.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS? GAARA….-Se quejó a gritos Naruto, cuando vio que el que le había lanzado la pelota era Sasuke suspiro y le sonrió.- Y así saludas…

-Es una característica mía… ¿de qué te quejas? Llevas aguantándome 10 años así.- Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió.- Lo siento.

-¿De qué te disculpas?- Pregunto Sasuke. Aunque este ya sabía a qué venia la disculpa.

-Sasuke… nosotros nos conocemos desde hace 10 años…

-Aja..- Siguió Sasuke intrigado.

Naruto suspiró pensando en cómo comenzar.- Me le declaré a Sakura…

Sasuke no tuvo otra manera de responder qué.- Y… ¿qué tal?- Fingió no saber nada.

-Me rechazó.

Sasuke quedó viendo a su amigo con pesar, estaba esperando el momento de verlo partido, sin arreglo, despechado… pero cuando vio que estaba estáticamente normal, se preocupó aún más.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el Uchiha.

-No lo sé…

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?

-No lo sé… estoy, raro.- Dijo confundido consigo mismo el rubio.

-Explícate.

-Tu sabes más que nadie que Sakura me gustaba mucho…- "¿gustaba?" ¿en termino pasado?.- Hoy que me declaré pensé que yo también a ella, pero… me dijo que ya había alguien a quién le pertenecía su corazón.

Sasuke abrió casi por completo los ojos nervioso.- ¿Qué más paso?

-Le dije que me dijera quién era esa persona.- Siguió Naruto casi recordando la escena.- Y ella solo supo responderme que estudiaba aquí con nosotros.

Sasuke estaba sudando frio debido a lo que le decía Naruto.- Y ¿te dijo el nombre?- Era claro que no, si no… Sasuke conociendo a su amigo ya hubiese ido al grano.

-No.- Confirmo Naruto.- Pero quiero saber su nombre… quiero que Sakura sea sincera conmigo… no me gustan las personas que no lo son, a pesar de todo.

Sasuke claramente se sentía apedreado con ese comentario.-Naruto, ¿tú que tienes que ver con eso? Digo… lo que Sakura sienta por otra persona es cosa de ella, ¿no?

-Sí, Sasuke, lo sé. Pero yo soy de esas personas que quieren conocer a todos sus rivales… quiero ver quién es más que yo como para poder gustarle a una chica, como Sakura. Quiero aprender de ello.

Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo ante el comentario. "¿Mas que él?" Sasuke no se sentía mejor que Naruto, al contrario, Sasuke admiraba mucho a su amigo rubio.

-A mi parecer nadie es mejor que tú, Dobe.

-Ese eres tú, Sasuke… Bien podría pensar el tipo de quién está enamorada Sakura, que es mucho mejor partido que yo.

Sasuke empezó a reír como si fuese un chiste. Solo él entendía el motivo de su chiste. Y recordó las palabras de su amigo: "No me gustan las personas que no son sinceras.."

-Naruto…- Llamó a su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo? Teme

-Si… pero mejor mañana hablamos, debes estar cansado.- Le sonrió el Uchiha. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a confesarle a Naruto que gustaba de Sakura.

-De acuerdo…- le sonrió el rubio.- Ahh… por cierto, no termine de contarte lo mio.

Sasuke quedó viendo al rubio y sonrió esperando que cuente.

-Después de que Sakura me haya rechazado… -Continuo.- Me fui a comer con Hinata… y pase toda la tarde con ella.

-¿Entonces lo que Kiba anduvo diciendo es verdad?- Pregunto Sasuke muy asombrado.

-Maldito chismoso!- El rubio maldijo a Kiba y sonreía.- SI… estuve con ella. Es por eso que te digo que no sé si estoy bien.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé… no es normal que alguien estuviese deprimido por haber sido rechazado?... –Pregunto Naruto. Sasuke lo quedó viendo sin responder.- Pues para mí que esto es raro…

-Tú eres raro, idiota.- Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron.

-Hablo en serio, teme.

Sasuke rio como un niño y volvió a la plática.- Entonces, dices que es raro que no esté deprimido…

-Sí, lo es! Digo, fui rechazando y entonces paso toda la tarde con Hinata, pero que conste no fue para ocuparla de toalla de consuelo, solo que.. Después de que Sakura me rechazó, Hinata llego y me fui con ella a comer… pero no pensé en estar con ella hablando toda la tarde. Aun así, me siento bien por haberlo hecho.

Sasuke analizó la situación, pero antes de poder decir algo sonrió y lo dejo a razonamiento de su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que tengo? Sasuke- Pregunto impacientemente el Uzumaki.

-Descúbrelo tú mismo, Dobe.- Le contesto el Uchiha.- No eres tan idiota después de todo.

Naruto se estaba empezaba a hartar con eso que no le dijeran nada.- No me vengas con eso, tú también!

-¿Gaara?-Preguntó si su amigo era el que le había dicho lo mismo.

-SI!-Exclamo Naruto.

-No hay más que decir.- Suspiro Sasuke.

-TEEEMEE!

-Duérmete, dobe.- Le lanzó una almohada a la cara del rubio el peli-negro.

-Ahora no tengo sueño.

-Pues yo sí. Buenas noches.- Dijo Sasuke e hizo como si se estuviese quedando dormido.

Naruto por capricho se sentó en su cama y se puso a travesear su celular viendo que tenía 2 mensajes nuevos. Y uno era de Sasori, los abrió y los leyó:

**_"Naruto, disculpa la molestia… _**

**_Hoy llegaré a las 20:25 hrs al campus deportivo. Descubrí algo sobre Akira, creo que nos resolverá muchas incógnitas sobre su acercamiento a Akatsuki. Te espero en el campus a esa hora exacta. _**

**_Sasori."_**

El otro mensaje era de un número desconocido.

**_HOLA, PRIMITO! _**

**_Dentro de pronto llegara un hermoso y sensual regalo a Konoha High School para ti… _****_3_**

**_Se te quiere mucho._**

**_Pd: Jodete si no tienes mi número._**

Con el último mensaje Naruto estaba como si hubiese comido un Ramen insípido.

-Definitivamente es Karin.- Comentó acerca del último mensaje.

Karin Uzumaki, una prima de parte de madre que tenía. Es muy bipolar, fastidiosa, golpea bien fuerte, es malhumorada al décima potencia de Sasuke y muy egocéntrica. Su cabello es rojizo y ocupa unos lentes que según ella la hacen ver inteligente (Es lo único que tiene de ser así.) Y por si fuese poco se cree el centro de atención en todo.

Naruto no gustaba mucho de su prima Karin no solo por todo lo anterior, si no porqué cada vez que estaba con ella Karin lo ocupaba como método de saber acerca de Sasuke. (Si, una enamorada más) Está loca por Sasuke Uchiha y según lo que Karin le contó a Naruto, no descansara hasta tenerlo solo para ella.

Volviendo al mensaje de Sasori, miro el reloj y vio que todavía le daba tiempo de ir donde Sasori. Miro a su amigo que estaba "dormido" agarro una chaqueta y se fue en busca de Sasori.

Cuando Sasuke vio que su amigo salió de la habitación fue hacia la puerta y sacó la cabeza y vio que no había nadie. Empezó a buscar a Sakura y esta estaba en el cuarto de servicio.

-¿Cómoda?- Se rio Sasuke de ver a la chica salir del pequeño lugar.

-Era mejor que me vieran Gaara o Naruto.- Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Como sea… ello se fueron, pero no por mucho. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sakura no se sentía muy segura de hablar con Sasuke, mucho menos solo estando con él. SOLOS… sin nadie más.

-¿Hablar de qué?-Pregunto apresuradamente la pelirrosa.

-Hablemos en mi habitación.- Dijo Sasuke. Sakura por el contrario se le apretujaba el estómago del nervio. - ¿Qué pasa?- Notó rara a la Haruno.

-No nada.

-¿Estas nerviosa de que te haga algo?- Sonrió pícaro el Uchiha.- Tranquila, no te dolerá mucho…

-EH…- Sakura soltó un chillido ahogado.- ¡Eres un sucio!

-Ay sí. Y tu muy pura…- Se quejó Sasuke.- Solo sígueme.

Agarro a Sakura fuertemente y se la llevo a su habitación. Hecho llave y Sakura se desplazó hacia la ventana, quiso no parecer nerviosa pero le era imposible.

-¿Y qué era lo que tenías que decir?- Pregunto Sakura.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto de un solo el Uchiha.

Sakura lo miro sin entender.- ¿Quién es de qué?

Sasuke suspiro.- Hoy Naruto se te declaro… tú le dijiste que ya tenías a alguien… ¿quién es?

Sakura se sintió presionada y nerviosa.- Y a ti que te importa.

-Claro que me importa.- Aclaro Sasuke.- Es mi mejor amigo de quién estamos hablando.

Sakura se puso a analizar por qué debería Sasuke estar interesado en ello y tentó al Uchiha diciéndole.- A caso lo mataras si te digo el nombre…- Sasuke la miro con determinación.- Y ¿qué pasaría si te digo que el quién me gusta eres tú?

Sasuke Uchiha no tenía otra cara más que de horror, satisfacción pero con horror… No sabía que expresión debía poner.- Tienes que estar bromeando… no es gracioso.- Es lo que pudo decir el Uchiha.

-Pues no, Sasuke… - Se zafó del agarre del Uchiha.- Tengo que admitir que perdí… Perdí al enamorarme de un estúpido niño rico que lo único que le importa es en como se ve en el espejo.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿no dirás nada?- Pregunto Sakura después de un rato de silencio.- Si quieres te dejo un rato a solas para que puedas burlarte de mí… o mejor.- Dijo mientras se iba a la puerta para irse.- Me voy de un solo, no tengo porque aguantar estar en la misma habitación con un estúpido como tú.

Tratando de abrir la puerta la Haruno, Sasuke la quedó viendo y por instinto fue tras ella y la atrapo dejándola sin escapatoria entre la puerta y él. La quedó viendo por un instante y se perdío en sus ojos color jade, el Uchiha parecía a ver descubierto los misterios del universo y de tan maravillado que estaba decidió cerrar el momento con un beso. Sakura al principio no correspondía al beso pero después de unos segundos la pelirrosa seguía lentamente el beso, moviéndose al ritmo lento y sensual del cuerpo de Sasuke. Sasuke por su lado le sostuvo fuertemente el brazo evitando que se alejara la chica de él. Sasuke y Sakura parecieron olvidar cualquier malentendido anterior que hayan tenido, todo lo habían dejado en aquel apasionado beso.

Cuando por fin detuvieron ambos aquel interminable beso que duro varios minutos, viéndose a los labios cada uno trataron de llenarse de todo el aire posible y entonces Sasuke exclamo.- Eres una real molestia… y me encantas.

Sakura estaba a punto de creer que este era el momento perfecto para despertar en una camilla sin piernas. Pero no, todo era 100% real, Sasuke Uchiha le había dicho "Me encantas." Ahora era Sakura la que no sabía que decir.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el 13avo capítulo Owo!**_

**_Espero y les haya gustado._**

**_SasuSaku mode on! :333 amo esa pareja... ¿qué pasara con estos dos más adelante? Mientras tanto Sasori...¿qué sabrá de la famosa rubia Akira? ¿amigo o enemigo?... Ahora, por las dudas... ¿Karin aparecerá en la historia? SI. necesito una rival para el SasuSaku, es justo y necesario. :D_**

**_¿Tendra rivales el NaruHina? Ohhhh si:D próximamente._**

**_Hasta aquí los dejo. Buenas noches! Y No se olviden de comentar, favoritear y compartir! :))_**

**_Sayonara!°_**


	14. Capítulo 14

Desde que Sasuke prácticamente se confesó a Sakura, la chica no tenía como responderle. Su lengua había escapado de su boca del nerviosismo, por un momento Sakura pensó que el Uchiha pronto se reiría y diría que todo era una cruel broma, pero no. El Uchiha la miro seriamente y esperando pacientemente una respuesta de la pelirrosa.

-Me tengo que ir…- Fue lo único que pudo decir la Haruno. Sasuke la miro confundido pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ir para que digiriera mejor lo que acaba de escuchar.

El Uchiha asintió y la dejo libre para que pudiera irse, no sin antes decirle en un susurro.- Sakura, Gracias.

La chica abrió bien los ojos para verlo. Sorprendida y sin saber que sentir realmente ante tal situación le quedó viendo con una interrogante en los ojos. El Uchiha solo cerro los ojos tranquilamente y dio media vuelta para irse a su cama. Sakura haciendo caso omiso de eso decidió irse por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

-Qué bien, viniste puntual.- Aplaudía el pelirrojo a la llegada del rubio.

-Eres igual de simpático que Gaara.- Decía Naruto con mala cara. Sasorio sonrió.- Pero bien… ¿qué era lo que descubriste de Akira?

Sasori bajo la mirada al suelo porque no sabía con qué comenzar. Naruto ya presentía que no era nada bueno.

-Primero debes jurarme que dejarás que termine de hablar todo. Te advierto que es mucho…- Naruto asintió seriamente.- Ok. Verás… al parecer, todo tiene que ver con la Academia Oculta del Sonido. Akira se cruzó ahí y pues… al parecer Akatsuki y la Academia tienen una conexión, y también tiene una meta en común; Hacer que Sasuke se cruce con ellos.

Naruto horrorizado quiso hablar al momento pero miro a Sasori pidiéndole el permiso de hablar urgentemente.- Dices qué… ¿Ellos quieren a Sasuke en esa Academia?

-Aparentemente.- Afirmo Sasori.- Orochimaru, su director, es muy apegado con la familia Uchiha, hay muchas probabilidades que logren su cometido.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos dices?! Sasori…. Eso es imposible, Sasuke no puede irse a ese lugar.

-Naruto, creeme que no estoy afirmando que Sasuke se irá con ellos… solo digo que hay posibilidades… Tu sabes más que nadie que el padre de Sasuke puede hacer lo que se le antoje con Sasuke… Además, otra que cosa que descubrí fue qué…- Se detenía al hablar el pelirrojo.

-Habla, carajo..!.- Lo apuro el rubio.

Sasori respiro con ganas y soltó todo.- Akastsuki piensa que teniendo a Akira de su parte les será más sencillo hacer que Sasuke este con ellos, en la Academia.

Naruto pensó antes de hablar.- ¿Quieres decir qué… - Hiso una pausa dando a entender lo que le contaba el pelirrojo.- Estan utilizando a Akira?

-Según lo que descubri hasta ahora…- Agregó.-… Pueda que Akira sea un peón más en esto, pero no estoy seguro de esto por completo. Esa chica nunca me dio confianza.

Naruto ahora con nostalgia recordó los pocos pero profundos momentos que paso con la rubia. Como cuando le confeso que realmente se había enamorado de su amigo Uchiha, pero ya para ese momento Sasuke había descubierto la razón inicial de Akira y lo mal entendió. Fue un gran golpe para ambos, y para Naruto también ya que ver a su amigo Uchiha triste no era lo mejor que le podía pasar al rubio.

-No tratare de convencerte que Akira es una buena chica o no, pero… No comentaré nada acerca de eso.

Sasori miro confundido al rubio y suspiro.- De acuerdo… Por cierto, tenía planeado hablar con ella en el Wonderland… Ella va todos los Viernes, pensé raptarla unos minutos y hablar con ella.. para ver que le puedo sacar, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho.

-Inténtalo.- Comentó el rubio.- Creo que Akira es de las personas con las que puedes conversar pacíficamente. Estoy seguro que no ha cambiado eso.

-¿Tuviste algo con ella?- Pregunto Sasori.

-Algo así…- Hablaba cómodo el rubio.- Ella y yo pudimos ser grandes amigos si no se hubiese salido del Instituto. Nos llevábamos muy bien en tampoco tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿la conocías lo suficiente como para creer que está siendo utilizada por Akatsuki y Orochimaru?

-Es mejor que descubras eso por ti mismo…- Dijo Naruto.

-Ah… eso lo sacaste de Gaara!... lo conozco bien a ese maldito.- Rezongó Sasori reconociendo esa forma en el hablar de Gaara.

Naruto rio ante el comentario y volvió en si.- ¿Eso es todo?

-¿Te parece poco?.- Pregunto Sasori.- Pensé que te volverías loco con lo que te dije.

-Me molesta que quieran hacer lo que se les antoje con la vida de Sasuke solo por cumplir un capricho, o más bien… por el dinero, pero yo haré valer lo justo. Ya veras, de veras!

Dijo Naruto con mucho valor. Sasori lo miro confiado y le dejo todo a él.

Más tarde después de esa platica Sasori se despidió del rubio y salio por donde entró. (Como un preso en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.) Por lo tanto, Naruto se fue a su respectiva habitación encontrándose a Gaara y a Sasuke echados en sus camas.

Miro al pelirrojo con un libro, leyéndolo. Y a Sasuke perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin tener en mente querer hablar, el rubio se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir ya que nadie decía nada.

-¿Dónde andabas?- Alzo la voz el Uchiha.

Naruto primeramente lo miro sorprendido. En cambio Gaara solo los admiraba desde su cama.- Fui a… tomar aire.

-¿No te parece que tomaste demasiado aire en la tarde con Hinata Hyuga?- Volvió a hablar Sasuke.

Naruto empezaba a enojarse.- Eso no te incumbe, Sasuke… ya duérmete.

-No me dormiré hasta hablar contigo, dobe.- Insistió Sasuke.

Gaara seguía callado mientras los observaba, parecía divertirse mejor que con el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Está bien.- Dijo Naruto irritado.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De ti, de mí y Sakura.- Dijo muy seguro de si mismo al hablar el Uchiha.

Tanto Naruto como Gaara se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Gaara de otra forma distinta a la de Naruto.

Tal parecía que Gaara y Sasuke ya habían tenido una conversación acerca del mismo tema. Y por lo tanto, Sabaku estaba sorprendido que Sasuke pudiera hablar de aquello con Naruto.

-Sakura..?- Pregunto Naruto sin entender nada.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en esto?

-Más de lo que crees.- Contesto el pelinegro.

Viendo la situación en la que estaban estos dos, Gaara decidió alejarse lentamente e irse de la habitación. – Tú te quedas, Gaara.- Le dijo Sasuke a su compañero.

-¿Es necesario mi presencia en esto?- Contesto el pelirrojo.

-Si pudiera traer al instituto entero lo haría, pero lo que tengo que decir no quiero ocultarlo más.- Comentó Sasuke.- Mi mejor amigo muchas veces me dijo que no le gustaban las personas sinceras, y lo que haré en este momento es la Sinceridad en su máximo concepto.

Gaara sorprendido y orgulloso del Uchiha aguardo callado. Naruto igual de sorprendido y con todas las ganas de escuchar a su amigo asintió en señal de que escuchaba al Uchiha.

Sasuke prosiguió.- Naruto, si hay algo de lo que estoy avergonzado es de nuestra amistad. No me mal entiendas… nuestra amistad es lo más real que he llegado a tener en mis pocos años de vida, y yo… no la he atesorado a como debe ser, no he sido real, no he sido sincero contigo… por lo menos en nuestros sentimientos.

Gaara sonrió.

Naruto.- Continuaba el Uchiha.- Tu hace menos de un año nos comentaste acerca de una chica que habías conocido, que te habías enamorado de ella por lo que era, yo en cambio me calle todo ese tiempo, nunca te comente lo que en verdad había pasado en esas vacaciones conmigo. Tu siendo sincero hablaste de Sakura y los sentimientos que habían nacido de ti hacia ella, mientras que yo… no pude confesarte después que esa chica yo también la había conocido, y peor… que yo había sido el estúpido que la lastimo.

Naruto abrió casi por completo los ojos, no salía nada de su boca.

Sasuke seguía hablando.- Naruto, yo en esas vacaciones también había conocido a Sakura, y sin querer sus ojos verdosos color jade me habían atrapado, me enamoré… pero yo, mi terquedad no dejaba al lado mi orgullo de aceptar aquello… no quería que pasara de nuevo lo de Akira. Intente convencerme que con Sakura no era nada real, pero me fue imposible e hice lo impensable… le dije muchas cosas hirientes a Sakura, cosas que quería que fuesen más fuertes que mis sentimientos nacientes en ella. La lastime y termine lastimado de la misma manera, pensé que al final no nos volveríamos a encontrar y luego llegas tu diciéndome que te encontraste con la misma chica. Hablabas con gran emoción de ella y no quise intervenir en nada, pensé que lo mejor sería que ella y tu estén juntos, hasta ahora… Dijiste que te le declararías, me sentía feliz por ti pero… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, me sentía mal por eso. Pensé que si ella te dijera que sí, todo acabaría pero… te dijo que no porque ya tenía a otra persona en quién amar. Sé que le pediste que te dijera el nombre, ella tal vez por el mismo miedo no te lo dijo, pero esa persona está confesando todo por ella en este momento. Si quieres enojarte con alguien, odiar a alguien… ese tiene que ser yo.

Naruto quedó viendo en calma a su amigo, mejor amigo después de todo lo que confesó. No hiso expresión alguna de enojo, estaba simplemente indiferente. Gaara espero pacientemente respuesta del rubio hasta que este suspiro y sonrió.

-Estoy aliviado…- Comentó Naruto. Gaara y Sasuke quedaron viendo de la misma forma al rubio por su respuesta.

-¿!QUÉ¡?- Contestaron los dos al unisono.

El rubio rio despreocupado como siempre y hablo.- Sasuke… no te odiare por nada de lo que haces… a menos que te hayas guardado cosas y no me las digas. Pero, me has dicho todo lo de un año en menos de media hora y te lo agradezco.- Volvió a sonreír.- Con respecto a Sakura… creo que lo mejor que debes hacer es confesarlo todo a ella, no a mí. Yo ya perdí, ¿recuerdas? Y perdí contra el mejor.

Sasuke quedó viendo a Naruto casi con los ojos húmedos, quería abrasarlo pero no quería parecer cursi.

Mientras que Gaara los veía este sonreía.- Y este es el puto momento épico en donde se abrazan, se besan y tienen sexo desenfrenado toda la noche.

Naruto y Sasuke no se aguantaron las ganas de reír y lanzaron la carcajada.

-Tu sí que sabes romper el momento, Gaara.- Comentaba Naruto.

-Lo hago por el bien de su hombría.- Contesto Gaara.

Sasuke por su parte concluyo la noche diciendo algo más.- Por cierto… No soy mejor que tú, dobe.

Naruto sonrió y Gaara agregó algo más.- Y falta que comprendas que no has perdido, Naruto. De hecho, digamos que cambiaste de meta.

-Volvemos con eso…- Suspiraba Naruto.- Ya durmámonos, mañana hay clases.

Dicho eso, los chicos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto fue el primero en despertar. Recordando lo de la noche anterior sonrió y exclamo por lo bajo.- Ya no tengo que preocuparme por lo que sienta Sasuke por Akira… debo hacer que Sasuke y Sakura estén juntos a como sea, por el bien de ambos.

Horas más tardes todos empezaban sus clases normales. A excepción de Sakura Haruno.

-¿EH…? ¿Cómo que Sakura no vino a clases?.- Preguntaba Naruto a su confidente Hinata.

-Si…- Dijo tristemente la Hyuga.- Dijo que no se sentía muy bien.

Naruto no creía en nada de lo que le decía la Hyuga.- Eso es muy sospechoso.

-¿A qué te refieres? Naruto-kun.

-Hinata… te contaré un secreto y quiere que lo guardes y me ayudes con eso.- Le susurraba en el oído a la Hyuga.

La Hyuga nerviosamente asintió. No se acostumbraba tan rápido a que Naruto estuviese tan cerca de ella.

-Veras… ayer Sasuke me confeso que le gusta Sakura-chan.- Comenzó Naruto. Hinata por su parte estaba totalmente emocionada y feliz por su amiga.- El problema es que lo conozco bastante bien a ese teme y sé que por orgullo no le dirá nada a Sakura-chan. Quisiera ayudarlos un poco para que… tu sabes, sean felices.- Concluyo Naruto felizmente en pensar la felicidad del Uchiha.

-Creo que pensamos lo mismo, Naruto-kun.- Contesto Hinata.- Le juré a Sakura no decirle a nadie pero… Sakura también tiene sentimientos por Sasuke-kun y quisiera también ayudarlos.

Naruto pensó "PERFECTO".- Mejor… me ayudaras en juntarlos, ¿verdad que si?

-Claro!.- Contesto emocionada la Hyuga.- Seria hermoso que fuesen pareja.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Hinata-chan. Tu si me entiendes..!- Dijo el rubio abrasando a Hinata.

Hinata estaba en el cielo siendo abrazada por el Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto con el Uchiha, este se encontraba buscando a Sakura para ver su respuesta ante la noche anterior. Pero por desgracia un compañero de la misma clase que recibía la chica le confirmo que Sakura no había llegado a clases, el sin pensarlo dos veces se fue directamente hacia el edificio de las chicas, burlo la seguridad (en realidad, los ignoro y estos a él) Preguntó la habitación donde se encontraba la chica y corrió hacia el elevador para subir y llegar a dicho piso.

Ya estando en el piso deseado, la presencia del Uchiha no fue ignorada. En cambio, las chicas que se encontraban en aquel piso se volvieron locas al ver a Sasuke ahí. Sasuke por su parte las ignoro excelentemente y se dirigió hacia la habitación en cuestión con una expresión de seguridad en su rostro. Encontró la susodicha habitación y abrió la puerta con determinación.

Sakura adentro se sorprendió ante la manera en la que se abrió la puerta. Embozada por las sabanas de su cama y aún en pijama la Haruno se ocultó tras ellas.

-¿!Sasuke!?.- Exclamo Sakura al ver al Uchiha entrar a su habitación sin decir nada.

El Uchiha la aprecio por un momento y luego se abalanzó a ella en su cama y la beso con desesperación. Sakura al inicio no respondía al beso dado, pero luego le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad que el Uchiha se lo daba.

-Necesito tu respuesta.- Dijo el Uchiha con la respiración agitada del beso corto pero apasionado que recién se habían dado.

Sakura no respondió en seguida, ella solo quedaba viendo al Uchiha con miedo.

-Sakura…- Repitió Sasuke.- No me dejes así ahora.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.- Dijo al fin la pelirrosa. Sasuke le pregunto con la mirada que era.- ¿Por qué me dijiste "gracias" ayer al despedirnos? ¿Por qué de repente me confiesas que te gusto de la nada? ¿Por qué vienes y me besas? ¿Porqué..- La calló de un beso nuevamente el Uchiha, este fue más corto que el anterior.

-Dije "Gracias" por aun tener estos sentimientos por mí. A pesar de ser un idiota.- Contesto y de inmediato la volvió a besar.- Te lo dije porque no aguante más y no quería seguir haciéndolo reprimiéndolo.- Volvió a hablar y a besarla al terminar.- Te beso porque estoy redimiendo todas aquellas veces que quise y no pude por mi orgullo.- Volvió a besarla.- No preguntes más y quédate con que porqué si y ya.

La beso por últimamente pero más prolongadamente. Sakura con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras besaba al Uchiha, al amor que creía imposible, recibía al cuerpo del Uchiha hasta que ambos quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora en la cama, pero ellos no se percataban de aquello debido a que la pasión les gano en razón.

Después de un rato de haberse quedado besando, ambos no tenían más que decir pues todo lo había resumido en aquel beso de más de media hora que casi terminaba en otra cosa. Sasuke y Sakura compartiendo la misma cama y viendo al techo sin nada que pensar. Cuando de repente la vos del Uchiha rompió el silencio.

-Y… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto simplemente el Uchiha.

Sakura no lo tomo tan tranquilamente a como parecía el Uchiha.- ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, digo… tú me gustas… yo te gusto… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si lo dices de esa manera te haces sonar como un egocéntrico barato. Odio eso…-Contesto la chica "ofendida".

Sasuke le robo un beso a pico y esta se sonrojo.- Cada vez que digas que odias algo de mí, te daré razones para olvidarlas.

Sakura aparto la mirada y aún sonrojada contesto.- Más te vale que te esfuerces con ello…

Sasuke se sorprendió con la respuesta y sonrió.- ¿Eso es un sí?

Sakura lo enfrento con la mirada y se sentó encima de su regazo quedándose viendo frente a frente.- Dije… que te esfuerces. ¿Qué entiendes con eso? Idiota.

Sasuke sonrió al igual que Sakura y terminaron con un beso.

Paso el día y Sasuke volvió en la noche a su habitación. Les comentó acerca de que Sakura y el estaban saliendo oficialmente, Naruto se resintió un poco ya que había creado un plan con Hinata para juntarlos, pero igualmente les deseo lo mejor en su relación. Gaara simplemente le ofreció un condón como felicitaciones.

Hinata al escuchar de Sakura que estaban oficialmente saliendo ella y Sasuke, grito de alegría mientras que Ino no terminaba de digerir la noticia pero al final les deseo lo mejor pero al final le advirtió que tenía que enfrentarse a muchas locas fangirls que la odiarían por el resto de su relación, pero a pesar de eso le deseo lo mejor.

Los días pasaban hasta convertirse en semanas. Ya llegaban los exámenes parciales y con ello las semanas de sufrimiento de Naruto, ya que no era muy inteligente que digamos, Kiba impuso que Hinata le ayudara con ello ya que si sus notas son miserables probablemente lo saquen del equipo de básquetbol.

-Y por eso creo que Hinata debe ayudarte, Naruto.- Culmino Kiba su discurso del porqué Naruto debe estudiar con Hinata.

-Pero… Sasuke puede también ayudarle.- Comentó Chouji y fue callado bruscamente por Gaara y una zanahoria. Estaban en la hora de almuerzo.

-Por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kiba.- Contesto Gaara.

-A como dijo, Chouji… si Hinata no puede, Sasuke puede ayudarme, digo… el también es bueno en el tema de estudiar.- Comento Naruto inocentemente.

Todos quedaron viendo inmediatamente a Sasuke quién estaba muy plácidamente chateando con Sakura en su celular. Sasuke se percató de las miradas de sus amigos y suspiro por haber entendido la seña.

-No puedo. Lo siento.- Contesto Sasuke.

-Eh! ¿Me dejaras solo? ¿Por qué?

-Eh… le prometí a Sakura que estudiaría con ella.

Naruto bufo.- Solo si es educación sexual…- Sasuke lo quedó viendo mal y el rubio se fue corriendo asustado de la mesa diciendo.- Creo que mejor busco a Hinata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le dan?- Pregunto Gaara como si de una apuesta se tratara.- Yo digo que 2 meses.

-Tengo fé en el dobe. Digo que un mes.- Contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Concuerdo con Sasuke.- Dijo Shikamaru.

Chouji al fin entiendo el tema (es el único que no había captado) compartió lo mismo que Sasuke.

-Yo digo que 1 mes y medio.- Comentó Kiba.- No es tan idiota, pero no deja de serlo.

Al rato, los chicos fueron a practicar al gimnasio para el próximo partido que era en dos días. Se encontraban a próximas de ser las competencias de basquetball a nivel regional y tenían que demostrar todo lo que tenían.

-Entonces… ¿Contra quienes jugaremos?- Pregunto Kiba.

Neji leyó el papel que le había dado el entrenador, Gai-sensei.- Nuestro próximo oponente serán los del Sekaii High School.

-Uhh.. el Instituto de las chicas bonitas.- Comento Kiba.

-Solo piensas en eso…-Se quejó Sasuke.

-Tú lo dices porque ya tienes novia.- Respondió Kiba de brazos cruzados.

-Cálmense, insectos.- Los calló Neji.- Tenemos que practicar, apúrense!

Como cucarachas siendo espantadas por insecticida cada uno hizo caso. Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara se mantenían haciendo dribles y canastas, pero el rubio se sentía un poco pensativo y Sasuke lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa? Dobe.

-No es nada… es que, siento como que recordé algo al escuchar el nombre de ese instituto.- Contestó Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-No lo sé. Tal vez más tarde me acuerde.- Sonrió el rubio despreocupado. Sasuke rodó los ojos y le lanzó la pelota.

Y así quedaron todos, practicando. Pero Naruto aún no recordaba que era aquello que lo puso tan así al escuchar el nombre del próximo oponente a derrotar. Lo que no podía recordar era acerca de una chica rubia y ojos claros color lavanda, se encontraba muy feliz en ese momento al enterarse de que Konoha High School y el Sekaii High School se enfrentarían en un juego de basquetball, así aprovecharía en ver al Uzumaki… nuevamente. (?)

_**Aquí el capítulo del día... se supone que lo debía haber subido el sábado pero se me olvido jeje... disfruten!**_

**_Bueno... El SasuSaku se dio y fue hermoso (no tengo más que decir de ello... a menos qué..) La reacción de Naruto fue tan madura, aunque claro... creo que al rubio le hace feliz que Sakura y Sasuke estén juntos que pensar que su amigo ya no este a su lado, o bien... verlo ser marioneta de alguien más. ¡Eso es amistad de la buena!. _****_ El NaruHina va que quiere... hay verán lo que se viene.. jejeje... por ahí leí un comentario que me inspiro para poner en la historia, una cierta rubia que guarda parecido con Hinata... jeje aquí los dejaré no más._**

**_No se olviden de comentar, favoritear y compartir :DDD_**

**_Sayonara!°_**


End file.
